Dragons et Magie
by Malicia Sabakuno
Summary: Licianne, l'amie d'enfance de Murtagh revient après 10 ans d' absence
1. Chapter 1

Dragons et Magie :

Prologue :

Licianne parle :

J'avais 9 ans lorsque je suis arrivée à la cité de Vallnore.

J'avais grandie vécue à Uru'Baen. Je n'ai jamais connue mon père, mort quant j'étais toute jeune. C'était un soldat au service de Galbatorix. J'avais été élevée par ma mère, Dame Juliana.

Ma mère était d'une extrême douceur et d'une grande bonté. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Dame Séléna, épouse d'un dragonnier prénommé Morzan. Elles sont toutes deux tombés enceinte à la même période. Dame Séléna a accouché d'un petit garçon, Murtagh, moi je suis née trois jours plus tard. Ma mère fut désignée comme nourrice de Murtagh et à ce titre, nous avions le droit de vivre au palais.

Murtagh et moi avons grandis ensemble. Nous étions inséparable. Lorsque Murtagh a été frappé par l'épée de son père, j'étais à son chevet et lorsque sa mère est décédée, j'étais là pour le consoler.

Je me rappelle qu'il venait toquer à la porte de nos appartements, passait la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et demandait :

« Dame Juliana, est-ce que Licianne est là ? »

Et l'instant d'après, nous faisions les quatre cent coups sous le regard amusé de ma mère qui ne pouvait se résoudre à punir ses deux garnements.

A l'âge de huit ans, Murtagh venait me chercher durant mes heures de cours, où le frère Jean tentait vainement de m'inculquer quelques notions, et criait :

« Licianne ? Tu viens ? On va se promener ? »

Nul besoin de me le demander deux fois. Nous quittâmes la salle d'étude en courant, montions sur un cheval, que Murtagh s'avait déjà monté, et nous élançâmes dans la forêt.

Notre univers était parfait, fait de jeux, de joie et de disputes parfois. Et oui, mon ami était quelques fois arrogant et moi je le remettais à sa place. Mais nos disputes ne duraient guère longtemps.

Nous pensions que rien ne pourrait bouleverser notre petit monde d'enfant.

Malheureusement, quelques jours avant mon neuvième anniversaire, ma mère tomba gravement malade et décéda.

Je n'étais pas encore remise de ma peine, qu'une femme se présentant comme ma tante, arriva pour m'emmener dans un endroit inconnu. Je ne voulais pas partir. Partir signifiait quitter Murtagh qui était la seule personne qu'il me restait. Je ne pouvais accepter cette séparation.

Mais le destin en décida autrement et malgré mes protestations, je quittai Uru'Baen avec ma tante le soir même, sans avoir pu dire au revoir à mon ami.

Si le décès de ma mère avait été douloureux, quitter Murtagh fut à la limite du supportable.

En chemin, ma tante m'apprit que l'endroit où nous allions s'appelait la cité de Vallnore. C'était la dernière cité libre ses sorciers. Vallnore était, comme la cité Elfique du Waldenvarden, un endroit dont l'emplacement était méconnu du roi.

Ma première question fut :

« Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous chez les sorciers ? »

Ma tante me regarda, étonnée.

« Comment, vous l'ignorez ? Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit qu'elle fessait partie d'une lignée de sorciers ? »

« Non »

« Ma chère enfant, vous êtes la dernière descendante d'une famille de sorciers. J'en suis une, tout comme votre mère. Mais il semblerait que son destin était à Uru'Baen. Mais vous Licianne, vous devez apprendre à maîtriser la magie. Il est temps pour vous de retourner dans le monde auquel vous appartenez. »

« Mais j'étais bien à Uru'Baen avec Murtagh. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas nous accompagner ? Il est très intelligent vous savez. »

« Mon enfant, vous devez comprendre que chacun à sa propre destiné. Celui de votre ami est à Uru'Baen, le votre est à Vallnore. »

« Le reverrais-je. ? »

Son regard se perdit dans le lointain.

« Nul ne peut le dire. » Répondit énigmatiquement ma tante.

Mes premiers jours à Vallnore furent pénibles. J'avais du mal à m'intégrer et mes nuits étaient agitées. Je me réveillai souvent en appelant Murtagh.

Mes petit à petit, le souvenir de mon ami se dissipa et je commençai à considérer la cité de Vallnore comme étant ma maison, les autres enfants devinrent mes amis et la magie ma vocation.

Mon enfance à Uru'Baen faisait partie du passé, tout comme Murtagh.

Mais le passé fini toujours par refaire surface à un moment ou un autre…


	2. Départ et arrivée

Chapitre 1

Départ et arrivée :

Mon amour,

La distance nous a éloigné l'un de l'autre

La séparation fut douleur

Mon regard brûlait de désir

Mais tu étais là bas

Tandis qu'ici je me consumais

Une fois encore l'orage tonne

Et la pluie tombe dans une vibrante rhapsodie

La tempête éclate de nouveau

Mais elle n'a pas réussi à éteindre cet amour

Et peu importe si le vent, la tempête le tourmente

Mon amour,

Je reviens maintenant…

(Inspiré des paroles du film Devdas)

Les premières lueurs du soleil filtraient dans la petite chambre et vinrent caresser de leur douce chaleur le visage d'une jeune fille endormie. Contrariée de se faire ainsi réveillée, celle-ci se retourna en grognant :

« Non pas aujourd'hui, j'ai sommeil »

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, le son grave d'une corne retentit, signal qu'il était l'heure de se lever.

A contre cœur et pestant contre l'astre solaire, Licianne s'extirpa de son lit. Elle se rafraîchit avec l'eau glacée de la bassine posée sur la commode, enfila une robe couleur pourpre, noua ses longs cheveux blonds et descendit déjeuner.

Malgré toutes ces années passées à Vallnore, elle ne s'était jamais habituée à se lever avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la règle la plus rude à respecter. En effet, elle avait due apprendre à rester assise en classe pendant cinq à six heures d'affilées sans interruption et pour elle qui avait été habituée à courir librement dans Uru'Baen, les champs ou la forêt cela lui avait parut barbare. Elle avait aussi du apprendre à ne pas répondre aux critiques des professeurs et à suivre bien d'autres règles de vie.

Malgré les difficultés que comporte l'apprentissage de la magie, sa persévérance avait finie par payer. Et au final, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie. Cependant ce ne fut pas facile, car elle avait beau appartenir à une lignée de sorciers, face aux apprentis ayant été initiés à la magie dés leur plus jeune âge, elle n'était rien.

Les premiers mois, sa tante se chargea de lui enseigner les bases de la magie, puis elle avait suivie les cours en compagnie des autres novices.

La cité de Vallnore n'était pas dirigée par un roi, mais pas un conseil constitué des dix plus grands sorciers de la cité. Sa tante en fait parti. Malgré cela, Licianne ne bénéficiait d'aucun avantage. Sa tante, lors de leur arrivée à la cité, lui avait bien fait comprendre que malgré leur lien de parenté, elle serait considérée comme n'importe quel autre apprenti et qu'elle ne devra pas évoquer leur affiliation en public.

Cette règle lui parut dure au début, mais Licianne s'acclimata rapidement à la vie à Vallnore.

Licianne avait une chambre dans le quartier des novices, sa tante et les autres membres du conseil logeaient dans la grande citadelle de Vallnore. Celle-ci avait été construite par les premiers sorciers d'Alageasia à l'aide la mystérieuse pierre noire. Grâce à ses pierres, la citadelle entourait la cité d'une aura magique, rendant ainsi Vallnore invisible aux yeux des étrangers.

Ce jour là, après ses leçons de la matinée, Licianne avait décidé d'aller lire à la bibliothèque. C'était son endroit préféré à Vallnore. Calme, agréable et chaleureux.

Elle prit un livre et s'installa dans un fauteuil moelleux et commença sa lecture.

Deux heures passèrent et tout doucement, se laissant bercée par sa lecture et la quiétude de lieu, elle s'endormit.

« Un jeune homme était agenouillé dans une grande sale froide, devant un trône sur lequel se tenait un homme au regard aussi glacial que la pièce.

« Jure de ne plus me désobéir et de me servir fidèlement » demanda l'homme

« Oui je le jure » répondit le jeune homme

« Bien. Et voilà pour te servie de leçon »L'homme prononça une formule en ancien langage et le jeune homme tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur.

« Murtagh !!! »

Licianne se réveilla en sursaut.

Quelque chose de grave s'était produite. Elle ignorait quoi, mais son ami était en danger. Malheureusement, son rêve avait été trop imprécis pour qu'elle puisse déterminer la nature de ce danger. La seule certitude qu'elle avait s'était que Murtagh avait des ennuis.

Licianne se leva et quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre à la citadelle. Elle devait en parler à sa tante, elle pourrait certainement la conseiller.

Arrivée à la citadelle, elle courut jusqu'aux appartements de sa tante, bousculant des gens sur son passage.

Devant la porte, elle frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle frappa encore, et encore. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violement.

« Qui ose me déranger ? Licianne ? Que fais-tu ici. ? Es-tu folle à frapper de la sorte ? »

« Ma tante je dois vous parler. C'est très important. »

« Pas maintenant. Le conseil se réunit bientôt et j'ai encore des choses à faire. »

« Je me permet d'insister ! »

Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se débarrasser de sa nièce, elle la fit entrer.

« Bien, explique moi ce qui te perturbe »

« J'ai fait un rêve. Enfin, je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une prémonition. »

« Et c'est pour cela que tu me dérange ! Quant tu as une prémonition tu la note et tu en parle à un professeur. Nul besoin de me déranger pour si peu. »

« Mais il s'agit de Murtagh, il est en danger ! »

« Mon enfant, je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus laisser vos souvenirs perturber votre esprit. Je suis certaine que votre ami se porte bien. Vous avez du rêver. »

« Non, je sais qu'il est en danger. Ma tante, laissez moi retourner à Uru'Baen. »

« Hors de question ! Cessez vos enfantillages, prenez une potion anti-rêves cela vous empêchera de confondre rêves et prémonitions. »

« Mais ma tante, … »

« Il suffit ! Partez maintenant. Et oubliez cela ! »

Résignée, Licianne obéit.

Sa nièce partie, Shira se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Le comportement de Licianne, proche de l'hystérie, l'étonna. Au bout de dix ans, elle pensait que Licianne avait oublié son ami d'enfance. Certes cela n'avait pas été chose facile, mais étant donné qu'elle n'en parlait plus, elle croyait que sa nièce avait tiré un trait sur son passé.

Et voilà que maintenant elle revenait avec ce nom au bout des lèvres.

Retourner à Uru'Baen, qu'elle folie ! Galbatorix traquait les sorciers qui se dressent contre l'empire. Si Licianne tombait entre ses mains c'était soit la soumission, soit la mort. L'espace d'un instant, Shira avait cru voir sa sœur Juliana, le jour ou celle-ci avait annoncée son départ pour Uru'Baen. La même détermination dans les yeux de Licianne. Elle avait déjà perdue sa sœur, morte loin d'elle dans cet endroit maudit. Depuis ce jour funeste, Shira détestait tout ce qui concernait l'empire. Elle ne perdrait pas se nièce, elle était la dernière de la famille. De plus, Shira espérait la voir lui succéder un jour au conseil.

Oui, c'était là le destin de sa nièce.

Tranquillisée, Shira se remit à ses occupations. Mais à la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil s'était déjà couché et qu'une tempête faisait rage, Shira fut prise d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Afin de s'en débarrasser, elle décida de se rendre chez sa nièce, afin de vérifier si celle-ci avait suivie ses conseils et oublié cette histoire.

Arrivée devant la porte de la petite chambre occupée pas Licianne, Shira frappa. Pas de réponse.

Elle décida d'entrer, quitte à réveiller sa nièce si celle-ci était endormie. Elle pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Licianne ? »

Pas de réponse.

C'est alors qu'elle constata que la chambre était vide, Licianne était partie. Shira s'en voulait, elle aurait du prévoir que le caractère têtu de sa nièce allait prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Elle savait que Licianne allait se rendre à Uru'Baen, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir. Pas encore. En effet, Shira croyait au destin et pour l'instant, le destin avait décidé d'envoyer Licianne à Uru'Baen. Non, elle interviendra au moment venu.

Licianne parle :

Après l'entrevue avec ma tante, je suis retournée dans ma chambre. Je n'arrivais pas à ma calmer. Alors tout s'est décidé très vite. J'ai pris mon sac de voyage, quelques vêtements, ma cape et mon épée courte d'entraînement que j'attachai à ma robe. J'enfilai ma cape en prenant soin de dissimuler mon épée en dessous.

Je sortis une fois la nuit tombée, la tempête qui grondait ne me dérangeait pas. Il pleuvait la nuit où j'avais quitté Uru'Baen. J'allai aux écuries, sella Paro, mon cheval, et parti au galop direction Uru'Baen.

En chemin, je m'arrêtai pour consulter la carte d'Alageasia que j'avais emporté. Mon voyage dura une semaine et en fin de journée du huitième jour, j'aperçu enfin la cité de mon enfance et à l'intérieur se trouvait l'ami si cher à mon cœur. Ma tante pensait que j'avais oublié Murtagh, comme elle se trompait. Il est vrai que je n'en parlais plus mais je pensais toujours à lui. Je me demandais sans cesse ce qu'il fessait. Il avait du changer. A quoi ressemblait-il ? Et lui, me reconnaîtra t'il ? Sera-t-il content de me revoir ?

Toutes ces questions assaillaient mon esprit.

XXXX

La ville était resté t'elle que Licianne s'en souvenait. Excepté qu'il y avait plus de soldats et que les gens semblaient tristes. Non, en fait c'était la ville qui était triste. Elle avait toujours su que le roi n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, mais à présent elle s'en rendait vraiment compte. A Vallnore, elle était loin de la misère, mais ici et dans tous les endroits qu'elle avait traversés, la guerre se sentait.

Mais Licianne n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet. Elle était bien arrivée, mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où loger car la nuit n'allait pas tardée à tombée.

Elle laissa son cheval dans une écurie publique, paya le palefrenier et se mit en guète d'un gîte.

Elle entra au hasard dans une taverne animée et commanda un repas.

Une jeune femme vint la servie et lorsque les yeux de Licianne rencontrèrent les siens, elle s'immobilisa.

« Licianne ? »

« Vous me connaissez ? »

« C'est moi, Mira, la fille de la lingère. On jouait ensemble étant petites. »

« Mira, oui je me souviens. Comme vas-tu ? »

« Très bien. Et toi cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais vu ici. Où étais tu ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. » Répondit Licianne, préférant éviter de citer Vallnore dans un endroit rempli de gens et de soldats.

« Dis moi Mira, connaîtrais-tu un endroit où je puisse loger pendant quelques temps ? »

« Tu es venu au bon endroit. Reste ici, cette taverne appartient à moi et à mon frère. Nous l'avons héritée de notre père. Tu peux occuper la chambre d'ami. »

« Merci beaucoup »

Après avoir souper et parler avec Mira et son frère, sans évoquer les sorciers, Licianne prit congé et alla dormir.

Licianne parle :

Une fois dans mon lit, je n'arrivai pas à dormir. J'étais bien trop excitée. J'allais à la fenêtre et contemplai la ville pendant quelques minutes. Quelque part dans cette cité se trouvait Murtagh et bien que j'ignore où exactement, je le retrouverais.


	3. Veiller sur toi

Chapitre 2 : Veiller sur toi

Tu me manques depuis longtemps

Au fond de la nuit des temps

Mon cœur attendra le temps qu'il faudra

Je serai toujours là

Maintenant tout est fini, tu ne sais pas où je suis

Je suis près de toi

Mais je ne te vois pas

Tu me reconnaîtras

Il n'est pas trop tard et j'ai en moi l'espoir

L'espoir de te revoir

Un soir…

Le lendemain, Licianne s'octroya une grasse matinée. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle en rêvait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits, signe que Mira et Jonathan étaient debout, qu'elle décidât de se lever.

Elle enfila une robe très simple en coton beige, idéale pour se fondre dans la ville, et descendit.

« Bonjour Licianne ! »

« Bonjour vous deux. »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Très bien. Merci Jonathan. Dites, j'ai réfléchit, cela me gêne de rester ici sans payer. Alors je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas vous aider à l'auberge ? »

« Tu n'es pas obliger de faire cela. Je t'assure. »

« J'insiste Mira. Cela m'ennuie de rester ici sans vous aider. »

« C'est d'accord. Tu pourrais servir en salle de temps en temps. ? »

« Pas de problème »

« Bon moi j'y vais. J'ai des courses à faire. A tantôt les filles. »

Jonathan parti, Mira vint s'asseoir à coté de Licianne.

« Alors dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu revenue ? »

« Par nostalgie du pays. »

« Licianne je t'en pris. Si tu veux travailler ici, tu me dois la vérité. »

« C'est du chantage. »

« Peut-être mais c'est comme ça. »

Face aux paroles de son amie, Licianne se résigna.

« Très bien. Je suis revenue pour Murtagh. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Petits vous étiez tout le temps ensemble. Licianne beaucoup de temps a passé, approcher Murtagh ne sera pas facile. »

« Pourquoi ? Où est il ? »

« Je ne suis pas certaine, mais je crois qu'il est au palais. »

« Au palais ? Que fait-il là ? »

« Je l'ignore. Jonathan pense l'avoir aperçu là bas un soir qu'il travaillait comme serveur lors d'une réception. Et puis, il y a cette rumeur. »

« Qu'elle rumeur ? »

« Il y aurait un nouveau dragonnier à Uru'Baen. Après celui des Vardens, le roi compte également un dragonnier dans ses rangs. »

« Qui sont les Vardens ? »

« Tu n'en a pas entendu parler ? »

« J'ai vécu dans un endroit isolé. Raconte moi tout. »

« Les Vardens sont un groupe de résistants. Ils se battent contre l'Empire. Il y a quelques temps, une grande bataille a eu lieu entre l'Empire et les Vardens aux Plaines brûlantes, et l'Empire n'a pas réussi à les écraser. Le roi est furieux et nos impôts ont encore augmentés, sans compter tous les jeunes garçons qui ont été recrutés de force pour servira dans l'armée. »

« Parle moi du dragonnier des Vardens. »

« Il y a presque un an, l'œuf qui avait été volé au roi il y a de nombreuses années, a éclot pour un garçon qu'on surnomme le 'Tueur d'ombre' Ce garçon se bat contre l'Empire. Plus récemment, un dragon rouge a été aperçu survolant Uru'Baen. Cela signifie qu'un autre œuf a éclot. Ce nouveau dragonnier est, lui, au service du roi. »

« Quelle ironie, un dragon dans chaque camps. »

« Deux pour l'Empire. Tu oubli celui du roi. »

« Je crois savoir que le roi ne participe jamais aux batailles. »

« En effet, mais les Vardens deviennent de plus en plus fort. Et si leur nombre de victoire contre l'Empire augmente, le roi devra s'en charger personnellement. Tout le monde le pense ici, une grande bataille se prépare et elle déterminera le destin d'Alageasia. »

« Peut être. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Il faut que je trouve le moyen d'approcher Murtagh. »

« Abandonne cette idée. Il y a trop de risques. »

« Abandonner ? Jamais. » Dit Licianne en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le palais. »

Avant que Mira ait pu la dissuader, Licianne était déjà partie.

XXX

Le palais était un grand édifice de pierres grises, formant un ensemble lugubre. Il était entouré de douve et le seul moyen d'y accéder était de traverser un pont-levis. Il y avait de nombreux gardes, avant le pont-levis, sur le pont-levis et après le pont-levis.

« A ce stade là, se n'est plus de la protection, c'est c de la surprotection. »Pensa Licianne.

« Je n'ai aucune chance de rentrer là dedans. »

Elle remarqua que seul les nobles passer le pont et entrer dans le château.

Résignée, elle fit demi tour pour retourner à l'auberge. Mais une affiche attira son attention.

Il y aura bientôt un bal où étaient convié tous les nobles.

C'est alors, en retournant à l'auberge, qu'une idée germa dans sa tête.

XXX

Mira était dans sa chambre, lorsque Licianne la trouva.

« Mira j'ai besoin d'une robe. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour pouvoir me rendre au bal donné par le roi dans trois jours. »

« C'est une plaisanterie. »

« Absolument pas. J'ai bien réfléchit et c'est la seule opportunité que j'aurai d'approcher Murtagh. »

« Tu es cinglée ! C'est du suicide. Tu sais quel sort est réservé à ceux qui s'introduisent illégalement au palis ? C'est la mort qui t'attend si jamais ils t'attrapent. »

« Dans ce cas j'essaierai de ne pas me faire attraper. »

« Licianne… »

« Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais c'est la seule solution. Je dois le voir, tu comprends Mira, c'est vital pour moi. »

« Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Merci »

Licianne parle :

La veille du bal, nous allions chercher du tissu qui conviendrait à une robe. Grâce à l'argent que j'avais emporté avec moi, je fit l'acquisition d'un très beau tissus de velours bleu nuit avec lequel Mira me confectionna une robe.

Le soir du bal, j'étais extrêmement nerveuse, je savais qu'il ne serait pas forcément là, mais une partie du moi espérait que tout se passe comme je le souhaitais.

J'enfilai la robe et coiffa mes cheveux d'un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches blondes.

Certes, je ne ressemblais pas à une noble des plus riche, mais je ne ressemblais pas non plus à une paysanne.

Quand j'arrivai près du pont, j'eus un moment d'hésitation. Je risquai ma vie ce soir.

Non, je devais me ressaisir, c'est pour Murtagh que je le fais. J'inspirai un bon coup et m'avançai la tête haute et le regard fier vers le pont où se pressaient plusieurs nobles. J'arrivai à me faufiler à la suite d'une famille, on dû me prendre pour l'une des leur.

Arrivée dans la salle où se tenait la réception, je tentai de me calmer. Tout allait bien pour l'instant, j'avais passé le plus dur. Maintenant il fallait trouver Murtagh.

Je passai un quart d'heure à déambuler dans la salle, mais aucune trace de lui. Bon, il est vrai qu'après dix ans, il devait avoir changé, mais j'étais persuadé de la reconnaître dés que je le verrais.

« Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît ? »

Je sursautai et me retourna. Un garde se tenait devant moi.

« Oui ? »

« Puis-je vous demander votre invitation ? »

« Mon invitation ? Heu… c'est que… »

« Hé je la connais, elle est serveuse dans une taverne. »Lança un autre garde.

Mauvais, c'était mauvais pour moi.

« Ainsi vous êtes entré illégalement dans le palais du roi. Au cachot !!! »

Je n'avais d'autre choix que de les laisser m'emmener, quant soudain :

« Laissez, je m'en occupe. »

« Seigneur Murtagh, ce n'est qu'une paysanne qui… »

« J'ai dit, je m'en occupe. »

Seigneur Murtagh ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je crus que j'allais défaillir. Les deux gardes me lâchèrent et je sentis une poigne de fer m'attraper pas le bras. Murtagh, c'était Murtagh !

Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, je n'osai même pas lever les yeux. Par contre, je réalisai qu'il me conduisait vers la sortie. Il ne m'emmenait pas au cachot !

Le pont passé, il m'entraîna dans une rue en me tenant toujours par le bras. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Puis il me lâcha.

« Dépêchez-vous de filer ! Et ne refaites plus ça, la prochaine fois il n'y aura personne pour vous aidez ! »

Il repartit.

« Murtagh ! »

Etonné, il se retourna et je levai enfin les yeux vers lui.

Comme il avait changé ! Il avait tellement grandit. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et je dû me retenir de pleurer.

« On se connaît ? »

« C'est moi. C'est Licianne. »

A peine ces mots prononcés, Murtagh devint livide.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible »Murmura t'il avant de partir en courant.

Je tombai à genou en pleurant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit de la sorte ? J'avais imaginé tous les scénarios possibles, excepté celui-là. Je ne me souvient plus comment je suis retourné à l'auberge, je me rappelle juste m'être jeté sur le lit et avoir pleuré. Mon cœur me faisait mal et ma tête me tournait à tel point que je finit pas m'évanouir.

XXX

Le lendemain lorsque Licianne ouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par les rayons du soleil.

Elle avait oublié de tirer les rideaux la veille. D'un geste de la main, ils se fermèrent par magie, replongeant la chambre dans la pénombre.

Licianne ne voulait pas se lever. Elle avait beau se repasser les événements de la veille en tête, elle parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Murtagh avait réagit comme ça.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit son nom, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

« Licianne ? »

« Va t'en Mira. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. »

« Mais… »

« N'insiste pas. »

« Mais quelqu'un a déposé un message pour toi ce matin. » Dit Mira en déposant une lettre sur le lit. Puis, elle quitta la chambre.

Intriquée, Licianne prit la lettre et la déplia.

Il était écrit :

« Ce soir au pont lorsque la lune sera au zénith. »

Il n'y avait pas de signature.

Décidemment cela faisait beaucoup de mystère pensa Licianne en retournant sous les couvertures.

Pourtant ce soir là, elle se rendit au rendez-vous. Cela aurait pu être dangereux, mais après la rencontre de la veille, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Quand elle arriva au pont, il n'y avait encore personne.

De nombreux évènements étaient liés à cet endroit. Elle se rappela que c'était là que, pour la première fois, Murtagh lui avait sauvé la vie. Ils avaient sept ans et s'amusaient sur le pont, lorsque Licianne était passée par-dessus, risquant de se noyer dans la rivière.

Alors que le torrent l'emportait, une main lui avait saisi le poignet et ramené sur la rive.

C'était Murtagh. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras en criant et pleurant en même temps :

« Idiote, ne fait plus ça ! Ne m'abandonne pas. »

Des bruits de pas la ramenèrent à la réalité. Murtagh se tenait devant elle. C'était donc lui qui lui avait envoyé le message.

Elle se ressaisit.

« Bonsoir Murtagh. »

« Est-ce vraiment toi ? »

« Oui. Je suis Licianne »

« Prouve le. »

« Quand on avait sept ans, tu m'as sauvé la vie ici. »

« C'est vraiment toi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Pourtant c'est vrai. Je suis revenue. Pourquoi as-tu réagit comme cela hier ? »

« Je te croyais morte. »

« Morte ? Pourquoi ?

« Tu as disparue du jour au lendemain et la seule réponse qu'on m'ai donnée c'est 'elle est morte'. Je n'avais que neuf ans, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. On m'as dit que tu avait u un accident. J'ai mis du temps pour m'en remettre. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme j'ai souffert de ta perte. »

« Je suis désolé Murtagh » Elle se sentait vraiment mal, son ami avait bien plus souffert qu'elle. Mais pourquoi lui avait-on dit qu'elle était morte ? Pourquoi ce mensonge ?

« Désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Tu étais morte Licianne, jusque hier soir, tu n'étais plus qu'un souvenir. Et puis tout un coup, tu réapparais et au palis en plus. Te rends tu compte que si je n'étais pas intervenu tu serais au cachot. »

A présent il criait.

« Je… »

« Tu es inconsciente ! Et puis pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Où étais-tu ? »

« Stop ! Une question à la fois. Tu vas trop vite. »

« J'en ai le droit ! Mon amie que je croyais morte se tient devant moi. Alors si quelqu'un doit être en colère, c'est moi ! »

Elle n'en revenait pas, il l'engueulait parce qu'elle était vivante ! Elle savait que le moment était dramatique mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à cette situation.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? Ca t'amuse ? » A présent il était furieux.

« Mais quel mauvais caractère ! Tu n'as pas changé du tout. »

« Toi non plus. Toujours aussi imprévisible. »

Licianne se mit à rire de plus belle. Puis soudain il la serra contre lui.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi »

« Mais, où étais-tu ? » Demanda t'il en la lâchant.

« Avec ma tante à… » Elle hésita. Fallait-il lui parler de Vallnore ?

« A ? »

« Dans un village près de Teirm. »

Elle préféra ne rien lui révéler de son statut de sorcière pour l'instant.

« Mais, et toi ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi étais-tu au palais ? » Demanda t-elle

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Murtagh ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es en danger ? » Demanda t-elle en se rappelant de son rêve.

Il eu un rire sans joie.

« En danger ? Je suis tout le temps en danger. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Je travaille pour le roi. »

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Le roi est mauvais, tu le sais bien. Alors pourquoi l'as-tu rejoins ? »

A présent c'était Licianne qui était en colère.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir. J'y aie été forcé. »

« Tu aurais pu partir. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai essayé de partir mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te retient ici ? »

« Thorn. »

« Thorn ? »

« Mon dragon. Je suis dragonnier Licianne. Galbatorix nous a fait prêter serment d'allégeance en ancien langage. De plus, il connaît nos vrais noms. Nous sommes ses pantins. »

« Cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié pour être honnête. Après tout, ton père était dragonnier. »

« Je ne suis pas comme lui ! »Répondit Murtagh avec colère.

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! Je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui. »

« Comment peux-tu avoir autant confiance en moi ? »

« Parce que je suis ton amie. »Répondit-elle simplement.

Ils parlèrent encore un bon moment. Murtagh lui parla de sa vie au palais, de son apprentissage et de sa condition de dragonnier. Celui lui faisait du bien de pouvoir parler librement à quelqu'un, en dehors de Thorn ben sûr.

Licianne l'écoutait en silence et quant il lui posait des questions sur sa vie à elle, elle resta vague.

Puis le moment de la séparation arriva. Murtagh devait retourner au palais.

« Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ? »Demanda Licianne.

« Je l'ignore. Je te ferais signe. »

« D'accord. A bientôt. »

« A bientôt. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Licianne parle :

Pouvoir ainsi parler à Murtagh m'avais fait du bien. J'avais pu réaliser à quel point ma vie à Vallnore avait été facile comparée à la sienne.

Murtagh avait été élevé pour être un combattant et son apprentissage avait été plus rude que le mien. Comparée à lui, j'avais été élevée dans la soie.

Etant le fils de Morzan le parjure, le roi avait dû le surveiller de près, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse remplacer son père. Et c'est ce qui s'est produit. Mais je suis persuadée que Murtagh ne deviendra pas comme Morzan. Et malgré ce serment en ancien langage, je ferais tout pour le soustraire à l'autorité du roi. Je suis une sorcière, je sais que je peux trouver un moyen.

Xxxxxxxx

Une après-midi, alors que Licianne faisait la vaisselle, Mira vint la chercher.

« Licianne, il y a quelqu'un pour toi dehors. Laisse ça et vas-y. Surtout soit prudente. »

« Qui ? »

« Va voir. »

Elle sortit et découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Murtagh sur un cheval.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir. C'est pourtant toi qui m'as dit regretter nos chevauchés en forêt. Alors tu viens ? » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

«Avec plaisir. » Répondit-elle en la saisissant. Elle monta derrière lui et passa les bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, comme quant ils étaient enfants.

Le cheval galopait à travers les champs, puis ils entrèrent en forêt toujours au galop.

Murtagh menait le cheval entre les arbres et le faisait sauté par-dessus les cours d'eau et les divers obstacles qu'ils rencontraient.

« Il a progressé en équitation » pensa Licianne.

Au bout d'une heure, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un ruisseau afin de permettre à leur monture de s'abreuver.

« C'était génial ! » s'exclama Licianne une fois qu'elle eut mis pied à terre.

« C'est encore mieux à dos de dragon. »Répondit Murtagh, .en s'asseyant contre un arbre.

« Je m'en doute. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

« Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas chevauché pour mon propre plaisir. »

« Je paris que tu as emmené plusieurs filles de la cour chevauchée avec toi. »

« Jamais. Tu es la seule. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi dragonnier. Il doit bien y avoir quelques filles ayant retenu ton attention. »

« Aucune. »

« Mais bien sûr. » Répondit Licianne avec un petit sourire.

« Tu ne me crois pas ! »Dit Murtagh.

Il se leva et éclaboussa son amie avec de l'eau de la rivière.

Trempée, Licianne se leva :

« Tu vas voir ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre dragonnier ! »

Et ils commencèrent à se battre pour s'amuser et finirent par tomber l'un sur l'autre dans l'herbe.

Face à cette position embarrassante, ils rougirent.

« Désolé »Répondit Murtagh en levant.

« Ce n'est rien. » Dit Licianne en lui tournant le dos afin qu'il ne remarque pas ses joues devenues rouges.

Il y eu un silence gêné durant lequel ils n'osaient pas se regarder.

« Bon je pense qu'il faudrait rentrer. » Décida Murtagh.

« Tu as raison. »

Ils rentrèrent à Uru'Baen en échangeant très peu de paroles.

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Seule dans ma chambre, je repensai à cette après-midi. J'étais heureuse, nous avions retrouvé notre complicité d'antan et j'avais l'impression que rien n'avait changé.

Pourtant, tout avait changé.

Lorsque j'avais raconté mon après-midi à Mira, celle-ci ma dit des paroles qui m'ont faites réfléchir

« Licianne, je ne veux pas être rabat-joie, mais vous devriez faire plus attention, tout n'est pas aussi simple qu'avant. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants. C'est un homme et toi une femme, le temps des jeux d'enfants innocents est terminé. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Mira. Entre Murtagh et moi il n'y a que de l'amitié. »

« Pour l'instant »

Sans répondre à cette réplique, j'étais montée dans ma chambre. J'en voulais à Mira d'avoir cassé ma bonne humeur. Et en même temps, je devais reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

Xxx

Dans une chambre à Uru'Baen :

Murtagh venait une fois de plus de se faire torturé par le roi pour avoir disparu durant l'après-midi. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. A force de se faire fouetter, il ne sentait presque plus rien et d toute façon, après cette journée, rien ne pouvait lui enlever sa bonne humeur.

Après temps d'années, il se sentait heureux.

Licianne ; la seule fille qui ait jamais compter pour lui était revenue. Elle était vivante et restait fidèle à elle-même. Elle n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le don de le faire rire comme ça.

Elle avait grandis, il avait peine à retrouver le visage de la petite fille qu'il avait connu dans celui de la ravissante jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Elle ferait des envieuses à la cour, elle était tellement naturelle alors que ces femmes là étaient fardées et faisait tout pour plaire.

Son cœur avait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il était tombé sur elle. Quel moment embarrassent mais tellement agréable.

Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Licianne était son amie d'enfance. Point. Mais d'un autre coté, quel sentiment étrange et délicieux.

« Je peux savoir se qui te met de si bonne humeur ? »

Murtagh sursauta en entendant une voix grave pénétrée dans son esprit.

« Thorn ! Ne fait plus jamais ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je le fais bien d'habitude. Alors où étais-tu passé. Tu avais bloqué ton esprit, je n'ai pas pu te joindre. »

« Je me promenais. »

« A d'autre. Qui est la jeune fille qui occupait tes pensées à l'instant ? »

« Quoi ! Tu as vu mes pensées ! »

« On est lié toi et moi n'oublie pas. Alors qui est-elle. »

« Licianne. »

« Plaisant comme nom. Mais encore ? »

« Une amie d'enfance »

« Une amie ? »

« Oui, ma meilleure amie. » Répondit le dragonnier avec un grand sourire.

« J'aimerais rencontrer cette fille. »

« Pourquoi ? «

« Je suis ton dragon par conséquent je partage tes sentiments et j'aimerai connaître celle qui t'as rendu le sourire. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu sourire de la sorte. C'est limite ridicule. »

« Je ne souris pas bêtement, Je... Oh et puis tais-toi. Bonne nuit. » Répondit Murtagh en coupant le lien.

Xxxx

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Licianne ait à nouveau des nouvelles de Murtagh.

Il se présenta devant la porte de l'auberge. Il paraissait fatigué et était un peu pâle.

« Murtagh ! Je suis soulagée de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? Tu sembles épuisé. » Demanda t-elle inquiète.

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi, j'ai quelqu'un a te présente. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il l'entraînât dans la forêt.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière. Murtagh sembla attendre quelque chose.

« Heu, Murtagh qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? »

A peine cette question formulée, Licianne aperçu un dragon qui volait dans leur direction et atterrit devant eux.

Ebahis, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un dragon et le seul qualificatif qui lui venait à l'esprit était : magnifique.

Et terrifiant aussi.

« Licianne je te présente Thorn.»

« Je… je… suis honorée de te rencontrer » Parvint-elle à articuler.

« On dirait que je lui coupé la parole. »Dit Thorn à Murtagh en pensée.

« Tu peux en être fier. C'est un exploit de la faire taire. » Répondit Murtagh, amusé pas la réaction de son amie.

« Licianne, ça va ? Tu peux parler, il ne va pas te manger »

« Je sais. C'est juste que, c'est impressionnant. »

« Merci du compliment »

« Il te dit merci. » Dit Murtagh.

« De rien. »

« Je suis également honoré de te rencontrer jeune fille. » Dit Thorn directement dans l'esprit de Licianne.

Celle-ci fut décontenancée par ce lien si direct.

« Désolé je pensais que c'était plus facile. Mais si cela te dérange. »

« Non ce n'est rien. J'ai été surprise c'est tout. »

« Je voulais te rencontrer. Murtagh m'a parlé de toi et j'étais curieux. Je veux aussi te remercier. »

« Pour qu'elle raison ? »

« Grâce à toi, il a retrouvé le sourire. »

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pourtant. »

« Oh si, plus que tu ne le croit. »

« Excusez-moi vous deux, mais je suis là aussi. » Dit Murtagh.

« Désolé on faisait un connaissance. »Dit Licianne

« Exact c'est pour ça que je suis venu. »

« Très bien excusez-moi. » Répondit Murtagh faussement offensé.

Et il partit bouder contre un arbre.

« Quel mauvais caractère. »Soupira Licianne.

« J'en sais quelque chose. » Répondit Thorn.

Avec un petit sourire, Licianne s'approcha de Murtagh.

« Tu compte bouder longtemps ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu as vraiment un foutu caractère. Je plains Thorn. »

« Il peut être pire que moi. Tu ne le connais pas. Il fait le gentil parce que tu es là. »

En réponse à cela, le dragon rouge grogna et de la fumée sortit de ses narines.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dit » Dit le dragon à son dragonnier.

Devant ce spectacle, Licianne éclata de rire, suivie pas Murtagh, sous le regard amusé de Thorn.

Xxx

Le soir même, à Uru'Baen :

« Alors comment l'as-tu trouvé Licianne ? »

« Tu ne m'avais pas menti. Elle est très jolie. Et on peut avoir confiance en elle. »

« Serais-tu tombée sous son charme ? »

« Je ne suis pas le seul. »Répondit le dragon.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Oh si Murtagh, tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire. »

« Non. »

Face à la tête de mule qu'était son dragonnier, Thorn préféra abandonné.

En tout cas, cette jeune fille était vraiment quelqu'un de bien même s'il avait l'impression qu'elle cachait quelque chose, le dragon avait décider de lui faire confiance.

Xxx

D'autres jours passèrent, durant lesquels ils ne se virent pas beaucoup.

Murtagh dû partir en mission pour le roi.

Licianne restait à l'auberge et aidaient Mira et Jonathan de son mieux.

Elle commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas temps de dire à Murtagh qu'elle était sorcière. Il lui avait fait confiance en lui présentant Thorn, à son tour de lui montrer qu'elle a confiance en lui.

Dés qu'il reviendra, elle lui dira.

Xxx

Lorsque Murtagh revint à Uru'Baen, il alla dans une auberge pour boire. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait été obliger de brûler un village entier sous l'ordre du roi. Il entendait encore les cris d'agonie des gens. Les pleurs de enfants innocents massacrés sous les ordres d'un tyran qu'il était forcé de servir. Il se détestait, il commençait à ressembler à son père et ce la le remplissait de dégoût.

Il commanda plusieurs chopes. Il avait décider de boire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus entendre les cris d'agonie et qu'il ne puisse plus penser. Il voulait oublier, tout oublier.

Dans son abri, au château, Thorn s'inquiétait pour son dragonnier. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça mais il ne voyait pas comment intervenir.

Puis soudain il eut une idée. Lui ne pouvait peut être rien faire, mais elle si.

Xxx

Licianne lisait dans sa chambre, quant elle sentit que quelqu'un pénétrait dans son esprit.

« Petite fille, es-tu là ? »

« Thorn ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Murtagh, il est dans une taverne. Il est saoul. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

« Quel crétin. Ne t'en fais pas. J'y vais, il passera la nuit à l'auberge. Où est-il ? »

Dés qu'elle su l'endroit exact, elle demanda à Jonathan de l'accompagner. Si Murtagh étais saoul, elle aura besoin d'aide pour le ramener à l'auberge.

Arrivé à la taverne, ils le trouvèrent affalé sur une table. Ils le prirent, il était à moitié conscient, et rentrèrent à l'auberge.

« Voilà. Tu es certaine que ça ira ? » Demanda Jonathan après avoir déposée Murtagh sur un lit.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Une fois seule, elle se pencha sur son ami. Il était dans un triste était. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Quel idiot ! Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Lici ? »

« Oui Murtagh ? »

« J'suis content que t'es rev'nu. »

« Moi aussi. Dors. »

« Tu…tu m'as manqué »

« Toi aussi. Tu ignores à quel point. »

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était endormi.

Licianne retira une mèche de cheveux du visage de son ami. Endormi il paraissait fragile. Elle revoyait le petit garçon qu'il avait été.

Bon sang, elle l'aimait. Mais elle avait l'impression que se n'était plus de l'amour fraternel. Elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié à son égard et cela lui faisait peur.

Mira avait raison. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

Au lieu d'aller dormir dans une autre chambre, elle décida de rester à son chevet, comme lorsqu'il avait « t » frapper pas son père. Elle se rappela de ce jour. Qu'elle frayeur elle avait eu. Lorsqu'elle avait apprit que son ami était blessé, elle s'était précipitée jusqu'à sa chambre. La servante qui était devant la porte ne voulait pas la laisser entrer, puis la porte s'est ouverte et dame Séléna était apparue.

« Que se passe t'il ? »

« Madame, cette jeune fille veut entrer. Je lui aie dit que c'était impossible, mais… »

« S'il vous plait, laissez moi voir Murtagh ! »

« Très bien, entre. »

La petite fille s'était précipitée vers le lit de son ami. Murtagh était endormi, il avait un bandage dans son dos.

Lorsqu'elle vit cela, Licianne éclata en sanglot.

Séléna posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il va s'en sortir. »

« Je sais. Murtagh est très fort. Mais parfois il a besoin qu'on veille sur lui. Et moi je n'étais pas là. »

Séléna fut étonné d'entendre ce genre de paroles prononcées par une si jeune enfant.

Cette fillette était réellement attachée à son fils.

« Licianne, veux-tu me promettre quelque chose ?

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais bientôt devoir partir. Veux-tu veiller sur Murtagh pour moi ? »

« Oui madame, je vous le promet. »

Et aujourd'hui, bien des années plus tard, il avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je veillerai sur toi »Dit-elle en lui caressant le jour.


	4. Repartir

Chapitre 3 : Repartir

Un nouveau défi se lève,  
Pour un autre départ  
Qui sait son parcours d'avance  
Sans craindre un seul jour d'errance  
Malgré les absences  
Malgré ses blessures

Repartir... Sans faillir  
A ce qui vous attend  
Aux promesses  
qu'on défend  
Repartir... Sans faiblir  
Reprendre son élan  
Pour n'en jamais finir  
De repartir

Un nouvel espoir  
Se dresse  
On reprend les flambeaux  
qu'on nous prête  
Puisque rien ne s'arrête

Repartir... Sans faillir  
A ce qui vous attend  
Aux promesses  
qu'on défend  
Repartir... Sans faiblir  
Reprendre son élan  
Pour n'en jamais finir  
De repartir

(Chanson du Roi soleil)

Xxx

Lorsque Murtagh se réveilla, il faisait encore noir. Il constata qu'il n'était pas au château. Il vit Licianne endormie dans un fauteuil en face du lit. Elle l'avait veillé toute la nuit, roulée en boule dans ce petit fauteuil. Elle était vraiment jolie.

Mais attendez une minute ! Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Il se souvient être aller dans une taverne et avoir bu, beaucoup bu et puis…trou noir.

Comment l'avait-elle trouvée ?

Il décida de remettre cette question à plus tard. Il devait rentrer au palais. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre et quitta l'auberge pour se diriger vers le palais.

Dans sa chambre, il se recoucha mais ne parvint plus à dormir.

« Murtagh, tu es rentré ? »

« Oui »

« Je n'aime pas quant tu fais ça. » Dit Thorn sur un ton de reproche

« Es-ce toi qui a prévenu Licianne ? »

« Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Tu étais incapable de rentrer seul. »

« Ne la mêle plus jamais à ça. » Répondit froidement le dragonnier.

« Elle veut t'aider. »

« Tu ne dois pas l'encourager. C'est trop dangereux. A l'avenir j'aimerais que tu ne la sollicites plus. »

« Pourquoi ne la laisse tu pas t'aider. »

« Parce que je tiens à elle ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tout ceux que j'aime sont détruit, à commencer par ma mère, Tornac, mon maître d'arme, est mort en voulant m'aider à quitter le palais et plus récemment, j'ai failli détruire mon propre frère. Si elle reste près de moi, elle sera en danger. »

« La solitude n'est pas une solution. »

« Non, c'est mon lot de tout les jours. » Répondit amèrement Murtagh en coupant le lien avec Thorn.

Xxx

Licianne parle :

A mon réveil, je constatai que Murtagh était parti. Il avait fui plutôt que de répondre à mes questions. S'il croyait qu'il pouvait s'en tirer aussi facilement ! Lorsque je le verrai je lui dirai ce que j'en pense de son comportement.

Je me levai, m'habilla et sortit prendre l'air.

J'étais furieuse contre lui. Il fallait que je lui parle et je savais qu'il ne viendra pas à moi. Lorsque nous étions petits et que nous nous disputions, c'est moi qui devais faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation. Je suppose que ce sera toujours le cas. Mais comment aller jusqu'à lui ? Il faut reconnaître qu'il était bien protégé de mes foudres derrière les hauts murs du palais.

C'est alors que je remarquai des gens qui déchargeaient de victuaille pour le palais. Je me dirigeai vers le chariot et m'empara d'une caisse de fruits pendant que celui qui surveillait regardait passer une jeune femme. Chargé de la caisse, je me dirigeai vers le palais.

« Halte là ! Qu'est ce que cela ? »

« Un caisson de pommes messire. »

« Les cuisines sont par là. Dépêche toi ! »

« Oui messire »Répondis-je en m'inclinant avant d'aller vers la porte que m'indiquait le garde.

Aux cuisines il y avait tellement de monde qui s'afférait qu'on ne fit pas attention à moi. Je déposai la caisse et attrapa une cruche de vin que me tendit une servante.

« Dépêche toi ! Va porter cela dans la salle à manger. »

Parfait ! Elle me prenait pur une servante, voilà qui tournait la situation à mon avantage.

Munie de ma cruche, je sortis des cuisines.

Bon, maintenant il fallait trouver les appartements de Murtagh.

Je tournais en rond depuis dix minutes lorsqu'un garde m'interpella.

« Et toi ! Que fais-tu ? »

Vite, une idée !!!

« Je cherche les appartements du seigneur Murtagh »

« Dans quel but ? »

« Il a demandé du vin messire. » Répondis-je en mettant la cruche sous son nez.

« Tu montes l'escalier du fond, en haut tu tourne à droite. C'est la troisième porte. Et ne traîne pas ! »

« Merci messire »

Je suivais les indications du garde et me trouva très vite devant une grosse porte en bois noir.

Je frappai. Pas de réponse. J'entrai. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. En fait il n'y avait personne. Je déposai la cruche sur un meuble et m'assit dans un fauteuil. J'allai attendre qu'il revienne. Il sera sans doute furieux quant il me trouvera ici mais tant pis.

Xxx

Elle n'eut pas à attendra longtemps, en effet quelques minutes plus tard, Murtagh entra.

A la vue de Licianne, il se figea, son visage devint blême.

« Bonjour Murtagh » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es folle ! Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? »

« On m'a prise pour une servante ensuite j'ai prétendue devoir t'apporter du vin. Et me voilà. »

« Tu es inconsciente ma parole ! On ne t'a pas appris la prudence ? Tu vas sortir d'ici et ne plus revenir. »

Il était furieux.

« Si je suis venue c'est parce que TU est parti comme un voleur ce matin. JE t'ai trouvé hier soir dans une taverne, ivre. Je pense avoir droit à une explication. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais justifier mon comportement. Je fais ce que je veux, ça ne te concerne pas. Je te suis reconnaissant pour hier mais à l'avenir ne t'occupes plus de moi. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même. »

« J'ai vu ça ! Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi bois-tu ? Thorn était inquiet et moi aussi je m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas toi ! »

« Que sais-tu de moi ? Tu es partie pendant dix ans. J'ai changé et que cela te plaise ou non je ne suis plus le petit garçon de neuf ans. Et oui, je bois, je bois pour oublier. Oublier ce que je dois faire pour le roi. Tout ces massacres, ces morts, c'et moi, c'est ma faute. Ouvre les yeux Licianne !!! Tu as devant toi le digne fils de Morzan. Je suis le nouveau parjure… »

CLAC

Licianne venait de la gifler.

Murtagh arrêta sa tirade, stupéfait.

« Tu n'es pas comme lui ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas Morzan, tu es différent. Je t'interdis de te considérer comme un parjure comme j'interdis les autres de le penser. Je te sauverais Murtagh que tu le veuille ou non. Je trouverais un moyen. Une sorcière n'abandonne jamais. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle l'avait dit.

Les yeux de Murtagh s'agrandirent de stupeur après cette révélation.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Licianne avait quitté la chambre.

Xxx

Licianne parle :

J'étais énervée, furieuse, sur les nerfs, triste : tout ces sentiments bouillonnaient en moi. Je me rendis aux cuisines et quitta le palais. Le garde à l'entrée voulut m'arrêter mais à l'aide d'un sort qui l'obligeait à rester immobile pendant quelques minutes, je l'arrêtai.

Je sais que je ne devais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ici mais sur le moment je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'est être seule.

J'allai chercher mon cheval et galopai jusqu'en forêt, là je m'arrêtai près d'un étang où nous venions jouer étant enfants. Ici personne ne viendra.

Quel crétin ! Quel idiot ! Comment pouvait-il se comparer à son père ! Il est différent de Morzan et il le sait ! Alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi rejeter mon aide ? Moi qui n'ai pensé qu'à lui pendant ces dix dernières années, moi qui donnerait ma vie pour lui, moi qui…l'aime.

Oui je l'aime. J'ai enfin compris ce sentiment, ce trouble étrange que je ressens lorsqu'il est près de moi. Je l'ai ressentis lors de notre après midi, lorsqu'on est tombé l'un sur l'autre et lorsque je l'ai veillé cette nuit là, ce besoin d'être près de lui. Je suis amoureuse !

Peut-être l'ais-je toujours été ?

Mais lui, il me repousse ; il me dit de partir, de ne plus m'occuper de lui. Comment le pourrais-je ?

Mon amour cruel est sans cœur. Il ignore combien je me languis, cet impitoyable bourreau.

Comment m'exprimer ? A qui parler ? Mon dieu, il ignore combien je souffre. Il ne sait pas.

Tu étais si loin et pourtant si proche. Et maintenant tu es proche et pourtant si loin.

Viens à moi.

Ne me taquine pas.

Comment lui dire ? A qui me confier ?

Quel idiot !

Il ne se doute même pas.

Il ne sait pas.

Xxx

A Uru'Baen :

« Une sorcière ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'ai rien remarqué et pourtant je la connais. »

« Je me doutais bien qu'elle cachait quelques chose »

« Et bien sûr tu ne m'as pas fait par de tes soupçons. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que nous sommes liés alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Il n'y avait rien de malveillant en elle et elle veut vraiment t'aider. De plus, tu avais l'air si heureux que je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. »

« Thorn, tu ne comprends pas qu'elle est encore plus en danger maintenant. C'est une inconsciente ! Venir à Uru'Baen alors que le roi fait arrêter tout les sorciers. »

« Tu es inquiet Murtagh. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle a pénétrée dans le château. Elle aurait pu se faire prendre. »

« Tu as été dur avec elle. Elle prend des risques pour toi et toi tu lui cries dessus. »

« Je sais que j'ai été brusque mais j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas le genre de personne a laquelle on s'attache. Quelle tête de mule ! »

« J'en connais une autre. »

« Epargnes-moi tes sarcasmes Thorn. »

« Et toi arrêtes de te comporter comme une brute. Tu crèves d'envie d'aller la voir, alors vas-y ! Vas lui demander des explications et vas t'excuser. »

« M'excuser ? »

« Parfaitement ! Tu tiens à cette fille et je sais que tu ne veux pas que ça se termine sur une dispute. »

Pas de soucie, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne me lâchera pas »

« Raison de plus pour aller lui expliquer CALMEMENT le danger qu'elle court. Pas besoin de lui crier dessus. »

« Depuis quant es-tu devenu un expert en femme Thorn ? »

« Depuis que mon imbécile de dragonnier fait le maladroit avec la seule fille intéressante de cette cité. Maintenant vas-y ! »

Murtagh décida de suivre les conseils de son dragon et parti à l'auberge. Mais en traversant la cour du palais, il surpris une conversation entre deux gardes :

« Oui, cette fille est arrivée et elle m'a immobilisé, comme ça ! Il y a de la sorcellerie là dessous. J'ai déjà été faire mon rapport. Il paraît que le roi a envoyé des troupes dans toute la ville afin de la retrouver. »

« Mais quelle idiote ! »Pensa Murtagh avant de foncer à l'auberge. Là, il alla au comptoir, où se trouvait Mira.

« Où est Licianne ? »

« Je l'ignore, elle n'est pas rentré pour son service… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Murtagh était déjà repartit.

« Il faut que je la trouve avant les gardes. Mais où peut-elle être ? »

Le jeune dragonnier commençait à paniquer.

« C'est de ma faute. Une fois de plus, j'ai mis quelqu'un en danger. »

A présent, il commençait à pleuvoir. Il se souvint q'un jour, ils s'étaient laissés surprendre pas la pluie. Ils avaient été s'abriter dans les ruines d'un ancien monastère, à l'extérieur de la ville, à la lisière de la forêt. En désespoir de cause, il se dit qu'elle y était peut-être.

Murtagh prit un cheval et se rendis aux ruines.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il la vit assise par terre, ses jambes repliées encerclées de ses bras, la tête baisée. Elle était trempée, ses cheveux dégoulinaient le long de ses épaules.

Il s'avança vers elle. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, Licianne releva la tête et se redressa aussitôt.

« Que fais-tu là ? »Demanda t-elle sévèrement.

« Je veux te parler. »

« C'est nouveau, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Tu me chasse et puis tu viens me rechercher »

« Licianne, je… »

« Tes paroles m'ont fait mal, Murtagh. »

« J'en suis désolé. Mais toi, tu n'as pas été honnête envers moi. Tu es une sorcière. »

« Ca te dérange ? » Répondit-elle sur un air de défi.

« Moi personnellement, non. Mais le roi, oui. Tu ignores donc qu'il ne veut pas de sorciers libres en Alageasia ? Soit tu le rejoins, soit tu es tué. Et je refuse que tu subisses l'un ou l'autre. »

« Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de moi ? »

« Ne joue pas à la dure avec moi. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit. .Mais c'était pour te protéger. »

« C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'on ne s'était plus vu depuis dix ans et que tu avais changé. Et tu veux toujours me protéger ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ne savait que répondre, sa raison lui disait de répondre que c'était parce qu'elle était son amie, mais son cœur disait tout autre chose.

Elle était là devant lui, le fixant de ses yeux gris avec arrogance.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si attirante, si courageuse, si déterminée ?

Quel est ce sentiment qui prend le contrôle ?

Je vois enfin les choses en face. Au revoir l'ancien moi.

« Laisse tomber.» dit-elle en partant.

Murtagh réagit très vite, il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser.

Il venait d'agir par impulsion et honnêtement, il se fichait des conséquences. C'était tellement bon.

Licianne parle :

Bon sang ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de protester qu'il m'avait plaquée contre le mur, et là il était entrain de m'embrasser ! Je devrais le repousser, le gifler, mais je n'en fis rien. Au contraire, je me surprend à répondra à ce baiser quelque peu violent, certes, mais tellement agréable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ça depuis longtemps. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il murmura « Je t'aime » alors qu'on s'était séparé afin de reprendre notre souffle.

Xxx

« Je t'aime » une phrase si courte et pourtant si difficile à prononcer. Surtout pour Murtagh, qui n'avait plus fait part de ses sentiments depuis bien longtemps.

Il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle en guise de réponse à cet acte audacieux. Aussi qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Licianne prit l'initiative de renouveler l'expérience.

Son baiser fut bien plus doux que le sien et lorsqu'elle y mit fin, elle murmura « je t'aime aussi idiot »

Elle ne l'avait pas giflé, mais après ces mots, ce fut tout comme.

Elle l'aimait !!!

Lui, le fils d'un meurtrier, le serviteur d'un tyran, celui que peu de personne avait aimé. Il aurait hurlé de joie mais il se rappela que la situation n'était pas si simple.

« Licianne, il y a bien trop de dangers. Je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte. Tu n'irais jamais du connaître la véritable nature de mes sentiments… »

« Murtagh, stop ! Ne gâche pas ce moment. Je ne risque rien, je serais discrète. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, ils savent. Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs au palais. Le garde a tout raconté et le roi a envoyé des soldats à ta recherche. »

Licianne blêmit.

« Oh non ! Je pensais qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas je … »

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

« J'étais furieuse, je n'ai pas réfléchi »

« De toute façon le mal est fait. Maintenant je ne qu'une solution. » Il hésita à continuer. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à lui faire accepter cette solution, lui-même avait dur.

« Il faut que tu partes d'Uru'Baen. »

« Non ! Ne me demande pas ça ! Je suis venue pour toi, pour te sauver. Je refuse de t'abandonner. Pas maintenant, pas encore. »

Elle réagissait exactement comme il l'avait pensé.

Il la prit par les épaules.

« Licianne regarde moi ! Tu ne peux m'aider pour l'instant. J'ignore ce que tu comptes faire, mais j'ai la certitude que la solution de ma délivrance n'est pas ici. Tu l'as trouvera, je le sais, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es bien trop têtue pour renoncer. »

Il la serra contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas retourner à Vallnore » sanglota Licianne contre le torse de Murtagh.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'y retourner. Vas chez les Vardens. »

« Les rebelles ? »

« « Oui, ils ont besoin de sorciers. Et je pense que tu seras en sécurité là-bas. Mais ne révèle rien de notre enfance, ni de tes sentiments pour moi. Autrement tu seras considérée comme une ennemie. »

« Ils me poseront des questions ? »

« Pire, ils lieront dans ton esprit. »

« J'ai appris à cacher certains souvenirs. De nous, ils ne sauront rien. »

« Il faut encore que tu saches une chose. Leur dragonnier, Eragon, c'est mon frère. »

Les yeux de la sorcière s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Mère l'a caché dans un village afin de le protégé de Morzan et du roi. »

« Je comprends maintenant. Lorsqu'elle est partie quant nous avions trois ans. C'était pour accoucher en sécurité. »

« Oui. Ecoute, il ne faut surtout pas qu'Eragon apprenne que tu me connais. Autrement, il ne t'accordera jamais sa confiance. Je l'ai trahis et il ne doit pas me porter dans son cœur à présent. » Dit-il amèrement.

Ensuite, Murtagh raconta à Licianne sa rencontre avec Eragon, leur amitié, leur périple jusqu'aux Vardens et pour finir, leur duel aux Plaines Brûlantes.

« Licianne, promets-moi de ne rien dire. Il en va de ta sécurité. »

« Je te promet. »

« Bien. Maintenant attends-moi ici. Je vais te chercher un cheval et des vivres. Ensuite tu partiras. »

« Si vite ! Mais comment trouverais-je les Vardens ? »

« Ils sont au Surda. Il faudra que tu te dépêches, ils vont sans doute se réfugier autre part. Maintenant que le roi connaît leur position, ils ne peuvent y rester. » Puis il parti pour la ville.

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Lorsque Murtagh revint, nous nous dîmes au revoir.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je devais le quitter alors que nous venions tout juste de nous retrouver et de comprendre nos sentiments.

Mais je savais qu'il avait raison, si je voulais trouver une formule capable de briser les serments en ancien langage, ce n'était pas ici que je devais chercher. Malheureusement, j'ignorais où chercher.

Alors qu'il m'embrassait une dernière fois, je fis le serment de ne jamais abandonner.

Pour l'instant, il me fallait juste… repartir.


	5. Une multitude de rencontres

Chapitre 4 : Une multitude de rencontres…et de révélations

Ils n'ont rien que le ciel  
Pour abriter leurs jours  
Et les roches immortelles  
Pour marquer leur parcours  
Ils laissent dans ma vie  
Des éclats de soleil  
De vérité  
Je les suis sans un bruit  
Quand dans mon cœur s'éveille  
La liberté

Guidés par l'étincelle  
Ils sont restés  
Des rebelles, rebelles  
Des rebelles, rebelles

(Hélène Ségara : Rebelles)

Les premiers jours de son voyage se passèrent sans encombres. Licianne chevauchait sans relâche et s'arrêtait uniquement pour manger et dormir, le plus souvent en pleine nature.

Mais la nuit du cinquième jour, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans une forêt, une intuition la réveilla. Elle se sentait en danger.

Quelque chose approchait, le calme de la nuit n'était qu'une façade.

Elle se leva, prit son sac et se dirigea vers sa monture. Il n'était pas bon de rester là.

Mais à peine fut-elle sur son cheval, qu'une flèche siffla à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Le cheval, prit de panique, se rua. Heureusement, Licianne parvint à rester sur celui-ci et parti au galop. Un regard en arrière lui permit de constater qu'elle était poursuivie par trois soldats.

Ceux-ci tirèrent d'autres flèches qu'elle parvint tout juste à éviter. Alors qu'elle commençait à les distancer, son cheval fut atteint pas une flèche. Il tomba, entraînant sa cavalière dans sa chute.

Bien qu'étourdie, Licianne se releva très vite et se mit à courir. Mais elle comprit très vite que cela ne servait à rien. Ils allaient la rattraper.

Il lui fallait les affronter et cela sans arme.

Elle ramassa quelques pierres et se cachait dans un buisson. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle doit pas être bien loin » À peine le soldat avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il reçut une pierre de plein fouet au visage. Déstabilisé, il tomba de sa monture.

« Elle est là !!! »

« Attrapez-la ! Et n'oubliez pas, le roi la veut vivante ! »

« Brisingr !! » cria Licianne.

Le bras du soldat s'enflamma. Cela sema la discorde parmi la troupe, les chevaux se cabrèrent forçant ainsi leur cavalier à mettre pied à terre.

Profitant de cette diversion, Licianne s'enfuit.

Malheureusement l'un des soldats la vit et remonta à cheval afin de la poursuivre.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'aller bien loin. En effet, il reçut une pierre lancée par Licianne. Le cavalier la réceptionna en plein front et assommé, tomba de cheval. Le cheval allégé, s'arrêta, se qui permit à Licianne de s'en emparer et de repartir au galop.

Mais le soldat n'était pas si assommé qu'elle l'avait pensée, et il eut le temps de tirer une flèche avec son arbalète.

La flèche toucha la jeune sorcière à l'épaule.

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Je sentis une douleur effroyable lorsque la flèche se planta dans mon épaule. Je faillis perdre l'équilibre et tomber de ma selle. Mais heureusement, je parvins à demeurer sur ma monture et à poursuivre ma route. Mais la douleur augmentait de plus en plus, des larmes me montaient aux yeux, brouillant ainsi ma vision.

Je fut saisie de vertiges et dû lutter pour ne pas m'évanouir.

J'ignore combien de temps je parvins à continuer ma route. Je sais juste qu'au bout d'un moment, je fus prise d'un vertige si fort que je tombai. La dernière chose dont je me souvient avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, fut l'odeur âpre du sang qui s'écoulait de mon épaule.

Xxx

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance ; Licianne était allongée dans un lit. Pendant un instant, elle crut être de retour à Vallnore.

Elle voulue se redresser, mais la douleur de sa blessure à l'épaule lui fit rapidement change d'avis. Elle retomba sur son oreiller en gémissant.

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille entra dans la chambre, portant un plateau. En la voyant réveillée, elle posa sa charge et s'approchât du lit.

« Ne bougez surtout pas mademoiselle. Votre blessure n'est pas encore tout à fait guérie. »

« Où suis-je ? »

« Au Surda. Mon père vous a trouvée évanouie dans son champ. Il vous a ramenée ici. »

« Au Surda ? Quel heureux hasard. »Pensa Licianne. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Je me nomme Tara »

Tara était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et yeux couleur noisette. Son regard était bienveillant et elle devait avoir quelques années en moins que Licianne. Seize ans, peut être.

Peut après ce premier échange, Licianne sentit à nouveau sa tête tournée et se rendormit.

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Lorsque je repris connaissance, il faisait nuit.

Une bougie brûlait sur la table, à côté d'un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une carafe d'eau et un bol de soupe. En voyant cela, je me rends compte à quel point j'étais affamée. Je me levai et alla à la table. La soupe était froide.

Je passai la main au dessus du bol, rendant ainsi le liquide chaud.

Dés que j'eus fini la soupe, Tara entra dans la pièce.

« Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes réveillée. » Puis son regard se posa sur le bol vide. « Vous auriez dû m'appeler pour que je réchauffe le potage ! Froid, ce n'est pas très bon ! »Dit-elle sur un air de reproche.

« Ce n'est rien Tara. Même froide elle était très bonne. »Répondis-je.

Je préférais lui cacher mes origines pour le moment.

Elle s'assit en face de moi.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous n'avez plus de vertiges ? »

« Je te remercie. Mais tout va bien. Je me sens mieux. »

Nous n'échangeâmes aucuns mots pendant un moment. Puis je remarquai que Tara voulait demander quelque chose. Mais elle n'osait pas.

« Pose ta question Tara. N'ais crainte. » Dis-je pour l'encourager.

« Qui vous a mise dans cet état ? »

J'hésitai, mais fini par opter pour une partie de la vérité.

« Des soldats de l'empire. »

La jeune fille me regarda avec étonnement.

« Mais pour qu'elle raison? »

Que répondre ?

« Etes-vous des Vardens ? »

Ce fut à mon tour d'être étonnée.

« Tu les connais ? »

« Pas personnellement. Mais tout le monde sait que le roi du Surda les abrite. Il paraît même que leur chef demeure au palais. Ils ne sont pas très appréciés par ici. Mon père dit qu'à cause d'eux, le Surda finira par avoir de très gros ennuis. Il y a déjà eut cette bataille aux Plaines Brûlantes. Beaucoup d'hommes y ont perdu la vie. Mais père pense que le pire est à venir. On dit que le roi Galbatorix envoi son nouveau parjure brûler des villages entiers. Un jour ce sera notre tour de finir en cendres. » Finit-elle.

Visiblement, les gens n'aiment pas le roi et encore moins Murtagh. Qu'en aux Vardens, ils ne les considéraient pas comme des défenseurs de la liberté.

« Alors, pourquoi vous pourchassaient-ils. » Insista Tara, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

« Je l'ignore. »

Après un moment, Tara se leva.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et je crois que je vais en faire de même. A demain. »

Je ne me rendormi pas tout de suite.

La bonne nouvelle était que j'étais au Surda et apparemment les Vardens aussi. Le problème était : Comment entrer en contact avec eux ?

Puis mes pensées dévièrent vers Tara. Cette jeune fille était tr ès aimable mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.

Mais après tout, ce n'est qu'une impression.

Xxx

Le lendemain, Licianne se sentait encore mieux que la veille. Son épaule était toujours douloureuse, mais la douleur était supportable.

Elle enfila une robe que Tara avait déposée à son intention et sortit de la chambre.

Elle suivit des éclats de voix qui provenaient d'une autre pièce, c'est ainsi qu'elle trouvât Tara et un homme qui devait être son père, entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Ah mademoiselle ! Vous voilà parmi nous. Tara m'a dit que vous alliez beaucoup mieux. »Dit-il chaleureusement.

« Oui, merci beaucoup monsieur. Je vous doit la vie. »

« « Laissez tomber. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve une jeune fille évanouie dans son champ. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Tara m'a dit que vous ignorez ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Bizarre ? Elle ne lui avait donc pas parlé des soldats ?

Licianne allait répondre, mais Tara ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Père, laissez-la tranquille. Venez-vous asseoir, vous devez avoir faim ? »Ajouta t'elle à Licianne, en lui présentant une miche de pain.

« Oui, merci »Répondit la sorcière en s'asseyant.

« Bon je vais vous laissez. Les champs ne se labourent malheureusement pas tout seuls. » Dit le père en partant.

Restée seule avec Tara, Licianne décida de la questionner.

« Vous n'avez pas parlé des soldats à votre père ? »

Tara leva les yeux de sa tasse.

« En effet. Je trouve inutile de l'inquiéter. »

« Oui. Et de toute façon, je ne resterais pas longtemps. Tara, savez-vous où je puis trouver les Vardens ? »

La jeune fille, étonnée pas cette question si directe, faillit lâcher sa tasse.

« Comment le saurais-je. ? Je vous ait dis hier ce que j'en pensait. »

« Non. Vous m'avez dit ce que votre père et les habitants en pensaient. Mais vous ? »

« Je pense pareil. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller faire des courses. »Dit-elle précipitamment. Elle prit un châle et sorti.

« Qu'elle étrange réaction » Pensa Licianne.

Puis, poussée par une intuition, elle prit une cape et décida de suivre Tara.

Et elle eut raison. En effet, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les quartiers mal famés. Ensuite, elle s'engagea dans une ruelle étroite.

Caché derrière le coin de la rue, Licianne la vit entrer dans une vieille battisse. La jeune sorcière s'aventura dans la ruelle, à présent déserte, et regarda la façade de la maison.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien faire la dedans ? »

A peine avait-elle pensé cela, la porte s'ouvrit violement. Licianne voulut s'enfuir, mais deux hommes l'attrapèrent. L'un deux plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, tandis que l'autre lui attacha les mains derrière le dos.

Ils l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur de la bicoque.

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui venait de se produire.

Qui étaient ces hommes ? Que me voulaient-ils ?

Il fait sombre ici. Je cessai de me débattre et me laissait emmené à l'étage. Ils me firent entrer dans une pièce où se trouvait d'autres personnes. Parmi elle, Tara.

« Mais vous êtes fous ! Ne là tenez pas comme ça ! Elle est blessée à l'épaule ! »

A cette instant, j'éprouvais un élan de gratitude pour Tara.

En effet, en me tenant ainsi, ils avaient ravivé ma douleur à l'épaule.

Ils me lâchèrent.

« On ignore de quoi elle est capable » déclara un des hommes en guise d'excuse.

« Je ne ferais rien. J'ignore même se qui se passe. » Répondis-je.

« Travailles-tu pour le roi ? » Demanda un homme sans tenir compte de ce que je venais de dire.

« Non ! Je… »

« Alors pourquoi cherches-tu les Vardens ? »

« Je recherches leur protection. »

« En échange de quoi ? »

« De mes services. »

« Les Vardens ont besoin de combattants, pas de servante »

Je ne savais que répondre. Devais-je leur révéler mon identité ?

« Tara nous a dit que tu avais été poursuivie par des soldats. Pourquoi ? »

« Je vous répondrai uniquement si vous me dites qui vous êtes. »

L'homme sorti un poignard et me le mit sous la gorge.

« Si j'étais toi ma jolie, je répondrais sans faire d'histoire.

« Non Markus !» s'écria Tara en approchant.

« Tara ne te mêles pas de ça »

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. De plus, je doute que Dame Nasuada approuve ce genre de méthode »

Markus sembla hésiter, puis finalement abaissa le poignard.

« Fais comme tu veux »

Tara se tourna vers moi.

« Nous sommes les Vardens. Ou du moins nous en faisons parti. Nous tenions une réunion juste avant que tu n'arrives. Maintenant à ton tour de répondre à notre question. Qui es-tu ? »

A présent je n'avais guère le choix.

« Je m'appelle Licianne Warren. Je viens de Vallnore. Il s'agit de la dernière cité libre de sorciers. Je suis sorcière moi-même. Les soldats l'ont découvert, c'est pourquoi ils me pourchassaient. Je cherche les Vardens car je souhaiterais leur apporter mon aide. »

« Comment savoir si tu dis la vérité ? »

« Vu ma situation actuelle, il serait mal venu de vous mentir. »

Tara me regarda, comme pour chercher la vérité dans mes yeux. Puis elle déclara :

« Markus, Orrorrin, Vous allez amener Licianne à Nasuada. Elle sera quoi faire. »

« Tu es sur que… »

« Si c'est une sorcière, il faut mettre dame Nasuada au courant. De plus, ils pourront la tester pour savoir si ce qu'elle dit est vrai. »

« Très bien. Alors allons y »

Je ne saurais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite car quelqu'un me frappa sur la tête et je m'évanouis.

Xxx

Quant elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit qu'un mur de pierres en face d'elle. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était dans un cachot. Sa bouche était bâillonnée et ses mains liées derrière son dos.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Pendant combien de temps allait-on la laisser là ?

Sa seconde question trouva rapidement une réponse car la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et une jeune femme à la peau sombre pénétra dans la pièce, suivie d'un homme et d'une jeune femme.

« Dame Nasuada, voici la fille »Déclara l'homme à la femme noire.

Dame Nasuada ? Le chef des Vardens ! pensa Licianne

« Détachez là ! »Ordonna Nasuada.

« Madame, elle pourrait tenter quelque chose ! »

« Je ne crois pas »Répondit-elle en regardant Licianne dans les yeux.

L'homme s'exécuta.

Ses liens défaits, Licianne retira le bâillon et relava.

« Pouvons-nous vous faire confiance ? »Demanda le chef des Vardens.

« Vous le pouvez madame. »Répondit la sorcière en s'inclinant.

« Pourtant il va falloir vous faire encore subir une dernière épreuve. Trianna ici présente, est une sorcière au service des Vardens. Elle va fouiller votre esprit afin de vérifier si vous avez un lien quelconque avec l'empire » Dit Nasuada en désignant la jeune femme restée à l'écart.

« Voilà donc ce dont Murtagh m'avait parlé »Pensa Licianne tout en prenant soin d'enfuir tout ses souvenirs compromettants au fin fond de sa mémoire grâce à un sort silencieux apprit à Vallnore.

« Faites »Dit-elle à Trianna.

La jeune femme psalmodia quelques mots inaudibles et Licianne sentit avec douleur une force pénétrer dans son esprit. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être un livre ouvert pour cette étrangère. Elle lui révéla sa vie à Vallnore. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui semblaient être des heures pour Licianne, l'esprit de Trianna quitta celui de Licianne. Prise de vertige, Licianne sentit ses forces la quitter et dû s'asseoir par terre afin de reprendre des forces.

« Elle n'est pas avec l'empire. Elle dit vrai. Vous avez devant vous une légendaire sorcière de Vallnore, la cité des sorciers. » Annonça son « bourreau », une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

« Mais je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici. Ceux de Vallnore ne se soucient guère du destin d'Alageasia. »

« Paix Trianna ! »Coupa Nasuada. »Je suis certaine que mademoiselle Warren va nous fournir toutes les explications que nous souhaitons. Mais d'abord, je pense qu'elle mérite un peu de repos. Votre voyage à dû être long. » Ajouta t-elle à Licianne.

« Oui madame, un peu de repos ne serait pas de trop. »Répondit la sorcière en se relevant.

« Bien. Trianna, conduis Licianne à l'auberge. »

Xxx

Les deux sorcières n'échangèrent aucune parole alors qu'elles déambulaient dans les rues du Surda. Arrivées devant une auberge, Trianna se tourna vers Licianne.

« Voilà c'est ici. Il n'y a que des Vardens ici. Vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous venez de la part de Nasuada. » Dit-elle sèchement avant de repartir.

« Manifestement elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup »Pensa Licianne avant d'entrer dans l'établissement.

Suivant les conseils de Trianna, elle obtint une chambre. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de prendre un bain. Revigorée, elle enfila sa robe et décida d'aller faire un tour.

Au détour d'une rue, elle croisa un chat au comportement étrange. En effet, celui-ci s'arrêta juste devant elle et la dévisagea.

Puis elle entendit une voix dans sa tête :

« Suis-moi jeune sorcière » Puis le chat parti dans une rue.

« Le chat me parle ! » S'étonna Licianne en regardant le chat partit. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Le chat se retourna.

« Oui je parle ! Allez ! Viens ! »

Elle le suivit et se trouva bientôt face à la devanture d'un magasin.

« Une herboristerie ? »

« Qu'attend- tu ? Entre ! »Ordonna le chat en entrant lui-même dans la boutique.

Licianne décida d'obéir.

L'intérieur du magasin était sombre, hormis les bougies qui brûlaient sur une table. Soudain, une jeune femme fit son apparition.

« Et bien Solembum, qui m'as-tu amené là ? »

« Heu, bonjour. Je ne voulais pas déranger mais votre chat, il… »

« Oh ce n'est pas mon chat. Solembum est libre. C'est un chat garou. Il t'as parlé ? »

« Oui. Il m'as dit de venir et… »

« Veux tu que je lise ton avenir dans des os de dragon ? » demanda l'étrange femme.

Ne voulant pas l'offenser, Licianne accepta.

« Si vous voulez. Mais je n'ais pas d'argent. »

« Qui a parlé d'argent. Vient t'asseoir. »

Licianne s'exécuta tandis que la voyante lançait les os sur la table puis elle les observa pendant un instant.

« Très intéressant mademoiselle Warren. Ton présent est chaotique, qu'en a ton avenir il est lié à bien des gens. Je vois surtout des dragonniers. Ils sont présent dans ton passé, ton présent et ton futur. Je vois des ennemis puissants et des amis tout aussi puissants. Une guète insensée que tu poursuivras sans relâche et dont je ne vois pas le dénouement. Tu prendras part à la guerre et au futur de l'Alageasia. Oh ! Il y un garçon qui compte beaucoup pour toi. Il est ténébreux, en danger et c'est pour lui que tu te bats. Il est dragon… »

« Stop ! » s'écria Licianne en paniquant. La voyante releva la tête, étonnée.

« Qui a-t-il ? Aurais-tu peur que je découvre le nom de ce dragonnier ? »Demanda la voyante sournoisement.

« Je crois que je vais y aller »Dit Licianne en se levant.

« Licianne, fille de Trianna. Reste ici ! »

« Vous connaissez ma mère ? »

« En effet. »

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je me nomme Angela et tel que tu peux le voire, je suis voyante, herboriste et sorcière. J'ai également vécu au Vallnore, il y a bien longtemps. J'y ai rencontré une jeune fille arrogante, intrépide et peu soucieuse des règles. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Julianna et était destinée à succéder à son père au conseil. Mais Julianna ne souhaitait pas cela. Elle voulait une vie plus trépidante. J'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue par la suite car j'ai quitté Vallnore. J'aime être là où les choses se passent et au Vallnore il ne se passe jamais rien. Après avoir quitté le Vallnore, j'ai rejoins les Vardens. Puis un beau jour, j'au vu débarquer sur le pas de ma porte Julianna. Il pleuvait ce jour là et elle était trempée mais néanmoins, elle affichait un sourire triomphal. Elle m'a annoncé fièrement : « J'ai quitté le Vallnore ! J'ai envoyé balader mon père. Il voulait que je me maris et que je siège au conseil. J'ai refusé et je suis partie. Angela, tu peux m'héberger ? » Que pouvais-je répondre ? J'ai accepté et Julianna s'est installée avec moi ? Elle m'aidait à la boutique. ? Elle était très douée. Mais un soir, elle a surprit une réunion avec les Vardens. Ta mère avait un comportement enflammé. Elle a exigé de rejoindre les Vardens. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré ton père. »

« Mon père était un soldat pour le roi »Ajouta Licianne.

« Soldat ? Ton père ! »Et Angela hurla de rire comme si Licianne lui avait raconté la meilleure blague de tout l'Alageasia.

« Ton père, un soldat du roi ! C'est n'importe quoi !qui t'as raconté ça ? »

« Ma mère. »Répondit sérieusement Licianne.

« Julianna ? C'est étonnent quoique prudent. Mais de là à avoir dit qu'il travaillait pour le roi. C'est exagéré. Ton père était dragonnier. Il travaillait pour les Vardens. C'est même lui qui est l'origine de la rébellion, il est le premier chef des Vardens. Il s'appelait Brom. »

Licianne ne sus que dire. Cette nouvelle était aberrante. Son père, dragonnier ! Impossible ! Elle se sentait trahis par sa mère. Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher ça ! Pendant toutes ces années elle avait crue n'être qu'une fille de domestique. D'abord fille de sorcière maintenant fille de dragonnier ! Et après ?

« Licianne ? » Appela Angela, inquiète du mutisme soudain de la jeune fille.

Sans prévenir, la jeune sorcière se leva d'un bond, faisant basculer la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

« C'est impossible, vous devez confondre. Je dois y aller. Je vais me reposer. Au revoir. » Balbutia Licianne en partant.

Angela aurait voulue la retenir mais la voix de Solembum résonna dans sa tête :

« Laisse là. Elle reviendra. »

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Je revins dans ma chambre à l'auberge et me jeta sur le lit en pleurant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ces mensonges, ces secrets ? Qui suis-je ? Qui étaient mes parents ? Pourquoi mère ? Pourquoi m'avoir mentit au sujet de mon père ? Pourquoi alors que mes deux parents faisaient parti des Vardens, ais-je grandis à Uru'Baen ? Au palais en plus !

Et où était-il ce père si puissant ? J'aurais dû poser la question à Angela mais j'étais tellement surprise.

Pourquoi craignais-je autant d'en savoir plus sur mon dragonnier de père ? Je brûlais d'envie de tout connaître à son sujet et en même temps je redoutais les réponses à mes questions. Brom ? Où avais-je déjà entendu ce nom ?

Oh Murtagh ! Comme j'aimerais que tu sois là. J'ai tellement besoin de ta présence.

Xxx

Toc, Toc

Licianne se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était endormie ! Elle bondit du lit et alla ouvrir.

C'était Tara.

« Bonjour Licianne. Je viens te chercher. Dame Nasuada souhaite s'entretenir avec toi. »

« Bonjour ? Mais nous sommes le matin ? Mais on était l'après-midi ? »

« Heu, c'était hier. Tu es arrivée ici dans l'après midi. Le soleil a eu le temps de se coucher et de se lever à nouveau. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Je te suis. »

Elle avait dormi d'une traite ! Les révélations de la veille l'avaient chamboulés plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Les deux filles arrivèrent dans l'appartement s de Nasuada.

« Ah Licianne, assis-toi je te pris. J'aimerais que tu me racontes ton pénible. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

« Dans, les sorciers de Vallnore ne viendront pas nous aider ? »Demanda le chef des Vardens.

« Non madame. Je suis venue de mon plein gré. Sans leur accord. Les sorciers de Vallnore sont, j'ai honte de le dire, égoïstes et ils ne se préoccupent pas d'Alageasia. Ils vivent dans leur cité et n'ont qu faire de la guerre. N'étant pas d'accord avec eux, j'ai décidé de vous apporter mon aide, si humble soit-elle. »

« Et je l'accepte avec joie. J'avoue ne pas être très à l'aise avec les sorciers et leurs pouvoirs. Mais je suis consciente que cette guerre ne se gagnera pas par la seule force des armées mais aussi grâce aux pouvoirs des sorciers et des dragonniers. »

« Oui. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un dragonnier avec vous ? »

« En effet, Eragon et Saphira, sa dragonne, sont notre plus grand espoir »

« Demeurent-ils ici ? »

« Pour le moment ils sont en mission. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Juste par curiosité. Il me plairait de rencontrer celui qu'on nomme Tueur d'Ombre. »

« Peut-être auras-tu cette chance. Maintenant je te pris de me laisser. J'ai à faire. »

« Bien madame. »Et Licianne quitta les appartements de Nasuada.

Ne sachant que faire, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Angela. Elle avait bien trop de questions sur son père.

Xxx

Licianne entra dans la boutique :

« Licianne te revoilà. Que puis-je pour toi ? »Demanda Angela voyant la sorcière.

« Parlez moi de mon père. Je veux savoir qui il est, comment a-t-il rencontrer ma mère, pourquoi n'est –il pas rester avec nous, où est t'il ? »

« Une question à la fois. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir sur tes parents. Mais toi, en échange, il faudra m'en dire plus sur la raison de ta présence ici. »

« Je suis juste venu apporter mon aide. »

« A d'autre. On ne quitte pas le cocon douillet de Vallnore sur un coup de tête. »

« Très bien. Répondez à mes questions et je répondrai aux votre. »

« Ca me va. Alors que veux-tu savoir ? »Demanda l'herboriste en s'asseyant.

Licianne prit place en face d'elle.

« Comment est mon père ? »

« C'est quelqu'un de posé, réfléchi. Il était révolté de voir ce qu'était devenu la caste des dragonniers et n'a jamais approuvé les idées de Galbatorix. Alors que les treize parjures l'ont rejoins, ton père a créé la rébellion afin de lutter contre la tyrannie imposée par le roi et ses serviteurs. Il a rassemblé de vaillants combattants et a convaincu les elfes et les nains de se joindre à sa cause. Qu'en à sa relation avec ta mère, au début, ils se chamaillaient tout le temps. Ta mère prenait un malin plaisir à la contredire et ton père la traitait d'emmerdeuse. Brom se mettait rarement en colère mais ta mère avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. J'ignore comment ils se sont mis ensemble. Je sais juste que ta mère l'aimait. Elle me là avoué. Brom, je sais juste qu'il aimait une femme qui ne pouvait lui rendre son amour. Il a dû se résigner et se tourner vers ta mère qui elle lui vouait un amour sans limite. Malheureusement, le dragon de Brom a été tué par un parjure. Après cela, ton père n'a plus jamais été le même. Il était distant et renfermé. Il a demandé à être remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre à la tête de Vardens. Ensuite, il est parti à la recherche de l'assassin de son dragon et n'est plus revenu.

« Et ma mère dans tout ça ? »

« Julianna a apprit qu'elle était enceinte peu de temps après le départ de ton père. Elle a comprit qu'elle ne le reverrait plus alors elle est partie pour Uru'Baen. Au début il s'agissait d'une mission d'espionnage. Mais Julianna s'est liée d'amitié avec une dame de la cour, Séléna et s'est faite engagée pour être la nourrice du fils de cette dame. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ta mère, elle est venue m'annoncer ta naissance. Elle semblait heureuse et en sécurité. Elle a cessé tout contact avec les Vardens. »

« Mon père n'a jamais eu connaissance de ma existence ? »

« Jamais. »

« Où est-il à présent ? »

« Désolé de te l'apprendre mais il est mort. Il y a de ça quelques mois. »

Licianne sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle venait d'apprendre la vérité sur son père. C'était comme si elle l'avait retrouvé en quelque sorte et maintenant elle l'avait à nouveau perdu.

Afin de ne pas pleurer, elle décida de changer de sujet.

« Qui est le dragonnier responsable de la mort du dragon de mon père ? »

« Ah, j'attendais que tu me pose cette question. Il s'agit d'un dragonnier nommé Morzan. »

« Comment ! »

« Je comprends ta surprise. Et oui, aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître c'est la vérité Morzan est responsable de la mort du dragon. Il s'est fait tué par ton père. Cela a mis fin au temps des dragonniers. »

« Ma mère était-elle au courant qu'il s'agissait de Morzan ? Car on vivait à quelques mètres de lui. Dame Selena était sa femme et l'amie de ma mère. Ca n'a pas de sens ! »

« J'ignore ce que savait Julianna ou quels étaient ses attentions en allant à Uru'Baen. Elle m'a juste dit que c'était pour ta sécurité. Selena ignorait que Julianna connaissait Brom ou qu'elle faisait partie des Vardens. Elle a juste choisie une amie pour s'occuper de son fils. Julianna n'allait pas refuser. Au palais, vous étiez en sécurité, nourries, logées et tu bénéficiais d'une éducation. Je comprends ton malaise. Ton père est responsable de la mort du père de ton ami. Parles-moi du fils de Morzan. Vous avez grandi ensemble j'imagine. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous s'avoir cela ? »

« C'est un ennemi des Vardens et je suis des Vardens. De plus, ta vie à Uru'Baen m'intéresse. »

« Vous en parlerez à Nasuada ? »

« Rien ne sortira de cette pièce je t'en fait le serment. »

« Bien. »

Et Licianne lui raconta tout. Son amitié avec Murtagh, leurs jeux, leurs bêtises. Sa vie au palais et son départ pour le Vallnore.

« Ah Shira est donc venu te reprendre. Qu'est-elle devenue ? »

« Vous connaissez tante Shira ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai vécue un temps au Vallnore. Elle n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque. »

« Elle m'a recueilli et élevée. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu apprendre la magie. Je suis restée à la citadelle pendant dix ans. »

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Uru'Baen ? »

« C'est assez personnel. Mais étant donné que j'ai promis de tout vous dire. Au Vallnore, j'ai eu une vision de Murtagh. Il était en danger. Cela m'a suffit pour me décider à revenir à Uru'Baen. Là, j'ai appris qu'il était dragonnier. »

« Mais tu as quant même décidé de l'aider ? »

« Oui. Je veux le libérer de son serment. »

« Entreprise vouée à l'échec. Personne ne peut briser un serment en ancien langage. »

« Je trouverais ! J'y arriverais ! »

« Tant de passion, dis moi, est-ce bien un ami d'enfance que tu veux sauver ? »Demanda malicieusement Angela.

« Et bien… » Licianne rougissait.

« Je vois. Ta mère et toi semblez avoir un penchant pour les dragonniers. Donc si j'ai bien compris, le fils de Morzan et la fille de Brom sont amoureux. . Voilà qui est intéressant et étrange. »

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas.

« Je t'aiderais. Tu me sembles déterminée et j'apprécie ça, ensuite je suis curieuse de voir si tu vas réussir et enfin j'ai promis à ta mère de t'apporter mon aide. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta mère savait que tu viendrais me voir. Une grande sorcière ta mère. Elle m'a remis cela pour toi. Je pense que tu en auras besoin. »Dit la voyante en tendant à Licianne un poignard.

« Voici Sharak »Dit-elle en mettant l'objet dans les mains de la jeune fille.

Licianne le regarda avec curiosité. Elle sortit la lame de son petit fourreau de cuir. La lame mesurait plus au moins 10 centimètres. Trente centimètre avec la poignée. Des inscriptions que Licianne ne parvint pas à déchiffrer, étaient gravées sur le métal. Le manche était incrusté de petites pierres noires.

« Une si petite arme porte un nom ? Ce n'est même pas une épée. »

« C'est bien mieux qu'une simple épée. Sharak est un poignard maudit. »

« Maudit ? »

« La lame est empoisonnée. »

« Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Il est facile de mettre du poison sur une lame. Et il existe beaucoup de contrepoison. »

« Le poison n'est pas sur la lame. Il est dans la lame. Il fait parti de l'acier. C'est un poison très violent, une invention de ta mère. Si tu blesses quelqu'un avec Sharak, la personne n'aura plus que vingt secondes à vivre. »

« Il existe un contrepoison ? »

« Un seul. Unique. Il s'agit du sang de la personne qui a ensorcelée la lame. »

« Pour Sharak il s'agit de… »

« Ta mère. Elle là ensorcelée. C'était son arme personnelle. »

« C'est un sortilège de magie noire ? »

« La magie n'est ni noire, ni blanche. Cela dépend de comment l'ensorceleur l'utilise. Si c'est pour faire le bien ou le mal. »

« Ma mère est décédée. Il n'y a donc plus de contrepoison. »

« Si, il y en encore un. Ton, le sang de Juliana coule dans tes veines, sa magie. C'est plus que suffisant. »

Licianne regarda le poignard avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. C'était une arme redoutable, crée par sa mère. Et maintenant elle en héritait. C'était comme si sa mère là protégeait à travers cette arme.

« Merci Angela. »

« Je n'ai fait que te la remettre sous l'ordre de Juliana. Licianne, Murtagh t'a-t-il parlé de son frère ? »

« Eragon ? Oui il m'a dit de ne pas lui révéler que je le connais et que nous avons grandit ensemble à Uru'Baen. Autrement il ne me fera pas confiance. »

« Sage conseil. Mais je pense que tu ne dois pas le suivre. Je pense que tu devrais dire la vérité à Eragon. Au sujet de Murtagh et de ton père. »

« Pour qu'elle raison ? »

« Premièrement, tu vas avoir besoin de son aide pour sauver Murtagh. En effet, Eragon va bientôt retourner chez les elfes. Tu devrais l'accompagner afin de consulter leur bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de briser le serment du Murtagh. Deuxièmement, Brom est mort en sauvant la vie d'Eragon. Celui-ci a une dette envers lui. Tu es sa fille, c'est donc a toi qu'il la doit désormais. Il ne te fera rien. »

« Et s'il refuse. S'il raconte mon histoire à Nasuada ? »

« Il n'en fera rien. Fais-moi confiance. Ce n'est pas un idiot. »

« Où puis-je le trouver ? »

« Il reviendra bientôt, il est parti sauver quelqu'un avec son cousin. A son retour, va te présenter et demande lui de t'emmener avec lui et Saphira a Ellesméra. »

« Merci Angela pour tout. Je vais aller dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« Je comprends. Passe me voir quant tu veux. »

Et Licianne quitta l'herboriste.

Elle venait d'apprendre tant de chose.

Sa vie lui semblait bien compliquée désormais. Un père dragonnier, une mère sorcière, un petit ami au service de l'empire t le frère de celui-ci à convaincre.

Si elle y parvenait, elle irait chez les elfes. Sorciers et elfes ne se sont jamais beaucoup aimé, c'est pourquoi elle appréhendait un peu son éventuel séjour là-bas.

Mais d'un autre coté, elle trouvera peut-être quelques chose pour aider Murtagh.

Cette simple pensée lui suffit à lui redonner courage.

Elle ira parler à Eragon, elle ira chez les elfes et très bientôt, elle et Murtagh seront réunis.

Oui, bientôt ils seront ensemble, pour toujours.


	6. chapitre 6, première partie

Chapitre 5 : Elfes, danse, prétendant et tir à l'arc

Tueur d'ombre

C'est comme ça qu'ils t'appellent

Je suis curieuse à propos de toi

Je suis effrayée et peu certaine que tu me fasses confiance

Mais tes yeux semblent dire que tu es bon

Toi et moi faisons face ensemble

Paix et pouvoir, amour pour toujours

Qui suis-je pour te demander ça ?

(Inspirée de Lion, chanson du film Narnia)

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle savait pour son père, trois jours qu'elle essayait de penser à autre chose en aidant Angela au magasin, trois jours qu'elle redoutais le moment où elle devrait parler à Eragon. Bref, trois jours déplaisants.

« Mandragore s'il te plait »

« … »

« Licianne, mandragore s'il te plait »

« … »

« Licianne, les racines de mandragores ! » Cria Angela à sa jeune assistante.

« Oui ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je vais te les chercher. » Répondit Licianne en se dirigeant vers une étagère.

« Pourquoi je m'énerves ? Ca fait trois fois que je te parle. Mais toi, tu as la tête ailleurs. »

« Désole Angela. J'appréhende ma rencontre avec Eragon. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi. Il ne va pas te manger. Bon alors, elles viennent ces racines ? »

Licianne prit le bocal et…

« Le tueur d'ombre est revenu ! » cria une voix à l'extérieur.

Bang !

La jeune sorcière venait de lâcher le bocal, qui se brisât.

« Licianne ! »S'écria l'herboriste en voyant le désastre.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai… »T'enta de se justifier la jeune fille.

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer à l'auberge, calme toi et ensuite va parler à Eragon. »

« Déjà ! Mais il vient de renter et … »

« Et rien du tout. Et ne va pas tarder à repartir, le temps presse. Va le vois dés ce soir et dit lui la vérité. »

« Et s'il ne me croit pas »

« Tache de le convaincre. Pense à Murtagh. Il compte sur toi »

« Vous connaissez mon point faible. »

« C'est pourtant ce qui te donne ta force. Songe à tout ce que tu as déjà accompli depuis ton départ de Vallnore. Tu as tenu tête à plusieurs soldats, pénétrée dans le palais du roi et attendri un dragonnier. Parler à Eragon n'est rien en comparaison de tout ça. »

« Merci Angela. Je vais y aller. Souhaitez moi bonne chance »

« Garde confiance »

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Je restai un moment dans ma chambre, à marcher de long en large.

Je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. La rencontre imminente avec Eragon approchait et j'ignorais toujours comment le persuader de me faire confiance.

Pourtant Angela avait raison, j'avais besoin d'Eragon pour sauver Murtagh, seule je n'y arriverais pas.

Aller à Ellesméra ! Mais dans qu'elle situation me suis-je mise. Bon, respire Licianne, reste calme et va lui parler.

Je sorti et décida parti à la recherche d'Eragon, qui devait être chez Nasuada pour signaler son retour.

Xxx

Au palais, Licianne n'eut pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit au chef des Vardens. En effet, lorsqu'elle arriva près des appartements de Nasuada, elle croisa Eragon. Car, bien qu'elle ignorait à quoi il ressemblait, elle n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître.

« Tout l'opposé de Murtagh. Il est aussi blond que son frère est brun »Pensa avec amusement la jeune sorcière.

Alors que le dragonnier quittait le palais, Licianne se décida à l'appeler.

« Excuse moi, Tueur d'ombre ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et fixa la sorcière avec étonnement.

« Qui a-t-il ? On se connaît ? »

« Non. Je suis nouvelle. Je me nomme Licianne. J'aimerais vous parler, c'est très important. »

« Désolé mais je suis très occupé. »

Je n'en doute pas. Mais ça ne peut attendre. Je vous en pris, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

« J'en fait peut-être un peut trop. »Pensa Licianne.

Eragon réfléchit un moment, mais face à l'air désespéré de la jeune fille, il finit pas répondre :

« Très bien. Suivez moi. »

Il l'emmena sur le toit d'un grand bâtiment et, constatant l'étonnement de la jeune fille, ajouta :

« Désolé pour l'endroit, mais j'ai dis à ma dragonne que je l'attendais ici. Elle est entrain de chasser. »Précisa t-il.

Cela ne rassura pas la sorcière, qui redoutait l'arrivée de la dragonne lorsqu'elle sera occupée à expliquer son histoire au dragonnier.

« Alors, qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ? »

« Voilà, je suis une sorcière. Je viens du Vallnore. C'est une cité de sorciers et je... »Elle hésita. Comment aborder son histoire avec Murtagh ?

« Il existe une cité de sorciers ? »S'étonna Eragon.

« Oui. L'emplacement est inconnu du roi. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Avant d'aller au Vallnore, j'ai grandis à Uru'Baen et je... »

« Tu ? »

« Je connais Murtagh. »Finit-elle par dire.

La réaction de son interlocuteur fut immédiate. Les yeux du dragonnier se remplirent de colère et sa voix devint plus sèche.

« Et alors ? »

« Je sais que c'est ton frère, et... »

« Qui t'as dit ça ? Qui es-tu ? »Demanda t-il avec colère.

« Oups, mauvais »Pensa la sorcière.

« Je suis une amie de ton frère. Je veux la sauver mais pour ça j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Une amie ? Une espionne du roi, tu veux dire. Il pense que je vais tomber dans le piège et partir avec toi pour sauver ce traître. »

Il dégaina son épée et la pointa sur Licianne.

« Mais il se trompe. Je ne suis pas un idiot. »

« Non, attends ! Je dis la vérité. Je ne travaille pas pour le roi. Je veux aider les Vardens mais aussi sauver Murtagh. J'ai connu ta mère. Ma mère était la nourrice de Murtagh, on a grandit ensemble. »

« Tu penses que je vais te croire ? »

« Il va bien falloir »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir » Rétorqua le dragonnier en approchant dangereusement la lame de la gorge de la sorcière.

« Non, attends ! Je suis la fille de Brom ! »Cria Licianne en espérant que ces paroles stopperont le geste du dragonnier.

Et ce fut le cas.

Eragon se figea. Pendant un court instant Licianne crut qu'il la croyait.

« Tu mens ! Je t'interdis d'insulter la mémoire de Brom ! »

« Je n'insulte personne ! Je dis la vérité ! Je sais, c'est fou. Moi-même lorsque Angela me la dit, je ne l'ai pas crue. Mais c'est la vérité. Brom est mon père. Lui et ma mère se sont rencontrés à une réunion des Vardens... »

« Angela ? Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ? Peut importe. Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu. Je vais t'emmener à Nasuada. Tu n'auras qu'à lui expliquer ça. »

« Non ! Il faut que tu me croies. Je t'en pris Eragon, les apparences sont contre moi. Mais sur ma parole de sorcière, je jure que c'est la vérité. »

« Menteuse ! »S'écria t-il en pointant à nouveau son épée sur la jeune fille.

A ce moment là, Licianne crue que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Les yeux du dragonnier étincelaient de colère.

« Eragon, non ! » Cria une voix dans l'esprit du garçon.

Instantanément, il stoppa son geste.

Licianne ne comprenait plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit atterrir un magnifique dragon sur le toit. Il se posa entre la sorcière et le dragonnier.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Saphira ! »

« Eragon, écoute-moi, elle dit la vérité. » Continua Saphira dans l'esprit de son dragonnier.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle connaît Murtagh et elle affirme être la fille de Brom ! » Cria le garçon dans l'esprit du dragon.

« Mais ne savons rien de la vie d Murtagh et nous ne connaissons pas toute la vie de Brom. Je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance, mais de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« Elle a jurée sur sa magie. Lorsqu'un sorcier fait cela, c'est qu'il dit la vérité. C'est l'équivalent d'un serment en ancien langage. »

Licianne assista muette à l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Ils communiquaient par l'esprit, donc elle ignorait ce qu'ils se disaient.

Par contre, elle savait que sa vie dépendait de cette conversation. Elle constata avec soulagement que la colère d'Eragon s'atténua.

Elle regarda le dragon. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rencontré que Thorn. Celui-ci incarnait la force brute. Mais aux yeux de Licianne, le dragon d'Eragon était un modèle de grâce et de puissance.

« Elle dit connaître Murtagh. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège du roi. »

« J'en doute. Mais il est vrai que c'est troublant. »

Licianne décida de s'en mêler. Convaincre ces deux là n'est décidemment pas une partie de plaisir. Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution.

« Excusez-moi. Je me doute que vous ne m'accordez pas votre confiance. Je suis bien consciente de n'avoir que votre méfiance. Pour dissiper ce malentendu, je pense que les paroles ne servent à rien. Il faut mieux que vous voyiez par vous-même. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je vais te laisser entrer dans mon esprit et lire mes souvenirs. Tu verras que je ne suis pas envoyée par le roi. »

Le garçon la regarda, étonné.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? »

« Pour te convaincre. J'avoue que ce n'est pas désintéressé. J'ai besoin de ton aide. De votre aide. »Ajouta t-elle pour Saphira.

« Accepte Eragon. Si elle tente quoi que ce soit, je suis là. » Dit Saphira.

« Très bien. Mais pas de coup bas. »

« Promis. »

Xxxx

Licianne parle :

Je sentis l'esprit d'Eragon pénétrer le mien. C'est une sensation que je déteste. Mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il accepte de m'aider. Désolé Murtagh. Je t'avais promis de ne rien révéler à Eragon. Mais si c'est la seule solution pour te sauver, alors il me faut briser cette promesse.

Je montrai à Eragon absolument tout. Mon enfance à Uru'Baen, mon amitié avec Murtagh, nos jeux, nos rires, nos pleurs. Je le sentis s'attarder sur les souvenirs de dame Séléna. Il vit des brides de mon apprentissage au Vallnore, mon retour à Uru'Baen et la promesse faite à Murtagh. Et enfin les révélations d'Angela.

Xxx

Lorsque Eragon se retira de l'esprit de la sorcière, il lui dit d'une voix sèche :

« Je te donnerais ma réponse demain »

Puis, lui et son dragon s'envolèrent.

Licianne se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisée.

« Pitié, faites qu'il accepte. »Pensa t-elle.

Xxx

Le soir même :

Eragon et Saphira étaient dehors. Le garçon était allongé, le dos appuyé contre le flanc de la dragonne. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait apprit dans les souvenirs de la sorcière.

Il avait peine à imaginer Murtagh tel qu'il l'avait vu dans l'esprit de Licianne. Un garçon intrépide et rieur. Il ne voyait que le dragonnier cruel qu'il était devenu et qu'il avait combattu aux Plaines Brûlantes.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il avait connu le Murtagh « d'avant ».

Lorsqu'ils avaient voyagé ensemble jusqu'aux Vardens, Murtagh avait été un compagnon de route agréable. Ils étaient même devenus amis. A cette époque là, Eragon aurait été heureux d'apprendre que Murtagh était son frère. Oui, à ce moment là, il ressemblait au garçon qu'avait connu Licianne.

Et cette fille, quelle fille étrange ! Fallait-il lui faire confiance ? Elle semblait prête à tout pour le convaincre. Quel culot ! Venir chez les Vardens pour lui demander de l'aide pour sauver un ennemi. De toute façon, il est peut probable qu'elle y parvienne. Un serment en ancien langage est irrévocable. Et quant bien même elle y arriverait, comment Murtagh pourrait-il gagner la confiance des Vardens ?

Il les avait trahis. Sans parler qu'il avait tuer Hrothgar, le chef des nains. Les nains voudront le voir mort.

Décidément, cette fille était folle !

« Peut-être cela te paraît-il impossible. Mais au fond de toi, ne souhaite-tu pas qu'elle y parvienne ? Petit homme, malgré ce qu'il a fait, je sais que Murtagh te manque. » Intervint la voix apaisante de Saphira.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! J'ai Roran » Répondit Eragon sur un ton de reproche.

« Mais Roran n'est pas dragonnier. Murtagh et toi avez cela en commun et... »

« Je ne veux pas de Murtagh comme frère ! Tout que je ne veux pas de Morzan comme père ! » Se fâcha le dragonnier.

Saphira ne préféra pas insister. Lorsqu'on évoquait son lien de parenté avec Morzan ou avec Murtagh, son dragonnier se mettait facilement de mauvaise humeur.

« Si j'aide Licianne, c'est juste par curiosité, pour voir si elle y parvient De plus, si le serment est brisé, alors ce serait une bonne chose pour les Vardens. Si Galbatorix perd son seul parjure cela est un avantage pour nous » continua sans grand enthousiasme Eragon.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu a décidé de l'aider ? » Demanda presque joyeusement Saphira, heureuse de pourvoir changer de sujet.

« Oui. Mais ne te méprends pas ! Je ne fait pas cela pour Murtagh »

« Non. Bien sur que non petit homme »

Xxx

Le lendemain matin :

Licianne faisait les cent pas dans l'arrière boutique d'Angela, là où habitait la voyante.

Angela était assise tranquillement et prenait son petit déjeuner.

« C'était une mauvaise idée Angela. Il n'acceptera jamais. Tu aurais dû le voir, il a failli me tuer ! »

« Tu n'exagère pas un peu ? » Demanda la voyante en mordant dans une tartine à la confiture.

« Je t'assuré, il était durieux. Je m'attends à tout moment à voir apparaître des gardes pour m'emmener aux cachots. » Dit Licianne en jetant par moment des regards inquiets en direction de la porte.

« Bon, ça suffit ! Tu me donnes le tournis. Viens t'asseoir » Demanda Angela face au stress de sa protégée.

« Tu as raison. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé si tôt. Mais seule dans ma chambre, je devenais folle. »

A peine Licianne fut-elle assise, qu'on frappa à la porte. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond.

« Oh non, ça y est. Je suis foutu » Dit Licianne d'une voix angoissé.

« Pas de panique » Répondit tranquillement Angela en allant ouvrir.

« Eragon ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Demanda la voyante d'un air enjoué au visiteur qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

« Il paraît que Licianne est ici ? »

« « Bien sur. Licianne c'est pour toi ! »

«La jeune fille apparue, soulagée que ce ne soit pas des gardes.

En la voyant, le dragonnier lui dit, d'une voix moins sèche que la veille :

« Tu nous accompagne chez les elfes. Je t'attends dans quinze minutes sur le même toit que hier. »

Il salua Angela et parti.

« Je l'ai connu plus causant. » Répondit un peu déçu la voyante en refermant la porte. Puis elle ajouta en se tournant vers Licianne :

« Tu vois, les cachots, c'est pas encore pour maintenant. Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il accepté ? » Demanda Licianne étonnée.

« Arrête de te casser la tête et vas-y. Et surtout, garde toujours Sharak sur toi et...Attend, j'ai quelque chose pour toi » Elle parti vers le fond de la pièce, où se trouvait un énorme coffre en bois. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit tas de linge.

« Tiens, je mettais ça lorsque je voyageais. Cela devrait être à ta taille. Tu ne peux pas voyager en robe, cela n'est pas pratique. » Dit Angela en tendant les vêtements à la sorcière.

En les dépliant, Licianne vit qu'il s'agissait d'un pantalon en toile noire très confortable. Le haut était une longue tunique rouge descendant jusqu'aux genoux et fendu de chaque côté, les manches allaient jusqu'au coude et le col en V était brodé de fil d'or. L'ensemble comportait aussi une ceinture de cuir noir à laquelle elle pouvait accrocher Sharak et une paire de botte également en cuir noire, très souple et qui semblaient fort confortable pour les longues marches. Le tout était accompagné d'une cape en velours noire et munie d'un capuchon.

« Angela, merci. C'est parfait. » Murmura t-elle émue.

« Bah, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Allez, dépêche-toi de te changer »

Une fois changée, Licianne accrocha Sharak à la ceinture et se tourna vers Angela.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi »

« J te l'ai dit, c'est presque rien. Fait attention à toi » Répondit la voyante.

« Au revoir Angela » dit la sorcière en franchissant la porte de l'herboristerie.

« Hé Licianne ! » Interpella Angela

La jeune fille se retourna.

« Oui ? »

« Tes parents seraient fier de toi. » Lui dit la voyante.

Cette phrase réchauffa le cœur de la jeune fille et la fit sourire.

« Merci »Dit-elle avant de continuer son chemin.

« Bonne chance fillette » Murmura la voyante en regardant Licianne s'éloignée.

« J'espère qu'elle réussira » Dit Solembum qui venait d'apparaître au côté de la voyante.

« Moi aussi Solembum. »

« Tu lui as dit ? » Interrogea le chat garou.

« Non. Je ne lui pas dit que le destin de la caste des dragonniers dépend d'elle. Elle était déjà trop stressée. Pas la peine d'en rajouter » Répondit Angela toujours en fixant la rue.

« Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'elle soit à la hauteur » continua le chat garou.

« Je n'en doute pas. Ce n'est pas la fille de Brom et Juliana pour rien. »

« Du sang de sorcière et de dragonnier, curieux mélange »dit Solembum.

« Je dirais plutôt que c'est un puissant mélange. Oh ! Des clients ! Bienvenu ! »Dit Angela en reprenant son air enjoué et rentrant dans sa boutique, laissant Solembum seul à ses pensées.

« Oui, très puissant mélange. »Pensa le chat garou en baillant.

Xxx

Lorsque Licianne arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, Eragon et Saphira étaient déjà là.

« Désolé pour le retard » S'excusa t-elle.

« C'est pas grave. Dépêchons-nous » Dit le dragonnier.

Licianne parcourue le toit du regard.

« Euh, où sont les chevaux ? » demanda t-elle ?

« Quels chevaux ? »

« Oui, les chevaux que nous allons utiliser pour aller chez les elfes ? » Répondit la sorcière comme si c'était évident.

Le dragonnier éclata de rire.

« Tu pensais sérieusement qu'on irait à Ellesmera à cheval ? Ca nous prendrait des semaines. On voyage sur Saphira. »

« A dos de dragon ? » S'étonna la sorcière.

« Bien sûr. Allez monte. » Répondit Eragon.

La jeune fille regarda le dragon.

« Je ne suis jamais montée sur un dragon » Avoua t-elle.

« Il faut une première fois à tout. » Rétorqua le jeune homme en montant sur le dos de Saphira. »Allez, viens »Ajouta t-il en lui tendant la main.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Licianne attrapa la main d'Eragon et prit place derrière lui.

« Allons y Saphira. Licianne accroche toi. »

La jeune fille agrippa la taille du dragonnier et la dragonne déploya ses ailes et décolla.

Xxx

Licianne parle :

La sensation que j'éprouvai au moment où Saphira décolla était un mélange d'excitation et de peur.

Je vis le sol s'éloignée, la ville et les habitants devinrent minuscules tandis que le vent fouettait mon visage et sifflait à mes oreilles. Au début, je fut balancée sur le dos du dragon, puis je compris qu'il fallait que je bouge avec le dragon. A partir de ce moment là, le voyage fut plus agréable et je pus me concentrer sur le paysage. Les champs défilaient sous mes yeux et je pus me rendre compte à quel point le monde était magnifique. Un champ en dessous de nous, une forêt luxuriante à droite, une rivière étincelante au soleil à gauche, tout était presque magique.

Et le ciel ! Ce bleu si pur, parsemé de nuage, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Entre ciel et terre.

Xxx

Le voyage avait débuté depuis plusieurs heures et aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre Eragon et Licianne. Il n'y avait qu'un silence, qui commençait à agacer la jeune fille. Elle décida de la briser :

« Euh, Eragon ? » Commença t-elle ?

« Oui ? » Répondit le dragonnier qui venait sans doute d'être tiré d'une conversation avec Saphira.

« Cela fait un moment que je voulais vous demander, comment ce fait-il que vous ayez des oreilles d'elfes ? J'ai vu un elfe un jour et je trouve qu'on pourrait vous prendre pour l'un d'eux. »

« C'est un don des dragons. J'ai participé à une fête traditionnelle elfique. Lors de cette fête, j'ai reçu quelques caractéristiques elfiques. » Expliqua t-il.

Heureuse que le dragonnier accepte de lui parler, Licianne décida de poursuivre la conversation :

« Comment sont les elfes ? Les sorciers ont tendance à ne pas les apprécier, alors je ne suis pas sûr que la description qu'on m'en a faite soit exacte. »

« Que vous en a-t-on dit ? » Demanda Eragon visiblement intéressé par la conversation.

« On m'a dit qu'ils sont égoïstes, arrogants, trop fier et orgueilleux. »

« Ce n'est pas très élogieux en effet » dit le garçon en rigolant.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il ajouta :

« Les elfes ne sont pas comme ça. Ils sont...comment dire ? Je penses qu'il faut mieux que tu voix par toi-même. »

« Très bien. En fait, on se tutoie maintenant ? »Demanda t-elle en souriant.

« Cela me semble plus pratique si nous voyageons ensemble » Constata Eragon.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » Répondit Licianne.

Décidemment, leurs rapports s'amélioraient et la jeune fille en était soulagée.

Xxx

Alors que le soleil s'était couché, Saphira descendit en piqué afin qu'ils puissent se reposer. Elle atterrit sur une clairière où ils établirent leur camp de fortune.

« Brisingr ! » Dit Licianne au petit tas de bois disposé devant elle. Celui-ci s'enflamma instantanément.

« On n'utilise pas la magie pour des futilités. »Fit remarquer Eragon qui était près de Saphira.

« Désolé mais je suis trop fatiguée pour jouer avec des cailloux et des morceaux de bois. Et je paris que tu ferais de même. » Répliqua Licianne.

« On m'a apprit à ne pas utiliser la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi. » Répondit le garçon.

« Qui donc ? » Demanda la sorcière.

« Ton père. »

Un silence un peu triste se fit entre les deux jeunes gens.

Après un moment, Licianne demanda, les yeux fixés sur le feu.

« Parle-moi de lui. »

« Pardon ? »S'étonna Eragon, décontenancé par cette demande.

« Parle-moi de mon père. Je sais tr ès peu de choses sur lui. Toi tu sembles le tenir à haute estime. Parle-moi de Brom le dragonnier » Ajouta t-elle en regardant à présent Eragon dans les yeux.

Xxx

Le jeune dragonnier soupira et s'approcha du feu. Il s'assit face à Licianne.

« Je ne le connaissais pas en tant que 'Brom le dragonnier' mais en tant que 'Brom le conteur'. Il habitait à Carvahall et racontait souvent des histoires de dragons et de dragonniers. Il disait que l'âge d'or des dragonniers refleurira. Il m'a aidé à fuir de Carvahall lorsque les Razacs ont découvert que j'étais dragonnier. A cette époque là, j'avais tout perdu : mon oncle, ma maison. Brom m'a beaucoup aidé ; il m'a enseigné les bases de la magie. Il m'a aussi apprit à me battre. Il a dû supporter mes sauts d'humeur et mon intrépidité. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette intrépidité qu'il est mort. Je ne l'ai pas écouté et j'ai foncé tête baissée vers le danger. Il est mort en me sauvant la vie. Il s'est interposé entre moi et un razac. J'ai une dette envers lui. Une dette que je ne pourrais lui rendre »

Eragon dû s'arrêter car sa voix s'enroua. Licianne quant à elle, avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, Eragon continua :

« J'ai tenté de la sauver mais j'ai échoué. Il m'a remis le destin d'Alageasia entre les mains et il est mort. Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir payer ma dette envers lui/ Mais toi tu es là, et tu es sa fille. C'est donc envers toi que je suis redevable. Je t'aiderais chez les elfes, quant à sauver Murtagh, je ne sais pas encore. J'ai du mal à accepter certaines choses vis-à-vis de lui. Ton père était un homme d'une grande sagesse et je suis honoré de l'avoir connu. »Finit-il.

Licianne avait le visage inondé de larmes. Elle murmura :

« Merci Eragon »

Après cela, ils s'endormirent.

« Je suis fier de toi petit homme » Dit Saphira avant de s'endormir.

« Je crois m'être trompé sur cette fille. Je pense pouvoir être capable de lui faire confiance. »Dit Eragon à son dragon.

Le silence se fit sur la clairière et nos trois voyageurs sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Xxx

Bien loin de là, à la citadelle du Vallnore, le conseil s'était rassemblé. Parmi eux, Shira savait de quoi ils allaient débattre et cela l'inquiétait.

Le doyen prit la parole et les craintes de Shira se confirmèrent :

« Cette jeune fille va trop loin. Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle a quitté le Vallnore sans permission, mais le plus grave est qu'à présent, le roi est à sa recherche »

Shira ferma les yeux, ses craintes venaient bel et bien d'être confirmées.

« Shira ! »Tonna la voix du doyen, « Votre nièce a dépassée les bornes. Nous savons tous ce qui se passera si le roi met la main sur elle. A votre avis, combien de temps lui voudra t-il la torturer pour qu'elle avoue l'emplacement de la cité ? »

« Monseigneur, je suis certaine que Licianne ne se fera pas prendre. Elle est douée, intelligente et... »

« L'intelligence de votre nièce va tous nous mettre en danger ! Si cette cité à su perdurer en toute sérénité durant toutes ces années, c'est grâce à l'extrême prudence de ses habitants. Seuls des sorciers accomplis et pouvant se faufiler en toute discrétion sans se faire remarquer sont autorisé à quitter l'enceinte de la cité. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre nièce »

« Monseigneur, s'il vous plaît... » Tenta Shira.

« La vie de votre stupide nièce m'importe moins que la sécurité du Vallnore. Je serais tenter de l'abandonner et d'en faire une renégat. Cependant, on ne peut la laisser se balader en Alageasia au risque qu'elle se fasse capturer par le roi et qu'il lui soutire l'emplacement de la cité. C'est pourquoi je vais envoyer quelqu'un la chercher. Cette personne devra la ramener coûte que coûte. De force s'il le faut, mais il est hors de question qu'elle continue sa petite excursion en liberté »

« Puis-je être cette personne ? » Demanda Shira avec espoir.

« Hors de question. Vous êtes bien trop tolérante avec cette enfant. Vous auriez dû l'élever plus durement. Elle fait honte à votre noble lignée »

Shira n'était pas d'accord avec ces paroles. Certes, sa nièce n'était pas une parfaite petite sorcière obéissante, elle ressemblait trop à sa mère pour cela. Mais elle ne faisait pas honte à la famille Warren. Licianne était brillante, intelligente, persévérante et elle possédait une grande infinité avec la magie. Le seul problème était sont caractère intrépide et aventureux et son amour pour ce garçon. Cela, Shira n'avait pas su le changer. Elle aurait voulue avoir la force de dire tout cela au doyen, mais elle craignait de perdre sa place au sein du conseil. Alors Shira se contenta de baisser les yeux et d'entendre les autres membres du conseil débattre du cas de sa nièce.

« Nous enverrons Bohort chercher la jeune Warren. » Décida le doyen, « Aller me le chercher. »

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme de 21 ans entra dans la grande salle du conseil Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux bleu à l'intérieur desquels étincelait une lueur d'arrogance, l'expression de son visage était hautaine. Il était vêtu comme un jeune noble. Il était sans aucun doute l'héritier d'une grande famille de sorciers.

Le jeune s'agenouilla :

« Vous m'avez convoqué mes seigneurs ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton trop poli pour être sincère.

« Bohort, tu vas partir de ce pas à la recherche de Licianne Warren. Utilise tout les moyens nécessaires mais ramène là. Et surtout reste discret. » Ordonna le doyen.

« Bien sûr mon seigneur. C'est comme si c'était fait. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Enfin mon heure est arrivé. L'heure de prouver ma valeur. » Pensa t-il au moment ou il quittait la salle.

Une heure plus tard, le sorcier quitta le Vallnore.

Xxx

La journée suivante, Eragon et Licianne poursuivaient leur voyage. Tout se passait sans la moindre difficulté et Eragon avait assuré la jeune fille qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés à Ellesméra.

Saphira volait tranquillement lorsque soudain quelque chose d'invisible la frappa violemment au flanc droit.

Le choc fut si violent que les deux passagers faillirent tombés.

« Saphira, que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Eragon en cherchant autour d'eux se qui avait provoqué cela.

« Je l'ignore. Quelque chose a foncé sur moi et... » La dragonne ne put continuer car on venait à nouveau de la cogner.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? On ne voit rien » Cria Licianne.

« Quelle que soit cette chose, elle est invisible. Saphira, pose toi, sinon on va finir par tomber. Il y a moins de risque de combattre à terre. » Dit Eragon.

« Si tu le dit. » Répondit la dragonne en atterrissant.

Une fois à terre, le dragonnier dégaina son épée tandis que Saphira humait l'air afin de repérer leur agresseur. Licianne, quant à elle, sortit Sharak.

Soudain l'adversaire invisible percuta la sorcière qui fut projeté au sol, le souffle court.

« Licianne ! »Cria Eragon.

« Eragon, attention ! » Cria Saphira en voyant arrivé sur eux trois étranges créatures volantes.

Leurs ailes étaient une sorte de membrane brunâtre, ils avaient des serres acérées, des yeux injectés de sang et leur corps était recouvert d'une peau visqueuse semblable à celle d'un crapaud. Elles poussaient un cri aigu très désagréable à entendre.

« Des Prixis » Dit Licianne qui s'était relevé.

« Ils savent se rendre invisible. » ajouta t-elle en regardant avec dégoût les créatures qui les survolaient tel un chasseur à l'affût de sa proie.

Les Prixis foncèrent vers Eragon et Saphira. La dragonne tentait de les attraper avec sa gueule et repoussait les assauts avec ses griffes, tandis que le dragonnier essayait des les embrocher avec son épée.

L'un des Prixis fonça vers Licianne qui était à l'écart. La jeune fille plongea au sol afin de l'éviter. Puis elle se releva et fit face au même Prixis qui allait relancer son attaque.

Toutes serres dehors, l'horrible créature fonçait à nouveau sur la jeune fille. N'étant pas habituée à ce genre de situation, la sorcière ne put que pointé Sharak vers son adversaire et ferma les yeux. Le choc allait avoir lieu et...

Xxx

Murtagh revenait péniblement dans sa chambre. Le roi était mécontent de lui et de son entraînement. Il disait qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant que son père, qu'il était trop gentil. Et il lui avait fait comprendre cela de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : la torture.

Murtagh portait à nouveau de longues plaies sanguinolentes le long de son dos et il avait interdiction de les soigner par la magie. Ordre du roi.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et grimaça de douleur lorsque sa peau meurtrie rencontra le tissu rêche des draps.

Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? S'il avait été plus courageux, il mettrait fin à ses jours. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait vivre. Vivre pour voir le règne de Galbatorix prendre fin, vivre pour encore survoler les forêts avec Thorn, vivre pour revoir le sourire de Licianne.

Licianne. Comment allait-elle en ce moment ? Sans doute était-elle en meilleure situation que lui. Oui, elle était en sécurité. Qu'elle bonne idée il avait eu, de l'éloignée de lui.

Xxx

Il y eut un bruit répugnant. Le bruit que fait quelque chose qui s'empale sur une lame.

Licianne ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec stupéfaction que le Prixis était empalé sur Sharak.

Sauf que ce n'était plus un poignard de quelques centimètres que la jeune sorcière tenait, mais une épée. Une épée légère et de bonne longueur. Sharak venait de passer de l'état de simple poignard à celui d'épée.

« Magique »Murmura t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Saphira et d'Eragon. Ils s'étaient débarrassés des derniers Prixis.

Eragon la regarda avec étonnement.

« Tu n'avais pas un poignard ? »

« Si, répondit-elle. Mais il s'est transformé et... »

A ce moment là, la lame rétrécit sous les regards étonnés du dragonnier et de la sorcière. L'instant d'après, Licianne tenait à nouveau un poignard.

« Etrange » dit Eragon.

« Tu l'as dit. » Répondit la sorcière.

« Eragon, il faudrait mieux ne pas traîner ici. » Intervint Saphira.

« Tu as raison. Licianne, viens il faut partir. »

Et les voilà tout trois repartit pour Ellesmera.

Xxx

Vers la fin de la journée, Saphira se posa à l'orée d'une luxuriante forêt.

« Voilà nous sommes arrivé. »Déclara le dragonnier.

« Il n'y a rien ici. » Fit remarquer la sorcière.

« Non, il nous faut nous enfoncer dans la forêt pour atteindre la cité elfique. Des elfes nous attendrons pour nous faire entrer dans Ellesmera »Explique Eragon.

Le trio se mit en route à travers la forêt Du Waldenvarden.

« Licianne, il faut que je t'expliques certaines choses avant que tu ne rencontre les elfes. Tout d'abord, c'est un peuple très strict en ce qui concerne la politesse. Aussi il te faudra surveiller tes paroles. De plus, veille à utiliser des formules de politesses différentes adaptées à la personne à laquelle tu t'adresses. N'utilise pas la même pour parler à la reine et à un autre elfe. Et... »

« Eragon, je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai grandi chez les sorciers, pas chez les barbares. Je sais me tenir en société. »

« Je ne dit pas le contraire. Mais chez les elfes il faut... »

« Eka fricai vinr Älfakyn Shurtugal » (je suis une amie des elfes, dragonnier) dit Licianne en souriant.

Eragon la regarda, stupéfait.

« Tu sais parlé elfique ? »

« J'en connais assez sur ce langage pour me débrouiller. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Comment vas-tu t'adresser à la reine ? » Demanda le jeune homme, inquiet.

« Avec le plus grand respect.

Le jeune homme ne préféra rien rajouter.

Xxx

Licianne parle :

A chaque pas, mon inquiétude augmentait. Que diraient les elfes en me voyant débarquer chez eux ? Quel accueil me réserveront-ils ?

Et s'ils m'enfermaient ? Stop ! Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ?

J'ai une hantise des cachots depuis le débit de cette histoire. Bon sang ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je me retrouverais chez les elfes en compagnie d'un dragon et de son dragonnier, je ne l'aurais pas crut.

Oh ! J'aperçois des elfes là bas. Sans doute ceux envoyés pour nous accueillir. Ou plutôt pour accueillir Eragon et Saphira.

Bon, calme Licianne, respire. Tout se passera bien.

J'espère.

Xxx


	7. chapitre 6, seconde partie

Deux elfes s'approchèrent d'eux.  
« Nous te saluons Argetlam. Nous attendions ton retour avec impatience. Ainsi que le tien Skulblaka » Dit l'elfe en s'inclinant devant Eragon et Saphira.  
Puis l'attention des elfes passa sur la jeune sorcière.  
« Pouvons-nous savoir qui t'accompagne? »  
Le dragonnier répondit d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :  
« C'est une amie. J'expliquerais la raison de sa présence à la reine Islanzadi. »  
Les deux elfes se consultèrent du regard puis :  
« Très bien. Veuillez nous suivre. Notre reine vous attend. »  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans Ellesmera, Licianne n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'architecture elfique était bien plus belle que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle ne savait plus où poser ses yeux, tant il y avait à voir.  
Ils passèrent une porte enchâssée dans un mur de sapin et derrière celle-ci se trouvait une galerie d'arbres dont les branches s'entremêlaient pour former un plafond alvéolé.  
A l'extrémité de la salle, sur un trône de racines, siégeait la reine Islanzadi.  
Lorsque Licianne posa son regard sur la reine, elle su qu'il serait inutile de cacher quoi que ce soit à la souveraine. Si la sorcière voulait demeurer à Ellesmera pour ses recherches, il faudrait qu'elle raconte tout à cette noble dame.  
Arrivés devant le trône, ils s'inclinèrent.  
« Eragon, Saphira, qu'elle joie de vous revoir ! J'ai appris que vous avez combattu lors de la bataille des Plaines Brûlantes. Je suis soulagé de constater que vous allez bien. Naschra va vous conduire à vos appartements. Oromis vous attend demain chez lui. »  
Un jeune elfe s'approcha d'Eragon.  
« Veuillez me suivre je vous pris. »  
Eragon regarda Licianne. Il hésita.  
« J'aimerais m'entretenir seule à seule avec ton amie. » Ajouta la reine.  
Eragon et Saphira quittèrent la salle.  
« Relève-toi jeune fille » Dit la reine.  
Licianne obéit.  
« Il y avait bien longtemps que notre cité n'avait pas accueillie de sorcier. »  
« Comment savez-vous que je suis une sorcière ? » S'exclama ladite sorcière en levant des yeux étonnés vers la reine.  
« Je peux sentir ta magie. Ne t'affole pas. Je ne vais pas t'exclure de la cité. Tu es la bienvenue en ces lieux. »  
Ces paroles soulagèrent la jeune sorcière dont les tremblements d'excitation se calmèrent.  
« Cependant, reprit la reine, je souhaiterais connaître les raisons de ta venue. Il doit s'agir d'une bonne raison. Autrement Eragon et Saphira ne t'auraient pas emmenée ici. »  
« J'aimerais consulter votre bibliothèque. »  
« Notre bibliothèque ? Qu'elle étrange requête. Que cherches-tu ? »  
« Une solution pour aider un ami. » Répondit prudemment Licianne en priant pour que cette réponse satisfasse la souveraine.  
« Une solution à un problème magique ? » Demanda la reine avec un petit sourire ?  
« Oui »  
« La bibliothèque du Vallnore ne t'as pas fournie de réponse ? »  
« Vous savez que je viens du Vallnore ? »  
« Disons qu'il y très peu de sorciers libres en Alageasia. Excepté ceux du Vallnore. De plus, j'ai eu vent de ta petite mésaventure à Uru'Baen. Etant donné ton manque de prudence, j'en déduis que c'était la première fois que tu venais en Alageasia. Donc par déduction, tu viens du Vallnore. »  
Licianne ne la contredit pas.  
« Alors, que penses-tu trouver dans notre bibliothèque ? »  
« Le moyen de délier un serment en ancien langage »  
« Si un tel moyen existait, cela se serait. » Rétorqua la reine.  
« Je le trouverais ! »Répondit Licianne avec détermination.  
La reine la regarda, étonnée, puis son regard se radoucit.   
« Je connais ce regard. Cette volonté de fer. Ton père avait la même »Dit-elle avec amusement.  
« Vous... Comment savez-vous que je suis la fille de... »  
« Brom ? J'avoue avoir douté un peu. Puis je me suis souvenue de votre mère. Vous lui ressemblez énormément. Bien que tu ais les yeux de ton père. »  
Face au regard surpris de la jeune fille, elle continua.  
« Oui, ta mère est venue ici. Elle accompagnait ton père lors d'une de ses visites ici. Tu es la seconde sorcière du Vallnore que je rencontre. »  
« Mère est venue ici. »Murmura Licianne. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quant finirai-elle par connaître les secrets de ses parents ?  
« Je te donne l'autorisation de consulter librement tous les ouvrages de notre bibliothèque. Mais je te mets en garde, je doute que tu trouves ici ce que tu cherches. »  
Reprenant ses esprits, Licianne répondit :  
« Merci votre majesté ! Mais je vous pris de me laisser mes espoirs, sans eux je ne serais pas devant vous aujourd'hui »  
La reine Islanzadi sourit.  
« Dans ce cas. Astra esterni ono thelduin (que la chance t'accompagne)   
« Merci votre majesté. » Répondit la sorcière en s'inclinant.  
A la sortie de la grande salle, un elfe l'attendait.  
« On m'a chargé de vous menez à vos appartements. Veuillez me suivre. »  
« Bien, merci »  
L'elfe la mena devant un arbre dont les branches formaient un escalier en colimaçon. En haut de celui-ci se trouvait une porte sculptée.   
« Voici vos appartements. Bonne soirée mademoiselle » Dit l'elfe avant de partir.  
Une fois seule, la jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte. Sa chambre était plus grande que celle qu'elle occupait au Vallnore.  
Il y avait une grande armoire ornée de dessins dorés, un bureau était disposé devant une fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait voir la forêt du Waldenvarden. Un lit tout en bois sculpté était disposé face à l'armoire et une petite porte donnait sur une salle de bain.  
Le sol était un parquet excepté un tapis en mousse verte qui était mis à la descente du lit.  
A peine Licianne avait-elle fait le tour de la pièce que quelqu'un se présent à la porte.  
Il s'agissait d'un elfe portant plusieurs vêtements soigneusement pliés.  
« Sa majesté, la reine Islanzadi, vous fait cadeau de ces quelques tenues afin que vous puissiez vous sentir plus à l'aise. Elle vous fait également savoir qu'un buffet sera organisé ce soir en l'honneur du Tueur d'Ombre et de mademoiselle la sorcière. »  
« Merci » Répondit Licianne en prenant les vêtements.  
L'elfe s'éloigna en s'inclinant.  
En dépliant les vêtements, Licianne découvrit une robe bleue nuit en soie légère, sans manches, légèrement décolletée et brodée de motifs compliqués en fil d'or.  
Il y avait aussi un petit sachet glissé entre les vêtements. En l'ouvrant, la jeune fille en sorti un pendentif en forme de feuille dorée, celui-ci pendait au bout d'une chaîne en or et était accompagné d'une paire de bracelets qui s'enroulaient autour des avants bras. Pour compléter cela, il y avait des sandales brunes dont les longs lacets s'enroulaient autour du mollet.  
« C'est trop »pensa Licianne en se regardant dans le miroir accroché à l'armoire.  
« Il faudra que je la remercie »  
Xxx  
Le soir, alors que Licianne s'apprêtait à aller dîner, on frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir. C'était Eragon.  
« Bonsoir. Je suis venu te chercher. Tu es très jolie » La complimenta celui-ci.  
« Merci. Tu es pas mal non plus. La mode elfique te va bien. » Répondit-elle en souriant.  
C'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent la petite fête de bienvenue.  
Enfin, « petite » était un euphémisme.  
« Ils voient les choses en grand » Commenta la sorcière en voyant le nombre d'elfes qui s'étaient rassemblés. On aurait dit que tout Ellesmera était présent.  
Ils étaient tous installés autour d'une immense table en chêne sur laquelle était disposé un grand nombre de mets divers et végétariens, comme le remarqua Licianne.  
La reine Islanzadi était présente et Eragon et Licianne prirent place de part et d'autre de celle-ci.  
Saphira était à coté d'Eragon et prenait ainsi tout un morceau de la table.  
Pendant le repas, Licianne se pencha vers la reine :  
« Je vous remercie pour les vêtements et les bijoux. Il ne fallait pas. C'est beaucoup trop. »  
« Vous êtes la fille d'un dragonnier, qui était également un tr ès bon ami et un allié. Votre père a fait énormément pour notre peuple. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. » Répondit simplement la souveraine.  
La fin de soirée se passe tranquillement.  
Licianne était heureuse de passer enfin une soirée calme. Seul point noir à l'horizon : l'absence de Murtagh. Elle aurait aimé qu'il voir ça.  
« Dés demain je consulterais la bibliothèque. Je trouverais un moyen » pensa t-elle avant de s'endormir.  
Xxx  
Il se passa deux jours durant lesquels Licianne resta essentiellement à la bibliothèque. Elle avait déjà épluché une certaine quantité d'ouvrages, mais pas un ne contenait un embryon d'idée pour sauver Murtagh.  
« J'en ai marra ! » Enragea t-elle en refermant d'un coup sec le livre posé devant elle.  
Elle prit une profonde aspiration pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse autre chose. Elle se sentait déprimée. A chaque livre, son désespoir augmentait.  
Elle quitta la bibliothèque.  
A cette heure-ci, Eragon et Saphira devait être à leur entraînement. Elle ne voyait que très rarement le dragonnier car il poursuivait sa formation avec un maître elfique, un certain Oromis.  
La sorcière décida de se promener. Elle arriva sur un grand terrain. Plusieurs elfes s'y entraînaient au tir à l'arc.  
« Pourquoi pas » Se dit-elle en prenant un arc et des flèches qui traînaient.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle s'essayait à cette discipline et son premier tir fut désastreux.  
« Vous n'avez pas la bonne position » Dit une voix derrière elle.  
Intriquée, Licianne se retourna. Le nouvel arrivant était un elfe, assez jeune et plutôt séduisant pour un elfe.  
« Vos pieds doivent être parallèles. Tendez ce bras mais baissez vos épaules. Décontractez-vous et fixer la cible. » Explique l'elfe.  
« Bien. Et maintenant, tirez ! »  
Cette fois la flèche toucha la cible.  
« J'y suis arrivé ! »S'écria Licianne.  
« Vous voyez, ce n'est pas si compliqué »Répondit l'elfe en souriant.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
« Je me nomme Vanir »

« Enchantée. Je suis... »

« Licianne Warren. Je sais. On ne parle que de l'arrivée d'une sorcière et du retour du Tueur d'Ombre »

« J'ignorais que l'on parlait de moi »

« Tu es arrivée avec le dragonnier ? » Demanda l'elfe

« Oui. Tu connais Eragon ? »

« Un peu. On s'est entraînés ensemble. On ne peut pas dire que nous sommes amis. Et toi ? Quelles sont tes relations avec lui ? »

Cette question étonna la jeune sorcière.

« On est amis. Pourquoi cette question. ? »

« Comme ça. Bon, allez. Prend une flèche. Je vais t'apprendre comment on tire à l'arc. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Ca me fait plaisir. »

Xxx

Licianne parle :

J'avais passée l'après-midi à tirer à l'arc en compagnie de Vanir.

Il était plutôt gentil et pas mal, pour un elfe.

C'est quant même bizarre qu'il ait accepté de passer tout ce temps à m'entraîner.

Le côté positif, c'est que maintenant, j'ai une autre activité.

Tiens ? On toque à la porte.

« Eragon ? »

« Salut. Je viens te chercher. Maître Oromis souhaiterait te rencontrer. »

« Ton maître Oromis. ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il «était le maître de Brom. Quant je lui ait dit que tu étais s fille, il a semblé étonné. Maintenant il désire te voir. »

« Pourquoi lui as-tu dit que j'étais la fille de Brom. ? »

J'étais énervée. Je commence à peine à me faire à l'idée que je suis la fille d'un dragonnier. Parler à des gens qui connaissent mieux mes parents que moi, me met mal à l'aise.

« Il est difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à Maître Oromis. Je suis désolé que cela te gêne. Il veut juste te parler. » Dit Eragon, visiblement ennuyé pour moi.

Bon, puisqu'il le faut.

« D'accord, conduis-moi à Maître Oromis. »

Nous rejoignîmes Saphira et décollions pour la demeure d'Oromis.

Nous finîmes par atterrir dans une clairière.

« La maison d'Oromis est là. » Me dit Eragon en montrant une cabane trapue, bâtie entre les troncs de quatre arbres/

« Tu ne m'accompagne pas ? »

« Il veut te voir seule. A tantôt. » Dit le dragonnier en repartant.

Manquait plus que ça !

Courage Licianne. Allons rencontrer ce Maître Oromis, qui en sait sans doute long sur ton père.

Je sens que je vais encore devoir expliquer ce qui m'emmène.

La reine ne m'a pas demandé quel ami je voulais sauver.

Serait-ce encore le cas maintenant ?

Xxx

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison, elle vit un elfe habillé de blanc, les cheveux argentés.

Il devait être très vieux.

La sorcière se sentait toute petite face à lui.

Elle s'agenouilla.

« Maître Oromis. Vous vouliez me voir ? »

L'elfe sourit.

« Relève toi jeune sorcière. Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance. La fille de Brom, ici. Qui l 'eut cru. Tu as les yeux de ton père. » Dit l'elfe d'un ton bienveillant.

« Merci. Maître »

« Assieds-toi. J'ai beaucoup à t'apprendre. Surtout concernant ton père. Car, quel meilleur moyen de se connaître soi-même, que de connaître ses parents. »

« Vous n'avez pas tord. »

« D'après ce que m'a dit Eragon, tu ne connais l'identité de ton père que depuis peu. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. J'imagine que tu as été surprise. »

« Oui. Lorsque Angela me l'a dit, je ne l'aie pas crue. Pour moi, mon père n'était qu'un soldat. Rien de plus. J'ai l'impression qu'être la fille d'un dragonnier est un grand honneur et une grande responsabilité. Tout les gens qui le connaissaient me parlent de lui comme d'un grand guerrier, d'un homme sage. J'ai l'impression qu'ils pensent tous que je vais l'égaler. Mais moi, je ne suis que moi. Je ne connais presque rien de cet homme. Comment pourrais-je lui ressembler ? »

« Personne ne te demande de lui ressembler. Tu as ta personnalité, mélange de celle de ta mère et de ton père. Qu'en à connaître ton père, je peux t'aider. »

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Pendant plusieurs heures, le sage en Deuil me parla de mon père.

Je fus surprise d'apprendre qu'il était ami avec Morzan.

Comment des amis peuvent-ils devenir ennemis ? Ce haïr à ce point. Je ne peux m'imaginer haïr Murtagh. Même s'il me trahirait, je pense que je l'aimerais encore.

S'il m'avait dit qu'il «était entrer au service du roi de son plein gré et que je devais choisir entre vivre cette vie avec lui ou ne plus le revoir, j'aurais choisis de rester à ses côtés.

Xxx

« J'aurais tellement voulu le connaître. Et j'aurais souhaiter qu'il connaisse mon existence » Dit la sorcière après le récit d'Oromis. »Mais, il connaissait ton existence. » Répondit l'elfe.

Licianne le regarda, étonnée.

Son père savait pour elle ?

« Mais...Angela m'a dit qu'il l'ignorait »

« Il le savait. Un peu avant de s'exiler à Carvahall, il est venu ici. Il m'a dit que la sorcière lui avait donné une enfant. C'est Angela qui lui a apprit la nouvelle. Quant il est revenu chez les Vardens, elle était partie. Il ignorait où ta mère était partie. Et il n'a pas voulu le savoir. Il pensait que pour votre bien à toutes les deux, il fallait qu'il ne vous retrouve pas. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton père. »

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Mon sang bouillonnait en moi. Comment Angela avait-elle pu me mentir. Pourquoi ?

J'étais furieuse contre Angela, contre mon père.

Ma colère explosa.

Xxx

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas cherchée ? Ma vie était-elle si insignifiante à ses yeux ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Il aurait voulu te connaître. Il aurait voulu que ça se passe différemment. Mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Il a fait ce qu'il croyait juste. Ce qu'il croyait bien pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? Mais que savait-il de moi ? Quant maman est morte, il le savait ? Il savait que j'étais toute seule ? Que j'avais peur, que j'étais triste ? Il savait que je souhaitais que mon père ne soit pas mort ? Que je rêvais qu'il vienne me chercher au Vallnore pour m'emmener avec lui ? »

« Licianne, écoute... »

« J'avais besoin de lui !!! C'est tellement égoïste !! Pourquoi... »

Licianne prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu au Vallnore. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais réclamé sa fille, la chaire de sa chaire.

Pourquoi était-il mort sans qu'elle ait pu le rencontrer.

La serrer dans ses bras, rien qu'une fois. Connaître le réconfort que peut donner l'étreinte paternelle. Rien qu'une fois.

« N'en veut pas à ton père. C'était une époque de guerre. Chacun faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Après la mort de son dragon et le fait qu'il ait tué Morzan, il... »

« Parlons en de Morzan ! Il le haïssait, pas vrai ! Et qu'est ce qu'il aurait dit aujourd'hui, ce grand homme qu'était mon père ? Qu'est ce qu'il aurait dit s'il savait à qui sa fille a donné sa vie ? Car vous savez pour qui je suis là ? Pour qui je fais tout ça ? Pour Murtagh ! Oui, pour le fils de Morzan ! Il travail pour le roi et pourtant, je veux le sauver et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aime ! Je lui donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait ! Qu'est ce qu'il aurait dit mon père s'il savait ça ? Sa propre fille avec le fils de son pire ennemi ! »

Elle avait dit cela en criant et pleurant à la fois.

Elle était proche de la crise d'hystérie.

L'elfe préféra attendre qu'elle se calme.

Licianne éclata en sanglot.

« Je n'en peut plus. Je deviens folle. C'est trop pour moi. Je suis si fatiguée. Mon père mort, ma mère aussi et Murtagh à Uru'Baen. Eragon ici, et moi aussi. Je suis perdue. Je ne trouve rien dans les livres. Ma magie est détraquée. Je ne suis même plus capable de faire bouger les objets. Je me sens comme vidée. Aidez-moi. »

L'elfe posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Ne t'en fait pas, jeune fille, tu n 'es pas seule. Pour ta magie je vais t'aider. Quant à Murtagh, prend patience. Ce que tu cherches ne se trouve pas dans n'importe quel livre. Ton père serait fier de ce que tu fais pour ce garçon. » Murmura l'elfe tandis que Licianne sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur provoqué par Oromis.

« Oui, il serait très fier de toi. Autant que je le suis »

Xxx

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait bien. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?

Elle se leva et alla se rafraîchir. Puis elle enfila une robe et sorti.

A peine était-elle sortie, qu'Eragon arriva vers elle.

« Licianne, tu te sent mieux ? Oromis m'a appelé. C'est moi qui t'ai ramenée. Il m'a dit que tu avais besoin de repos. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Tout doux Eragon. Je vais mieux. J'avais juste besoin de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. C'est malheureusement tombé sur Oromis. J'irai d'ailleurs m'excuser. »

« Tu aurais dû venir me parler. On est amis. »

« Merci Eragon. »

« Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Dans une semaine, il y aura une grande fête à Ellesmera. Puisque nous sommes des invités privilégiés, nous devons présenter quelque chose. Un acte magique, un poème...Ce que tu veux. C'est une tradition elfique. »

« Une fête en quel honneur ? »

« Pour fêter le début du printemps. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

« En effet. Je l'ai fait l'année passée. Présente quelque chose qui a été fait avec ton cœur Que tu fais avec plaisir »

« Très bien. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Et j'y ait réfléchit. Sous le conseil d'Oromis, l'accès à la bibliothèque m'a été interdit. Je devais me reposer, déstresser. Penser à autre chose.

Donc, je pensais à la fête.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir présenter ?

Quelque chose fait avec mon cœur ? Qui avait-il dans mon cœur ?

Murtagh.

Que je fais avec plaisir ?

Oui, je vois. Je sais ce que je vais faire.

Allez ! Au travail !!

Xxx

La soirée de la fête du printemps était arrivée.

C'est dans un état de nervosité que Licianne enfila sa robe.

Elle lui avait été envoyée par la reine en cette occasion.

La robe était longue et fendue de chaque cotés afin de ne pas entraver ses mouvements. Elle était blanche, excepté la fine ceinture dorée qui soulignait la taille de la jeune fille.

Les manches étaient en voile transparent et pendaient élégamment.

Elle attacha ses sandales, laissa pendre ses longs cheveux et se coiffa d'une petite couronne de fleurs de muguet.

Enfin prête, elle descendit.

La fête avait déjà commencée.

Elle se dirigea vers la place centrale où se déroulait le plus gros de la fête.

Elle fut accueillit par Vanir.

« Mais que vois-je. Un ange ! »

« N'exagérez pas Vanir » Répondit la sorcière en rougissant.

« Je n'exagère pas. Licianne vous êtes magnifique. »Dit il en déposant un baiser sur la main de la jeune fille.

« Il y a ici des elfes bien plus jolie que moi. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'en voit aucune »Répondit Vanir en regardant autour de lui, ce qu'y fit rire la jeune sorcière.

« Ah ! Enfin j'entends votre rire. Comme il est plaisant à mes oreilles. Une si belle jeune femme ne devrait jamais être triste. »

« Il est vrai qu'avant je riais plus. Mais les temps sont difficiles, tout comme ma vie. »

« Elle pourrait devenir si facile. »

« Ah bon ! Et comment. Si vous avez une solution, j'aimerais l'entendre » Répondit Licianne sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Vanir devint sérieux.

« Restez vivre ici, avec moi. »

La jeune fille regarda l'elfe, mi choqué, mi étonné par cette déclaration.

« Vanir, merci. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis sorcière. Ici ça n'est pas ma place. »

« Si, justement. Licianne, belle Licianne, vous êtes faites pour demeure ici. Rester avec moi. Je vous aime. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous, j'ai su que vous étiez ma future compagne. J'ignore ce qui vous rend malheureuse. Mais je ferais tout pour balayer le chagrin de votre cœur. »

Licianne se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'entendait pas à ce que Vanir lui dise cela.

C'est tristement qu'elle allait devoir lui expliquer qu'il n'était qu'un ami.

« Vanir. Vos sentiments me touchent. Mais je suis incapable d'y répondre. Je vous aime beaucoup, mais en tant qu'ami. »

La déception qu'elle lu dans le regard de l'elfe lui fendit le cœur.

« Pourquoi ? Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour vous ? C'est vivre à Ellesmera qui vous gêne ? Pas de problème. On ira ou vous voulez. »

« Vanir ! Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Mon cœur est déjà prit. Il est déjà tout entier à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Eragon aime la princesse Arya »

« Ce n'est pas Eragon. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme que je connais depuis longtemps. J'ai le sentiment de lui appartenir depuis toujours. Je ne pourrais aimé un autre que lui. Et il m'aime aussi. Nous nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre »

« Et où est-il cet homme ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? A vos cotés, pour vous protéger et vous consoler ? Pour revendiquez votre cœur ? Si vous étiez mienne, jamais je ne vous laisserais pas partir loin de moi. »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit. J'espère qu'il est digne de votre amour. Sinon, je me ferais une joie de dérober r votre cœur. »

« Vanir... »

« Non. N'ajoutez rien. Je me sens idiot. Je crois que Le tueur d'ombre vous cherche. Allez y. »

« Vanir je... »

« Bonne soirée, mademoiselle Warren. »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, l'elfe parti.

Licianne le regarda partir. Elle avait de la peine. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé faire de la peine à quelqu'un.

« Licianne ! Je te cherchais. C'est à toi de présenter ce que tu as préparé. » Dit Eragon qui l'avait rejointe.

Licianne se plaça au centre d'une sorte de cercle formé d'elfe.

Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur elle.

La jeune fille fit un signe de la tête vers l'orchestre.

Une musique douce se fit entendre.

Puis, d'une voix envoûtante, la jeune sorcière se mit à chanter et danser.

Ses mouvements et sa voix correspondant parfaitement au rythme de la musique.

Mon amour,

On se connaît depuis si longtemps.

Nos peine, nos joies, on se connaît par cœur.

Mais la distance nous a éloignés.

Quelque part dans ma tête,

J'étais incomplète.

Je me sentais seule. Je pensais à toi.

Je n'ai jamais cessée d'être avec toi.

Tu es tous ce qui comptes.

Pourquoi je t'aime tant ? Je ne sais pas !

Est-ce l'amour ?

Avant j'avais besoin d'un ami.

Aujourd'hui je veux plus.

Je veux ressentir ces nouveaux sentiments.

Je veux les vivres.

Je sais que le temps est venu pour nous d'être ensemble.

Pourquoi je t'aime tant ? Je ne sais pas !

Est-ce l'amour ?

Enfant, je confiais mes désirs au vent du nord.

Te les a-t-il apporté ?

Me conduira t-il jusqu'à tes bras ?

Dans mes rêves, je fais le vœu de rester blottie contre toi.

Même si cela te semble impossible, ne perds pas confiance.

Mon amour te sauvera.

Pourquoi j'agis comme ça ? Je ne sais pas !

Est-ce l'amour ?

Mes amis, on dit que le cœur est fou.

Mais pour moi, c'est le monde qui est fou.

Si notre amour vous dérange, alors partez si vous le souhaitez.

Moi, rien ne me fera renoncer.

Même quant les ténèbres m'encerclent, je garde espoir car tu es là.

Je suis venue à toi, quittant mon monde.

Je t'ai retrouvé.

Et dans tes paroles, il y avait de la nostalgie.

Tandis que sur mes lèvres il y avait un désir inassouvi.

Une envie de toi.

Pourquoi je t'aime autant ? Je ne sais pas !

Je ne me reconnais plus.

Mais quais-je fais ?

Est-ce l'amour ?

Elle avait chanté avec son cœur, laissant ses sentiments l'envahir, comme si elle était en transe.

Lorsque les dernières notes de musiques disparurent dans la nuit, elle revint à la réalité.

L'assemblée la regarda, elle lui semblait qu'ils se retenaient tous de respirer.

La reine fut la première à applaudir, suivie des autres elfes ainsi que d'Eragon.

Licianne salua son publique.

« C'était magnifique. Un véritable enchantement, digne des plus illustres bardes. Je crois ne pas avoir été la seule touchée par vos paroles. Soyez assurée que cette chanson restera gravée dans nos mémoires. »

« Merci votre altesse. »

Licianne n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle n'avait q'une envie, partir. Etre seule.

Alors qu'un elfe prit sa place, la jeune sorcière s'esquiva et alla se réfugier dans la pénombre de la forêt, avec pour seule clarté, la lumière de la pleine lune.

Elle s'appuya contre un arbre. Cette chanson lui avait permit de dire ses sentiments sans pour autant se trahir. Mais elle avait également ravivé la douleur de l'absence de Murtagh.

« Licianne ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Eragon ? Si, ça va très bien. Je suis juste fatiguée. »

Le jeune homme la rejoignit.

« C'était une très belle chanson. Elle m'a permit de réaliser l'étendue de te sentiments pour Murtagh. J'ignorais qu'il te manquait autant. »

Licianne éclata en sanglot.

Surpris par cette réaction inattendue, le jeune dragonnier resta un moment comme figé, ignorant comment réagir.

Finalement, il la prit contre lui.

« Hé, ça va aller. Tu n'es pas seule »

« Il me manque tellement. J'ai peur de ne plus le revoir. » Sanglota la jeune fille contre le torse du dragonnier.

« Ne t'inquiète plus pour Murtagh. Moi et Saphira, on a décidé de t'aider à le sauver. »

« C'est vrai ? Mais je croyais que tu le détestais ? »

« Ce qu'il a fait est horrible. Mais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis que je sui ici et depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Peut être Murtagh a-t-il droit à une seconde chance. Je ne dit pas que je le considère comme un frère ou comme un ami. Mais s'il devient notre allié, on aura une chance de plus de vaincre le roi. »

« Merci Eragon. De tout mon cœur, merci »


	8. Chapter 7: première partie

Chapitre 6 : Le vieux fou de l'Ile des Mystères.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la fête.

Eragon avait aidé Licianne dans ses recherches à la bibliothèque, mais ils devaient tout deux se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'est pas là qu'ils trouveraient la solution.

Leurs recherches étaient entrecoupées par des entraînements chez Oromis. Aussi bien pour Eragon et Saphira que pour Licianne.

En effet, avec l'aide et la sagesse du sage, la jeune sorcière reprenait peu à peu confiance en elle et en sa magie. Très vite, elle retrouva la totalité de ses pouvoirs.

Quant au jeune dragonnier et à Saphira, leur entraînement arriva à la fin.

Un soir, Oromis réunit ses jeunes élèves.

« Eragon Saphira, Licianne, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous trois de rejoindre les Vardens. »

« Mais, maître ! Etes-vous certain que... »

« Que vous êtes prêts ? Oui je le suis Eragon. Oh bien sûr vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Je vous ais enseigné tout ce que je pouvais. Mais le reste il te faudra l'apprendre avec l'expérience. Ce sont les épreuves qui t'attendent qui vous forgerez toi et Saphira. Quant à toi Licianne, tu ne dois plus perdre confiance en toi. Tu poursuis un noble but. Et ton avenir sera parsemé d'embûches, mais garde confiance en ta magie. Tu as énormément de talent. »

« Merci maître »

« Oh, j'ai failli oublier. J'ai également fait mes propres recherches concernant le moyen de sauver Murtagh. »

Licianne leva son regard plein d'espoir vers le vieil elfe.

« Il vous faudra vous rendre sur l'Ile des Mystères. Tout les deux. Mais pour des raisons différentes. Toi Licianne, tu vas y trouver un vieil ermite nommé Denatocle. Il pourra peut être t'aider dans ta quête. Quant à vous deux, dit-il en regardant Eragon et Saphira, vous devez vous rendre à la Crypte des Ames. Je ne vous cache pas que l'Ile des Mystères est un endroit dangereux. Des épreuves vous attendent là-bas. »

« Comment trouverons nous cet endroit ? »

« Grâce à ceci. » Répondit Oromis en tendant à Eragon une carte.

« Devrons nous nous y rendre par bateau ? » Se renseigne Licianne.

« Non, je pense qu'à dos de dragon, cela est tout à fait faisable. » Dit l'elfe en lançant un regard malicieux à Saphira. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela ne posera aucun problème. »Répondit la dragonne, trépignant déjà d'excitation à l'idée de vivre de nouvelles aventures.

« Bien. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous retenir plus longtemps. La reine veut vous voir avant que vous ne partiez. »

« Merci maître. A bientôt. »

« A bientôt Eragon. Je ne doute pas que nous nous reverrons. »

« Maître Oromis. » Salua Licianne en s'inclinant.

« Je fut très heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Licianne, fille de Brom. Tu fais honneur à ton père. Ne doute plus de tes capacités. »

« J'essayerais maître. »

« Tu ressemble tellement à ton père. Plus que tu ne le crois. »

« Au revoir maître. » Dit la jeune sorcière en lui souriant.

Ensuite les deux adolescents montèrent sur Saphira et ils s'envolèrent sous le regard bienveillant du sage en deuil.

« Bonne chance. Tant de choses dépendent de vous. » Murmura Oromis en les regardant partir.

Xxx

A peine furent-ils a terre, qu'un elfe vint vers eux.

« Tueur d'Ombre, Demoiselle, la reine souhaite vous parlez. Maintenant. »

« Bien, nous y allons. »

Dans la salle d'audience :

« Eragon, Licianne, je vous attendais. Il est temps pour vous de rejoindre les Vardens. Mais avant, je souhaitais vous souhaiter bonne chance et bonne route. J'espère avoir l'honneur de vous revoir parmi nous. »

« Merci votre altesse. Saphira et moi, vous sommes reconnaissant de nous avoir accueillit ici. Et nous n'oublierons jamais ce que nous avons appris ici. » Dit Eragon en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Je tiens également à vous remerciez pour votre hospitalité. Bien que je n'étais pas invité, vous avez témoigné énormément de gentillesse à mon écart. Je vous suis redevable. » Continua Licianne en s'inclinant à son tour.

« Vous ne nous devez rien. Ce fut un grand honneur pour moi de vous accueillir. Atra gulia un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr (Que la chance et la bonheur vous accompagne et puissiez-vous être un bouclier contre la mauvaise fortune. »

« Atra esterni ono thelduin (Que la chance vous accompagne) » Dit Eragon

« Un du evarinya ono varda (Et que les étoiles veillent sur vous) » Dit la jeune sorcière.

Ensuite ils se retirèrent.

« Rassemble tes affaires. On t'attend dans une demi heure sur la place centrale. » Dit le dragonnier à Licianne.

« Très bien. A tantôt »

Licianne ne mit guère longtemps à rassembler ses affaires. Elle emporta les tenues offertes par la reine (deux tuniques et une robe) et mit autour de son coup le pendentif offert par la reine. Elle avait voulu le lui rendre mais la reine avait refusée.

« Garde le. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Il te rappellera ton séjour ici et symbolise notre amitié. Lorsque tu reviendras ici, montre le et les portes de cette cité ne te seront jamais fermés. »

Voilà ce qu'avait répondu la reine.

La jeune sorcière fut touchée par ces paroles.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit de ranger ses biens dans son sac à dos, elle quitta sa chambre. Avant de retrouver Eragon et Saphira, elle devait encore rendre visite à quelqu'un.

Elle trouva cette personne sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« Vanir ! Je peux te parler ? »

L'elfe la regarda, hésitant entre dire oui ou non.

Il poussa un soupir et répondit :

« Bien sûr »

« Je tiens à te dire que je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondra à tes sentiments. Je vais bientôt partir et je ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte sur une mésentente. Ton amitié m'ai précieuse et ... »

La jeune sorcière ne pu continuer car l'elfe la saisie par les épaules et l'attira contre lui, puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Licianne.

La jeune fille demeura pétrifiée, ne sachant que faire.

Puis l'elfe la lâcha.

« Désolé pour ce geste. Cela ne se reproduira plus. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je me comporterais en ami. Ou de moins j'essayerai. Bien que je ne pense pas pouvoir m'empêché de vous aimer. »

« Vanir, je vous en prie... »

« Non, Licianne. N'ajoutez rien. Laissez- moi seulement être celui qui vous aime dans l'ombre. »

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il alla chercher un arc qu'il tendit à Licianne.

« Tenez, c'est pour vous. Je pense qu'il vous conviendra parfaitement. Je l'ai moi-même fabriqué selon les critères que j'ai pu constater lorsqu'on s'entraînait. Faite attention à votre visé et ne soyez pas trop pressée pour tirer. Prenez votre temps. Il veillera sur vous à ma place et je fais le vœu de vous revoir vivante. »

« Merci Vanir. Je ne mérité pas cela »

« Cessez de dire cela. Acceptez le. Et promettez moi d'être prudente. »

« Je vous le promet. »

« Alors à bientôt. Et que les étoiles veillent sur vous. »

« Sur vous aussi. »

Puis il parti.

« Merci Vanir. » Murmura la jeune sorcière en serrant l'arc contre elle.

Xxx

« Tu en a mis du temps. » Lui reprocha Eragon qui était déjà installé sur le dos de Saphira.

« Désolé, j'avais une chose importante à faire. »

« Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses importantes à faire. » Répliqua le dragonnier.

Licianne ne répondit pas et se contenta de monter derrière le dragonnier.

Après un dernier regard vers Ellesmera, ils s'envolèrent.

Ils survolèrent la forêt du Waldenvarden pendant un petit moment. Puis le paysage devint désertique. Ils ne prononcèrent aucune parole, bien que la sorcière se doutait que dragonnier et dragon se parlaient via leur lien invisible. Ce silence ne la gênait guère, au contraire, elle avait alors tout le temps pour réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait.

Au bout d'un moment, Licianne sortit de ses pensées et constata qu'ils ne survolait plus le désert. Désormais, le paysage se composait de montagnes et de forêts.

Elle sentit que Saphira commençait à descendre.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda t-elle à Eragon.

« Avant de rejoindre les Vardens, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. C'est maître Oromis qui me la conseillé. Il a dit que cela pourrait te faire du bien et te permettre de te sentir plus en paix avec toi-même. »

Licianne ne voyait absolument pas de quoi parlait Eragon, aussi se contenta t-elle de garder le silence.

Saphira se posa sur une montagne.

Eragon descendit, Licianne fit de même.

Puis le dragonnier emprunta le chemin qui mena au sommet de la montagne, Saphira à sa suite. Licianne les suivit.

Arrivé au sommet, elle vit une sorte de tombe en...diamant!!

« Eragon, qu'est-ce que ... »

« Approche toi de l'écriteau et tu comprendra. »

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle lut l'inscription.

Ci-gît Brom

Dragonnier

Qui fut comme un père

Pour moi.

Que son nom soit toujours glorifié !

La jeune sorcière sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cette tombe, c'était celle de son père !!!

La jeune fille tentât de calmer les battements de son coeuret se tourna vers la dragonnier, à la recherche d'une réponse qu'elle connaissais déjà.

« Eragon, cette tombe, c'est bien celle de... »

« De ton père. Oui. A sa mort, moi et Saphira avons construit cette tombe pour lui. Pour lui rendre hommage. Si tu regardes à travers le diamant, tu peux voir Brom. Le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur lui. »

La sorcière approcha une main tremblante vers la tombe. Lorsque celle-ci entra en contact avec la pierre froide, elle s'approcha et regarda pour la première fois son père.

Il lui semblait endormi.

Elle était bouleversée, depuis toujours elle avait voulu mettre une image sur cet inconnu. A présent c'était chose faite. Son père. Cet inconnu. A présent qu'elle le voyait, il ne lui paraissait plus aussi inconnu que ça. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait proche de son père.

« Quant j'étais petite, ma mère me disait que mon père était mort. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'un jour, il reviendrait. Il me prendra sur ses épaules comme les pères des autres fillettes et me gronderait lorsque je ferais une bêtise. Lorsque Angela m'a dit qui était mon père, Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me dire que j'allais le rencontrer. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, je lui en ai voulu de nous avoir abandonner. A présent, je sais que c'était pour nous protéger, moi et maman. Tu sais Eragon, je crois que je n'avais jamais fait le deuil de mon père. A présent, j'y arriverais. Merci de m'avoir emmenée ici. »

Elle se tus et reporta son regard sur le défunt dragonnier.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Licianne lorsqu'elle murmura :

« Au revoir papa. »

Puis elle s'éloigna de la tombe et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Bon et si nous y allions ? Les Vardens doivent nous attendre et on a encore beaucoup à faire. »

Eragon sourit.

« Alors en route ! »

Xxx

Mais sur la route, ils survolèrent un village dont une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Licianne

« Je l'ignore. Peut être un incendie » Répondit Eragon.

« Saphira, pose toi plus loin. On va aller voir. »

« D'accord. Mais sois prudent petit homme. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Ils atterrirent.

La sorcière et le dragonnier se dirigèrent vers le village.

Licianne fut horrifié quant ils découvrirent les dégâts qu'avait subit le village.

Plusieurs maisons avaient été totalement détruites, un grand nombre de villageois étaient blessés.

Mais ce qui rendit la jeune sorcière furieuse fut de voir ces pauvres gens pleurer devant les corps de ceux qui n'avaient pas pu être sauvé.

« Dis moi que ce n'est pas l'œuvre de Murtagh » Demanda Licianne à son ami.

« Non. Je viens de parler à un villageois. Il s'agit d'un dragon vert »

« Un autre dragon ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Ce que je craignais s'est produit. Le dernier œuf a éclot. » Dit sombrement Eragon.

« Mais, pour qui ? »

Le dragonnier ne répondit pas.

« Qui que ce soit, il est du coté de Galbatorix. »

« Galbatorix, encore et toujours lui. » Pensa Licianne.

Pendant qu'Eragon parlait avec un villageois, Licianne marcha au hasard, contemplant l'ampleur du désastre.

Un bruit d'aile attira son attention.

Elle ne réfléchit pas et se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Mais elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'éloignait de la place centrale, et d'Eragon.

Elle était arrivé à la dernière maison et la contourna pour ce trouver nez à nez avec...

« Bohort ! »

« Comment on se retrouve Licianne » Répondit celui-ci sournoisement.

Derrière lui se trouvait un magnifique dragon vert.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Toi ! »

« Et oui, moi »

« Mais, comment ? »

Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait.

Comment ce type arrogant pouvait être le nouveau dragonnier ? Et que faisait-il ici ?

« Par ta faute. Le conseil de Vallnore m'a envoyé à ta recherche. Alors que j'étais sur tes traces à Uru'Baen, la garde royale m'a arrêtée. Le roi m'a convoqué et a senti ma magie.

Il a du sentir autre chose car il m'a emmené devant le dernier œuf de dragon en sa possession Contre toute attende, il a éclot. Pour moi. J'ai immédiatement juré fidélité au roi. Le temps de Vallnore est révolu, celui des Vardens également. »

« Le roi est perfide, quoi qu'il ai pu te dire, ce ne son t que des mensonges. »

« Balivernes ! Je crois plutôt que le roi s'est parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Il veut changer ce monde, le rendre meilleur et je vais l'y aider. Depuis trop longtemps des parasites tel que les Vardens et les sorciers du Vallnore foulent cette terre. Maintenant, ce temps est révolu »

Il était complètement fou.

« Si tu lui révèle l'emplacement de la citadelle, il la détruira. »

« Exactement »

« Pourquoi veux-tu cela ? »

« Le Vallnore et son conseil sont tout deux pourris. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Depuis toujours je fais des efforts, je m'entraîne et je suis l'un des meilleurs apprentis de la cité. Mon but et cela depuis toujours, est de siéger au conseil. Mais ce ne sont que les descendants des grandes familles qui ont cette chance. Des héritiers tel que toi. Toi, tu n'as jamais respecté les règles, tu t'es toujours montré insolente et malgré cela, tu pourras accéder au conseil. Quant ta tante se retirera, ce sera ton tour. C'est injuste !!! »

« Je ne veux pas de cette place. Je te la donne volontiers »

« Trop tard. Le roi m'a offert une meilleure place. Celle de dragonnier. Je deviendrais un des hommes les plus puissant d'Alageasia. Quant a toi, Licianne je te veux à mes cotés »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai toujours désiré Licianne. »

« Jamais ! »

« Je me douterais que tu dirais cela. Venant de toi je ne m'attend pas à de la facilité. Mais sache que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux »

Elle ne pu répondre car à ce moment là, la voix d'Eragon retentit.

« Licianne, où es-tu ? »

« Tiens, le dragonnier des Vardens »

« Non ! Eragon ne vient pas ici ! » Cria la sorcière.

Puis, sans qu'elle puisse réagir, Bohort l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa violement. La jeune fille se débâtit.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Je vous aurais une autre fois. Profite en bien. Bientôt tu seras à moi » Susurra Bohort à l'oreille de Licianne.

Puis il courut jusqu'au dragon vert et ils décollèrent sous les yeux étonnés d'Eragon qui venait d'arriver.

« Licianne ! Tu vas bien ? Qui était-ce ? »

« Eragon, il faut vite aller chez les Vardens. Ils sont en danger. »

Xxx

« Dame Nasuada ! Eragon et la sorcière sont de retour ! »

« Qu'ils entrent ! »

Les deux adolescents entrèrent et s'inclinèrent devant le chef des Vardens.

« Comme je suis soulagée de vous voir. Il s'est passé des choses terribles. »

« On est au courant. On a vu un village totalement brûlé. »

« Encore un » Dit Nasuada en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Galbatorix s'est trouvé un nouveau dragonnier. Et celui-ci n'hésite pas à semer la pagaille dans l'empire. »

« Je le connais. C'est un sorcier qui était avec moi au Vallnore » Dit Licianne.

« En parlant de sorciers. Licianne, le Vallnore à été attaqué et... »

« Quoi !! »

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Non ! Impossible ! Déjà. Avant même que je n'ai pu les prévenir.

Je sentais des larmes se formées et une bouffée de haine montée en moi.

Bohort, Galbatorix. Les deux personnes que je hais le plus sur cette terre.

Galbatorix détenait Murtagh et Bohort venait de détruire l'endroit où j'avais grandis

Et par sa faute, tante Shira avait probablement été tuée. Le seul membre de ma famille encore en vie. Injuste, tout cela était injuste.

Xxx

« Et donc ils ont débarqués ici » Poursuivit Nasuada sans ce douter que la jeune sorcière ne suivait plus la conversation.

« Licianne ? Tu as entendu ? »

« Quoi ? Non » Murmura la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

Comment Nasuada pouvait-elle lui apprendre la mort des sorciers du Vallnore comme si de rien n'était !

« Je disait que les sorciers sont ici même »

« Pardon ? Ici ? Vous voulez dire, au Surda ? Vivant ? »

« Oui. Nous avons accueilli une cinquantaine de sorciers. »

Vivant !!! Ils étaient vivants. Tante Shira aussi !!!!

C'est un miracle !!!

« Où sont-ils ? » Demanda précipitamment la jeune fille.

« Eparpillés dans la ville. Mais les membres du conseil sont à l'auberge du Chasseur. D'ailleurs il est temps de changer de ville. On devient trop nombreux »

Mais Licianne n'écoutait plus. Elle se précipita vers la porte et descendit dans les rues de la ville.

Elle entra comme une furie dans l'auberge.

« Plusieurs personnes sont arrivées ici récemment Principalement des gens âgés »

« Premier étage. La chambre au fond du couloirs » Répondit le tavernier.

Elle se précipita dans la chambre.

La majorité des membres du conseil était là. Certains étaient assis sur le lit, d'autre sur des chaises. Ils interrompirent leurs conversations lorsque la sorcière ouvrit la porte.

Reconnaissant sa nièce, Shira se leva.

Sans prêter attention aux autres membres, Licianne se dirigea vers sa tante. Shira prit sa nièce dans ses bras.

« Ma chère enfant, comme je suis soulagée de te voir »

« Ma tante, j'ai eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque malheurs. »

« Tout va bien mon enfant »

« Pas grâce à elle en tout cas » Lança un vieux sorcier à l'air féroce.

« Maître Gaol. Je vous en pris... »

« Taisez-vous Shira ! »

« Hé ! Je vous interdis de parler ainsi à ma tante ! »

« Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit jeune fille. Si tu ne t'étais pas enfuie, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé »

« C'est facile de me faire adosser la responsabilité de tout ça. Si vous n'aviez pas envoyé Bohort à ma recherche il ne se serait rien passé. » Répondit Licianne.

« Qu'elle insolence ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on s'adresse à un membre du conseil »

« Conseil de quoi? Le Vallnore n'est plus à vous ! Grâce à votre petit protégé, c'est Galbatorix qui à le contrôle de la cité désormais. De plus, Bohort a changé de camp. Il vole en ce moment sur le dos d'un dragon vert et saccage des villages sur son passage pour le compte du roi. »

« Si vous n'étiez pas partie ce ne serait pas le cas »

« C'est vrai. Je le reconnais. Mais moi je n'aurais jamais livré le Vallnore au roi. »

Ledit Gaol se rassis sur le lit en grommelant.

Les autres membres ne prononcèrent pas un mot.

Licianne se tourna vers l'assemblée.

« Et à présent que comptez vous faire ? »

« Nous sommes fini. Le mieux pour les derniers sorciers est de se cacher » Répondit tristement un autre sorcier.

« Vous cacher ? Et laisser Galbatorix et Bohort gagner. Ce n'est pas digne des grands sorciers du Vallnore. Comment pouvez-vous tenir un tel discours ! Vous êtes les plus mages d'Alageasia ! Au Vallnore de nombreux apprentis vous admirais, je vous admirais ! Alors je vous interdis de baisser les bras ! Vous devez vous battre. Rejoignez les Vardens. Ils ont besoin de sorciers. Ne restez pas dans votre coin à vous lamentez ! » Cria la sorcière.

Ils la regardèrent tous, étonnés.

Après un moment de silence, Shira mit la main sur l'épaule de sa nièce

« Elle à raison ! Il faut nous battre ! »

« Bien parlé gamine ! «

« Ca c'est l'esprit du Vallnore ! »

Très vite, tout le conseil était debout et chacun brandissait le poing.

Licianne sourit, soulagée.

A présent la guerre était déclarée.

Xxx

Peu après, Shira entraîna Licianne dans la chambre qui lui était réservée.

« Je suis si fière de toi Licianne »

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. »

« Au contraire. Tu les as convaincu de se battre. De se rallier au gens qu'ils ont toujours détesté. Ce n'est pas rien »

« Merci. Comment avez-vous réussi à vous en sortir vivant ? »

« Grâce à un sorcier qui a eu une vision. Il a vu que allions être attaqué. Heureusement le conseil a réagi très vite. Nous avons fait évacuer la cité avant l'arrivé de l'armée de Galbatorix. Après, certains sorciers sont partit dans une autre direction et d'autre encore, comme nous, avons décidé de rejoindre le Surda. »

« Désolé d'être partie sans vous prévenir »

« Ne t'en fait pas. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'obliger à rester au Vallnore. Tu ressembles bien trop à ta mère. Tu suis tes sentiments et ton impulsivité. »

Il y eu un moment de silence.

« Tante Shira ? »

« Oui ? »

« Peux-tu me parler de l'île des Mystères ? »

Shira parût ennuyée

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je doit m'y rendre et y rencontrer un dénommé Denatocle. Il peut peut-être m'aider à sauver Murtagh »

« Je t'interdit d'y aller ! » Cria Shira, visiblement apeurée.

« Mais, pourquoi ? »

« Licianne., écoute moi bien. Il ne faut pas que tu rencontres Denatocle. »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

A cette question, Shira détourna son regard de sa nièce.

« Tante Shira ? Répondez »

Après un profond soupir, Shira répondit.

« Denatocle est mon père. Et celui de ta mère. »

« Quoi ! Mais je croyais qu'il était mort ? »

« Non. Il a quitté la cité et s'est exilé en ermite sur cette île. »

« Pour qu'elle raison ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que ton grand père avait placé tous ses espoirs en ta mère. Pour lui, Julianna était celle qui allait le remplacer au conseil. Comme il n'avait pas de fils, il a entraîné ta mère afin qu'elle devienne une puissante sorcière. Cet entraînement a porté ses fruits. Ta mère est devenu une des sorcières les plus puissantes de la cité. Elle fessait la fierté de notre père. Elle était son héritière. Quant à moi, je n'étais que la cadette. Père ne me voyait pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Julianna. Un jour, père a décidé que le temps était venu pour Julianna de se marier. Ta mère a très mal réagi. Un soir, je l'ai vu partir avec un gros sac sur ses épaules. Elle n'est plus jamais revenue. Père était désespéré. Il avait perdu sa fille chérie, son héritière. Très vite, il ne fut plus capable de siéger au conseil. C'est donc moi qui l'ai remplacée. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Mais à ses yeux, il n'y avait que Julianna qui aurait pu le remplacer. Un jour, on a reçu une lettre de ta mère. Elle disait qu'elle était enceinte et nous parlait de ton père. Denatocle devint furieux. Il renie ta mère et décréta qu'il n'avait plus de fille. C'est à ce moment là aussi qu'il décida de partir pour l'Ile des mystères. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu »

« Il t'a aussi abandonné »

« Non, il m'avait abandonnée depuis longtemps déjà. Licianne, si tu vas là-bas et si tu le rencontre, sache que tu ne sera pas la bienvenue »

« Mais, je suis la fille de sa fille »

« Non, tu es la fille de l'homme qui lui a volé sa fille. Il était persuadé que si ta mère n'avait pas rencontrée ton père, elle serait revenue »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y aller. Mais je veux que tu me promettes d'être prudente. Denatocle est fou. »

« Ne vous en faite pas. »

« Ca, c'est impossible»

Xxx

Après cette discussion avec sa tante, la sorcière se rendit chez Angela.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez la voyante, celle-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Licianne ! Je suis contente de te revoir. Tes recherches se sont-elles bien passées ? »

« Cessez de mentir Angela. Vous saviez que je ne trouverais rien pour sauver Murtagh chez les elfes. » Répondit la jeune sorcière d'un ton très calme.

« En effet. Mais tu étais tellement entêtée que si je t'avais envoyée là-bas pour t'entraîner, tu m'aurais dit que tu n'avais pas le temps ou que ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

La jeune fille soupira.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous en veux. »

« Tu m'en veux ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda faussement étonnée la voyante.

« Suffit les mensonges et les cachotteries Angela. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir révélé que mon père connaissait mon existence ? »

La voyante soupira, l'air soudain très las.

Elle se plaça devant Licianne.

« La raison est simple. Lorsque je t'ai rencontrée, tu étais une jeune fille en colère et peu soucieuse du danger. Tu n'étais pas prête d'accepter ton ascendance. Je ne pouvais alors te raconter l'histoire de tes parents. J'avoue que je craignais subir tes foudres. C'est pour te mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête que je t'ai envoyée chez les elfes. Ils sont d'une grande sagesse. Je savais qu 'ils t'apprendraient à maîtriser tes émotions. A présent tu n'es plus la même jeune fille. A présent, tu es une jeune femme. J'ai également appris que tu avais amené les sorciers à entrer en guerre. Bravo ! Ce n'est pas rien. Tu es la digne fille de ton père. »

« On me l'a déjà dit. Mais mon acte n'a rien d'extraordinaire »

« Au contraire ! Licianne, tu as permis aux Vardens de compter parmi leurs alliés les orgueilleux sorciers du Vallnore. C'est une première. »

« Peut-être que cela est une bonne chose. Mais par ma faute, Galbatorix s'est trouvé un nouveau dragonnier »

« Il y a toujours des réactions en chaîne. C'est inévitable. Mais ce n'est pas Bohort dont il fait te soucier pour le moment. Ton soucis prochain est l'Ile des Mystères et Denatocle »

« Tante Shira m'a parlé de lui. Je ne serais pas la bienvenue sur l'Ile. »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider. C'est une épreuve que toi seule dois affronter. Mais je peux te léguer ceci. » La voyante tendis à Licianne un petit calepin en cuir brun.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda la sorcière en le prenant.

« Le journal de ta mère. Elle m'a demandé de te le remettre lorsque tu seras prête. Je pense que c'est le cas. Je ne l'ai pas lu mais je pense qu'il t'apportera des réponses à tes questions. »

« Merci » Répondit Licianne en quittant la boutique.

Xxx


	9. Chapitre 7 seconde partie

Chapitre 7 : suite. Le passé d'une sorcière

Licianne parle :

Ce soir là, je me mit au lit et ouvrit le caret de ma mère.

Le début racontait son enfance au Vallnore. Puis j'arrivai au passage où elle racontait sa décision de quitter le Vallnore.

Tout commença par une discussion avec son père, Denatocle.

_Julianna raconte :_

_Mon père me fit chercher. Lorsque je rentrai dans le salon, il était debout devant la cheminée. Tout dans son allure me fit comprendre que le sujet dont il allait m'entretenir était sérieux._

_« Julianna, tu vas bientôt fêter tes 17 ans. Tu as l'âge de penser au mariage. Je t'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un excellent parti. Le seigneur Mark. Vos épousailles auront lieu au printemps. »_

_Lorsqu'il eu fini, je senti la colère montée en moi. Il me donnait en mariage !!! Sans même me demander mon avis !_

_Jusqu'à présent j'avais espéré que père me laisserait mener la vie que je souhaitais. Comme je me trompais._

_« Peu après ton mariage, je me retirais du conseil et, de part ton statut d'héritière, tu prendras ma place. »_

_Moi ? Siéger au conseil, parmi tout ces vieux croutonst ? Hors de question !!!_

_« Père, je me dois de protester ! Je ne veux pas d'un inconnu pour époux. Et je ne souhaite pas siéger au conseil »_

_« Il suffit ! Premièrement, je suis votre père, vous me devez obéissance. Ensuite, pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous aie fait bénéficier de mon savoir ? »_

_« Mais, je... »_

_CLAC_

_Il venait de me gifler ! Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur moi ! Des larmes remplirent mes yeux. Par fierté, je les retenais de couler._

_« Vous ferrez ce que je dit ! Fin de la discussion ! Montez dans vos appartements ! »_

_Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je courrais jusqu'à ma chambre et me jetai dans mon lit en pleurant. Je frappai les draps de mes poings. La haine venait de prendre le dessus sur la tristesse._

_Je ne voulais pas de cette vie là ! Je ne voulais pas !_

_Soudain, la solution m'apparut. Il fallait fuir !_

_Quitter le Vallnore pour aller en Alageasia._

_Où Angela a-t-elle dit qu'elle allait ? Ah oui, je m'en souviens._

_Ce soir là, je fit mes bagages et parti._

Licianne parle :

Quelques pages plus loin, elle racontait sa première rencontre avec mon père. C'est le cœur battant que je lus ces lignes :

Julianna raconte :

_J'avais entendu des bruits provenant de la boutique d'Angela. Je quittais ma chambre. Il était tard, qui cela pouvait-il être ? _

_J'entendis plusieurs voix._

_Je me cachai derrière le rideau séparant la boutique de la cuisine. Un trou dans ce même rideau me permis de voir ce qui se passait._

_Dans la pièce voisine se tenait Angela, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes qui m'étaient inconnues._

_« Non, je ne crois pas qu'attaquer le convois de provisions de l'empereur soit un acte censé »_

_« Mais Brom, cela ferait un coup d'éclat ! »_

_« J'ai dit non ! Les Vardens doivent être prudent. On ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de... »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Quelqu'un nous espionne »_

_Zut ! Vite retourner à ma chambre !_

_Mais j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que le rideau s'écarta._

_Devant ce tenait maintenant un homme aux cheveux bruns, les joues mal rasées. Il était vêtu d'une chemise par-dessus laquelle il portait une cuirasse. A con coté droit pendait une dague. _

_Il était pas mal. Mais ce genre de pensée s'arrêta là, lorsqu'il m'empoigna par le bras et me tira au milieu de la pièce, sous les yeux étonnés des autres personnes._

_« Julianna ! »_

_C'était Angela qui venait de crier d'étonnement._

_« Tu là connais ? » Demanda mon tortionnaire._

_« Oui. Lâche-la Brom. Elle vit avec moi. C'est une sorcière »_

_« Une sorcière, voyez-vous çà » Dit-il d'un air moqueur en me lâchant._

_Si il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on se moque de moi._

_« Je ne vous permet pas de vous moquer de moi ! » Rétorquais-je au dénommé Brom._

_« Oh vraiment. Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes invités Angela. Celle-ci manque de politesse »_

_« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir. Vous ne me connaissez pas ! »_

_« Vous nous espionniez »_

_« Ce...je... J'avais entendu du bruit » Répondis-je en rougissant._

_« Et d'abord, qui êtes vous ? »_

_« Cela ne te regarde pas Julianna » Intervint Angela._

_« Je vous ai entendu parler des Vardens. Vous en êtes ? » Demandais-je sans tenir compte de l'intervention de mon amie._

_« Elle a raison ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Continua Brom._

_« Mais je veux être des vôtres ! « Déclarais-je._

_«On ne vous a jamais dit qu'on en était ! » Dit Brom qui commençait à s'énerver._

_« Vous vous réunissez à trois heures du matin dans une boutique d'herboriste, vous êtes armé et vous chuchotiez. Ce n'est pas normal »_

_« Et donc, tout de suite vous avez déduit que nous sommes les Vardens ? »_

_« Exactement » Dis-je en souriant. Voir cet homme s'énervé m'amusait._

_« Ecoutez mademoiselle, je ne vous connaît pas, et n'en ai pas envie, je vous prierais de retourner vous coucher. Cette discussion est ridicule »_

_« C'est votre entêtement à niez les faits qui est ridicule »_

_« Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force pour vous ramenez à votre chambre » Menaça Brom_

_« Et pour me faire oubliez ce que je viens d'entendre, vous ferez comment ? »_

_« Je pourrais vous effacer la mémoire »_

_« Parce que vous êtes sorcier ? »_

_« Pire que ça. Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus. »_

_« Très bien, gardez vos secrets. Mais je veux faire partie des Vardens »_

_Brom poussa un profond soupir et perdants patience, prononça des mots en ancien langage._

_Ces mots eu pour effet de faire s'endormir la jeune femme. Brom l'attrapa et la souleva dans ses bras avant qu'elle nez tombe au sol._

_« Je la ramène à sa chambre. Angela, tache qu'elle ne parle pas de ce qu'elle a entendu ce soir. Et essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il est hors de question qu'elle fasse partie des Vardens. Pas besoin d'une emmerdeuse pareille. » Il murmura cette dernière remarque entre ses dents._

_Xxx_

_Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, j'étais furieuse. Il m'avait faite m'endormir ! _

_Je bondis de mon lit, enfila en vitesse une robe et descendit._

_Angela était dans la boutique._

_« Angela ! Où est-il ? Où est ce goujat qui a osé utiliser la magie sur moi ? »_

_La voyante regarda la jeune fille étonnée. Puis elle compris de qui elle voulait parler._

_« Tu veux parler de Brom ? »_

_« Parfaitement. Où est-il ? »_

_Angela soupira._

_« Julianna, tu ne trouve pas que tu l'a suffisamment cherché hier. Laisse le tranquille. De toute façon tu ne le reverras plus. »_

_« Que tu crois. J'étais sérieuse hier. Je veux rejoindre les Vardens. Ca peut te paraître une décision prise sur un coup de tête mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je souhaite me rendre utile. »_

_« Julianna... »_

_« Tu sais que je suis douée et que je peux être utile. Je peux parfois paraître gamine mais je peux aussi être sérieuse. Du danger je sais qu'il y en aura mais je n'ai pas peur. »_

_Angela regarda la sorcière dans les yeux. _

_« Brom va m'en vouloir » Pensa t-elle._

_« Très bien. Tu m'accompagneras à la prochaine réunion. Mais je te préviens, c'est à toi de convaincre Brom. »_

_« Pourquoi c'est lui qui prend les décisions « ? »_

_« Je croyais que tu avais compris. C'est le chef des Vardens »_

_Je restai abasourdie._

_Le chef des Vardens ? Ce type ? Et dire que je lui avais manqué de respect. Il a eu une très mauvaise image de moi. Après cela, comment pourrait-il m'accepter parmi les Vardens ?_

_«Julianna ? Tu veux toujours m'accompagner ? »_

_Je levai les yeux vers Angela_

_« Oui » Répondis-je, décidée._

_Xxx_

_Quelques jours plus tard, nous nous rendîmes à une réunion des Vardens. Celle-ci avait lieu dans une vieille maison abandonnée._

_Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce délabrée où se tenait la réunion, plusieurs personnes étaient là, Brom y compris._

_Lorsqu'il me vit, il fut d'abord surpris, puis il lança à Angela un regard de reproche._

_Je pris la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse._

_« Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Vous avez peut-être raison, je ne suis qu'une gamine, sortie de nulle part, et qui ne se doute pas du danger. Mais je suis aussi, et surtout une sorcière qui souhaite mettre ses pouvoirs au service des Vardens. Je suis courageuse et pleine de ressource. Mon vœu le plus cher est de servir une cause juste, je ne veux plus me sentir inutile et couler une vie paisible pendant que d'autre risque leur vie en combattant l'empire. Je veux faire partie de la rébellion. Donnez moi ma chance. »_

_Brom soupira._

_« Tu n'en démord pas. Bien, peut-être t'ais-je sous-estimée. Tu es des nôtres. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire._

_Xxx_

Licianne parle :

Pendant plusieurs pages, ma mère parlait de ses missions pour les Vardens.

Elle semblait constatée que Brom ne lui donnait jamais des missions dangereuses, elle lui en voulait pour ça. Elle aurait voulue lui en parler, mais elle ne le voyait que rarement. Et le plus souvent, ça se finissait en dispute. Ma mère ne savait décidemment pas tenir sa langue.

A ce stade de leur relation, je me demandais comment ils ont pu tomber amoureux.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure des pages, ma mère écrivit son changement de sentiment vis-à-vis de mon père. L'amour naît là où on ne l'attend pas.

Xxx

_Julianna raconte :_

_Je jetai rageusement mon oreiller contre le mur. J'avais retourné mes pensées dans ma tête durant toute la nuit et une seule réponse me revenait sans cesse : j'étais amoureuse de Brom !_

_Loin de me rendre heureuse, ce constat me rendait nerveuse et suscitait en moi des tonnes de questions. Dois-je lui dire ? Répondrait-il à mes sentiments ? Et s'il se moque de moi ?_

_Aaah ! J'en ai marre ! Je ressemble à une adolescente idiote ! _

_Je rejetai mes couvertures, m'habillais en vitesse et descendis rejoindre Angela dans la cuisine._

_Je lui fis part de mon dilemme._

_Angela posa lentement la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait et leva ses yeux vers moi._

_« Amoureuse de Brom ? Voilà une situation inattendue. J'avais bien vue dans ton avenir que ta vie ne sera pas simple, mais là, je dois dire que je ne mis attendais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Julianna. Si tu t'en sens le courage, dis lui et tu verras sa réponse. Sinon garde tes sentiments pour toi. »_

_« Tu sais bien que je ne serais pas. »_

_« Je m'en doutais. Tenir ta langue, ce n'est pas ton truc. »_

_« Donc je dois lui dire ? »_

_« Tu attend quoi ? Mon approbation. ? Très bien je te la donne »_

_« Angela... »_

_« Je ne peux pas te répondre à sa place. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, mais j n'ai pas de conseil à te donner. »_

_Inutile de dire que cette conversation ne me fut pas d'un grand secours. _

_Bon, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je me déclare._

_Adviendra ce qu'il adviendra._

_Xxx_

_Je venais de lui dire mes sentiments. _

_J'avais attendue que nous soyons seuls après une réunion et je lui avais dit que je l'aimais._

_Il me regarda. Son regard était désolé._

_« Julianna, je suis touché de tes sentiments et de ta franchise, mais je ne peux y répondre. Ma vie est trop difficile et je suis plus vieux que toi. De plus, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_Face à cette réponse, je tentais de retenir mes larmes. _

_« Ce n'est rien. Je... je voulais juste te le dire. Désolée. Je ne t'ennuierais plus »_

_« Julianna... »_

_« Au revoir Brom. On se voit à la prochaine réunion »_

_Je lui offrit un maigre sourire et partie._

_Xxx_

Licianne parle :

Je fus surprise de la réaction de mon père. S'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour ma mère comment ont-ils put se mettre ensemble ? Et qui était cette femme dont mon père était éprit ?

Je mis de coté mes questions et reprit ma lecture, consciente que je ne pourrais dormir avant d'avoir fini la lecture de ce journal.

Ma mère avait accomplit plusieurs mission pour les Vardens, jamais avec mon père, jusqu'au moment où ils travaillèrent ensemble.

_Julianna parle :_

_J'étais nerveuse, extrêmement nerveuse. C'était ma première mission en compagnie de Brom. Je fus très surprise qu'il me sollicite pour une mission et j'avais accepté avec enthousiasme._

_Bien que maintenant je regrettai un peu. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était lorsque je lui aie avoué mes sentiments, comment pourrais-je encore le regarder en face ?_

_Il fallait mettre mes sentiments de coté pour le bien de cette mission._

_J'enfilais ma tenue de voyage et me rendis au lieu de rendez-vous._

_Il y était déjà._

_« Julianna » Me salua t-il._

_« Brom » Répondis-je._

_« Où allons-nous ? » Questionnais-je._

_« Au port de Teirm. Galbatorix attend un chargement. J'aimerais savoir de quoi il retourne »_

_« Comment compte tu t'y prendre ? »_

_« Rien de plus facile » Dit-il en souriant. Nous montèrent sur nos chevaux et partirent pour Teirm._

_« La véritable destination de ce convoi est Uru'Baen. Le convoi arrive par la mer et fait escale à Teirm avant de se mettre en route pour la capitale. Ce convoi arrive de loin, donc lorsque les marins et les gardes mettront pied à terre, ils feront ce qu'il convient de faire après avoir passé de longues semaines en mer. »_

_« C'est-à-dire ? »_

_« Ils iront boire un verre. Nous les attendrons à la Taverne du Marin. »_

_« Pas très original comme nom »_

_« En effet. Donc, nous les y attendrons. Lorsqu'ils seront apte à faire des confidence, tu ira glaner quelques informations »_

_« Quoi c'est tout ! Mon rôle est de jouer les allumeuses pour obtenir des informations ! Tu aurais pu engager une fille pour ça ! »_

_« Tu n'y est pas Julianna. Je veux que lorsqu'ils seront affaiblis mentalement tu utilises tes dons pour leur faire dire tout ce qu'ils savent. »_

_« Et toi ? »_

_« Je serais dans la salle et si vous sortez je vous suivrait. J'assure donc ta sécurité. »_

_« J'espère bien » Dis-je en souriant._

_Le reste de la traversée se fit sans problème. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup._

_Nous arrivâmes à Teirm en trois jours._

_Le soir de l'arrivée du bateau, j'avais enfilée une robe assez décolletée et me rendis à la taverne. Brom y était, déguisé en voyageur. Trois de nos marins étaient là également._

_Je n'eus pas l'opportunité d'approcher les marins car ceux-ci étaient entourés de plusieurs filles. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'utiliser mes pouvoirs et de leurs soutirer les informations en présence de ces filles._

_Je m'approchais de Brom et murmura :_

_« J'attendrais qu'ils se lèvent pour rejoindre le bateau. Je les accosterais sur le chemin »_

_« C'est trop dangereux » _

_« Pour une fois, fais moi confiance » Répondis-je en allant m'asseoir à une autre table. Je commandais un verre pour me détendre._

_Au bout d'une heure, les marins levèrent, légèrement titubant._

_Dès qu'ils eu franchit la porte de la taverne, je bondis de mon siège et les suivit._

_« Bonsoir messieurs » _

_Ils se retournèrent._

_« Bonsoir ma jolie » Répondit l'un deux en me détaillant de haut en bas._

_« Puis-je vous tenir compagnie quelques instant ? »_

_« Ce serait avec plaisir ma belle. Mais nous devons rejoindre notre bateau »_

_« Sois pas idiot Dick, mademoiselle peut nous accompagner. Nous, marins, nous manquons cruellement de compagnie féminine »_

_« Oh, cela doit être pénible » Leur répondis-je en m'approchant d'eux._

_Ils me fessaient tous les trois face, me souriant comme des idiots._

_Je murmurai_

_« Erda »_

_Sous l'effet du sort, un des trois tomba évanouis. Pas les deux autres. Etranges, normalement le sort aurait du agir sur les trois._

_En voyant leur compagnon tomber, les autres reprirent leur esprits et l'un deux m'attrapa violement par le bras et me poussa contre le mur._

_« Qu'espérais- tu faire au juste ? »_

_Il resserra ses mains autour de mon cou, j'avais du mal à respirer._

_« Brom ! » Arrivais-je à crier._

_L'instant d'après ; il surgit de l'ombre et s'attaqua au deuxième homme. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait dégainé son épée. Un combat commença._

_Celui qui me tenait contre le mur continua son emprise sur mon cou. Mes yeux commencèrent à se voiler._

_Soudain, l'étreinte cessa et l'homme poussa un cri lorsqu'une lame le transperça._

_Il tomba. Mort_

_« Merci » Murmurais-je à Brom._

_Celui-ci était couvert de sang._

_« Peux-tu encore tirer des informations de celui-là ? » Me demanda-t-il en désignant l'homme que j'avais endormi._

_Je hochai la tête affirmativement._

_Je plaçai mes mains sur sa tête et pénétra son esprit._

_Quelques minutes plus tard je les retirais._

_« Ils transportent une cargaison d'armes. »_

_« Des armes ! C'est tout ? »_

_« Oui »_

_« Tout ça pour des armes. »_

_« Que fessons nous maintenant ? »_

_« On rentre. »_

_Je ne le contredis pas._

_Mais à peine avions-nous fait quelques pas, qu'il failli s'écrouler. Il se rattrapa à la façade d'une maison. De son autre main, il se tenait le coté gauche, au niveau des côtes. C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il saignait._

_« Brom ! Tu es blessé ! »_

_« Ca va aller »_

_« Non ça ne va pas aller. On ne peut pas reprendre la route. Vous serez incapable de monter à cheval. Allons dans cette auberge. »_

_« J'ai dit non »_

_« Et moi je dit que vous aller m'écouter. De toute façon vous n'êtes pas en état de protester. Maintenant venez » Dis-je en plaçant son bras autour de mes épaules. _

_« Appuyez-vous sur moi »_

_Arrivez dans une auberge, je louais une chambre après avoir effacer de la mémoire de l'aubergiste le souvenir de Brom en sang._

_Dans la chambre, je l'allongeais sur le lit et alla chercher une bassine, de l'eau et une éponge._

_« Je vais désinfecter ça. »_

_Il grogna lorsque le tissu entra en contact ave la blessure. Celle-ci était profonde, mais heureusement aucun organe n'avait été touché._

_« Voilà » Dis-je après avoir bandé correctement la blessure._

_« J'aurais survécu jusque chez Angela. »_

_« Peut –être. Peut-être pas »_

_« C'était imprudent de les suivre dehors. »_

_« Il fallait que je les interroge. »_

_« Si je n'étais pas arriver vous étiez morte »_

_« Et je t'en remercie. Mais où étais-tu ? »_

_« J'ai été retenu par un ivrogne qui croyais me connaître. »_

_« Je suis désolé que tu ait été blessé. »_

_« Et moi donc. Si j'avais su que ce n'était que des armes, jamais je ne t'aurais fait courir un tel risque. Je suis désolé Julianna »_

_« Moi pas. J'ai apprécier faire cette mission avec toi »_

_Il y eu un silence gêné._

_« Brom, pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Je... »_

_« Julianna, je suis désolé mais c'est trop compliqué. Ma vie est...compliquée »_

_« Je ne te demande rien mais... si tu veux en parler sache que je peux écouter. On peut être amis. Non ? »_

_« Oui on peut. Très bien je vais te révéler certaine chose à mon sujet. J'ai été dragonnier »_

_« Quoi ? Dragonnier ? Je ne le savais pas ! C'est incroyable ! Où est ton dragon ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »_

_« Elle s'appelait Saphira et elle est morte » _

_Je plaquai mes mains contre ma bouche._

_« Je suis désolé. »_

_Il me raconta comment Saphira avait été tué par un dénommé Morzan, un parjure et comment il s'était mis à haïr cet homme et s'était promis de le tuer un jour. _

_A partir de ce soir là, moi et Brom devinrent amis. Bien que je nourrissais toujours des sentiments plus fort à son égard._

_J'étais honorée qu'il se confia à moi ce soir là._

_Xxx_

Licianne parle :

A partir de ce moment là, mes parents devinrent assez proches, au grand plaisir de ma mère.

Jusqu'à un certain soir, suivit d'une nuit qui allait changer la vie de ma mère à jamais.

Xxx


	10. Chapitre 7 fin

Dragon et Magie:

Chapitre 7: Récit d'une sorcière

Julianna parle :

Ce soir là, Brom entra violemment dans ma chambre. J'étais sur mon lit entrain de lire lorsque la porte s'est ouverte.

Je sursaute.

Brom se tint sur le pas de ma chambre, appuyé contre la porte.

Il était dans un triste état, trempé par la pluie qui ne cessait depuis plusieurs jours et blessé. En effet, sa tunique était déchirée au niveau de l'abdomen et du sang s'écoulait formant une tache pourpre.

Cela fessait une semaine que je ne l'avais plus vu. .Je me suis inquiétée, à juste titre.

"Brom! Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé?" Demandais-je en me levant d'un bond.

Pour toute réponse, il me regarda tristement.

Mon coeur se serre.

"Viens t'asseoir"Dis-je en refermant la porte.

"Tu es blessé. Enlève ton dessus"

"Rien de grave"Me répondit-il sans émotion.

"Laisse moi juger"

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire!"

"Brom, pourquoi es-tu venu si ce n'est pas pour que je t'aide?"

"J'ai besoin de parler"

"Et je t'écouterais. Mais d'abord laisse-moi examiner ta blessure"

Il me regarda fixement dans les yeux. Je ne cille pas. Ca fait longtemps que son statut d'ancien dragonnier et de chef des Vardens ne m'impressionne plus.

Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal.

Il soupire et se découvre afin que je l'examine.

La plaie est impressionnante mais pas bien grave.

"C'est superficiel .Waise heill!" prononçais-je en posant ma main sur son abdomen.

En un instant, la plaie n'apparaît plus.

"Bon maintenant raconte moi" Dis-je en m'asseyant à coté de lui.

Il eut un instant de silence.

"Je me suis rendu à Uru'Baen pour voir un de nos contact. Après notre entretient, je me suis attardé dans la ville. C'était idiot." Dit-il en se levant. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre, les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il revivait la scène.

Je n'osais prononcer un seul mot, préférant le laisser continuer sans l'interrompre.

"Je me suis approché d'un panneau sur lequel il y avait des annonces officiels. Parmi les annonces de récompenses, il y avait celle d'un mariage. Pas n'importe lequel, oh non. Celui de ce traître de Morzan." Il prononça ce nom comme une injure.

"Il se mari avec elle"

"Elle?"

"Celle que je n'aurais jamais. Séléna" dit-il avec regret et tristesse.

Je me retins de pleurer. .Le fait qu'il me parle de cette femme me rappelle qu'il ne m'aime pas. Non, il l'aime elle.

Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. J'ai promis d'être son amie.

Juste son amie.

"Je suis désolé" Murmurais-je.

J'ignore encore si ces mots étaient sincères ou pas. Un peu de deux je suppose.

"J'étais en colère et jaloux. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Deux soldats m'ont accosté alors que je déchirais l'annonce. Je me suis battu avec eux. L'un d'eux m'a blessé et je me suis enfui. C'est stupide. Je n'aurais pas du réagir de la sorte. Tant d'imprudence pour une femme qui ne m'a jamais aimé".

"Et que tu t'obstine a aimé. Alors que tu a devant toi une femme prête à recevoir ton amour et à t'en donner en retour" Répondis-je sur un ton cassant.

Il me dévisagea, étonné.

"Julianna..."

"Va t-en s'il te plait. Je ne crois pas être en état d'en entendre d'avantage."

"Julianna..."

"Va t-en! Si c'est pour me parler de cette femme je préfère que tu parte. J'en ai assez de jouer ce jeu là. La confidente, l'amie. Je t'aime Brom! Et ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état. Tu t'obstines à être malheureux. Tu peux être heureux! Ouvre les yeux! Séléna ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais! Elle aime Morzan. Elle n'est pas avec toi, auprès de toi. Moi si! Regarde autour de toi! Je suis là! J'ai toujours été là, à penser tes blessures, à t'écouter. Toujours. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir? C'est injuste"

"Je ne sais quoi dire"

"Alors part"

Je lui tournai le dos, les bras croisé sur ma poitrine.

Il restai un moment à me regarder, puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

A ce moment là, je me jetai sur mon lit et pleura.

Je m'étais promis de ne plus lui parler de mes sentiments, mais ce soir cela avait été plus fort que moi.

Je ne peux aller à leur encontre.

Mais à cause de ces sentiments, je risque de le perdre pour toujours.

J'ignore comment il va réagir la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

Je ne veux pas y penser.

XXXXXXX

Cela fait deux semaines que je ne n'assiste plus aux réunions. Je m'efforce à éviter Brom. Comment pourrais-je encor le regarder en face. Ce n'est pas par honte. Le voir me ferait trop mal. Lorsque je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais l'oublier, oublier mes sentiments à son égard, je me suis souvenue d'une discussion que j'avais eu avec ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant. .Je lui avait demandé depuis combien de temps elle connaissait mon père. Elle m'a répondu "depuis très longtemps"

Je lui ai ensuite demandé si elle avait aimé quelqu'un d'autre que papa.

C'est alors qu'elle m'a dit ceci: "Jamais. Mais tu sais Julianna, il existe une légende dans notre famille. Il est dit que les femmes de notre famille ne peuvent aimer qu'un seul homme tout au long de leur vie. Alors, lorsque je suis tombée amoureuse de ton père, j'ai su que ce serait pour la vie."

Je pense que ma mère a raison. Je ne suis capable d'aimer qu'un seul homme. Et cet homme, c'est Brom.

Cela peut paraître idiot, mais j'en suis convaincue. C'est inscrit en moi. Même si cela me rend malheureuse.

Xxx

Il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable.

Hier soir, j'ai reçu une visite à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Il était tard, mais je ne dormais pas, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

"Qui est-ce?"

"Julianna, c'est moi. Brom"

Mon coeur s'est emballé dans ma poitrine. Que fait-il ici? Que veut-il? Que dois-je faire?

"Julianna?"

J'inspire et tente de me calmer.

Je me lève de mon lit et m'assit sur le rebord.

D'un geste de la main, je déverrouille la porte.

"Entre"

Il entre.

Il referme la porte et se tient devant moi.

Je ne dis rien.

Il semble gêné. Il lève la tête et me regarde fixement.

"Julianna. Cela fait un petit temps que je ne te vois plus."

"J'ai préféré garder mes distances"

C'est alors qu'il fit quelque chose qui m'étonna. Il s'agenouille devant moi.

"Pardonne moi pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas du. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être furieuse contre moi."

"Brom, s'il te plaît. Relève toi. Je ne suis pas furieuse. Mais je pensais que m'éloigné serais mieux pour nous deux."

Il se relève, se rapproche du lit. Il s'arrête devant moi.

Je lève la tête pour croiser son regard. Il ne m'a jamais regardé comme cela. Son regard est...tendre.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir droit à ce regard.

"Je pensais aussi que c'était mieux. Mais tu me manques Julianna. Ta présence me manque, nos discussions, tout. J'ai appris que l'on ce rend vraiment compte de quelque chose que lorsqu'on le perd. Je ne veux pas te perdre."

"Brom, tu ne m'a pas perdue. Je suis toujours ton amie. Mais laisse moi le temps de réfléchir à mes propres sentiments."

"J'ai réfléchis moi aussi. J'ai été le dernier des crétins. Je n'ai pas su voir ce que la vie me donnait. La chance qu'elle me donnait. Toi. Si tu veux encore de moi"

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il me dit!après tout ce temps, et-ce possible?

Je tremble. Je me lève. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Brom, attend je..."

"Non. Je ne veux plus attendre"

Il se rapproche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il m'embrasse!!!

Mes jambes ont du mal à me porter, il me prend par la taille, je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

Est-ce que je rêve? Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux plus me réveiller.

Le baiser prend fin. Je ne sais que dire, que penser.

"Julianna, veux-tu qu'on essaye. Toi et moi ensemble? Je... je t'aime"

Mon coeur explose de joie. .Ces mots je les ai attendu, espérés, souhaités.

"Oui"

XXX

Deux moi, cela fait deux mois que nous sommes ensemble.

Je l'aime et je crois qu'il m'aime aussi, même si parfois il me semble distant.

Je veux y croire, croire en nous.

Xxx

Trois mois merveilleux.

Je l'ai accompagné chez les elfes. Ellesméra est vraiment un endroit magique.

Je l'accompagne dans ses déplacements et il m'apprend à me battre.

Je pense acquérir une arme. J'hésite entre le poignard ou l'épée.

J'ai dessiné le prototype d'une arme qui serait les deux à la fois.

Cette arme fonctionnerait grâce à la magie, ma magie.

De plus, je pense ensorceler la lame afin de mêler l'acier à un poison.

Ce poison, je l'ai concocté avec Angela.

Il est très violent et tue en quelques secondes.

Tout poison à son antidote. Pour celui-ci, il s'agit de mon propre sang.

D'après Angela, cela renforcera la force de l'arme.

Cela me plaît, une arme qui ne réagit qu'à ma magie et le poison à mon sang.

J'ai rencontré une forgeronne elfe. Je lui ai demandé de me la forger mais elle a refusée. J'ai finalement trouvé un forgeron dans un petit village du nom de Carvahall.

Mon arme est enfin prête. Elle est parfaite. Je l'ai nommée Sharak. En ancien langage, cela signifie espoir. Car j'ai l'espoir qu'elle me protège de mes ennemis.

Xxx

Cinq moi que moi et Brom sommes ensemble. Notre relation peut être considérée comme sérieuse.

Par sérieuse j'entends le fait que cela fait un mois que je n'ai plus usage de ma chambre. Je dors et vit dans les appartements de Brom.

Tout est parfait. Mais pourtant, j'ai le pressentiment que cela ne va pas durer. J'espère me tromper.

XXX

Brom est parti.

Il a reçu une information comme quoi plusieurs parjures ont quitté Uru'Baen. Il est parti à leur poursuite.

Cela fait déjà un mois.

Je me sens seule et abandonné.

Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Je comprends enfin la cause de mes malaises matinaux.

Je suis enceinte.

Presque un mois selon Angela.

Je suis heureuse. J'aime déjà cet enfant.

Je veux le protéger.

Un mois qu'il est parti.

J'espère qu'il va bientôt revenir. Je veux lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

Xxx

Il ne revient pas.

Il ne reviendra pas.

Sa vengeance compte plus que moi.

Je ne lui en veux pas.

L'empire a créé Morzan et Morzan a tué son dragon.

Il traquera tous les parjures jusqu'à ce que Morzan sorte de son trou.

Cela peut prendre du temps.

Dans mon ventre, le bébé grandit. Déjà deux mois et je tremble pour cet enfant.

Quel avenir a t-il ici, parmi les Vardens?

J'ai vu beaucoup d'enfants des Vardens mourir avant leur cinquième anniversaire.

Ce n'est pas ce que je désire pour le mien. Je veux qu'il vive, qu'il soit en sécurité.

J'ai renoncé à ce qu'il ait un père. Pour son bien et celui de Brom, je dois partir.

Faire ma vie ailleurs. Brom n'en sera rien.

De toute façon je ne veux pas lui imposer une famille. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse faire son bonheur.

Désormais, seul mon enfant compte.

Xxx

Je suis à Uru'Baen. J'ignore ce qui m'a poussé jusqu'ici.

Je suis épuisée.

Je m'assis sur une place éloignée de la foule. Au centre il y a une jolie fontaine.

Je me plais à imaginer mon enfant jouer ici.

"Bonjour. Vous en êtes à combien?"

"Pardon?" Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui m'a parlé. C'est une jeune femme qui semble avoir un peu près mon âge. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns et un regard bienveillant. A sa tenue, je dirais que c'est une noble.

"Vous en êtes à combien de mois?"

"Comment savez-vous que je suis enceinte?"

"Ce geste. Vous poser votre main sur votre ventre et vous le caressé. Je fait tout le temps ça moi aussi"

"Trois mois et vous?"

"Trois également. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Séléna"

Quoi?

Séléna? LA Séléna?

"Vous allez bien? Vous êtes pâle tout un coup?"

"Non tout va bien. C'est la chaleur. Je me nomme Julianna."

"Vous êtes nouvelle? "

"Oui. Je viens d'arriver."

"Vous plaisez vous à Uru'Baen? Votre mari travail ici?"

"Non, il est mort"

"Oh, je suis désolé. Je me montre indiscrète. Pardonnez moi."

"Ce n'est rien."

"J'habite au château avec mon mari. Il travail pour le roi"

"Ah, c'est bien" La pauvre si elle savait qui je suis. L'ex femme de l'ennemi de son mari.

Néanmoins, je ne puis m'empêcher de la trouver sympathique.

Elle à le don de rendre les gens à l'aise. Elle parle beaucoup. Cela me fait du bien de parler. Nous parlons de nos enfants à venir. Elle est aussi impatiente que moi.

Lorsqu'on se quitte, je me dis qu'il m'est impossible d'haïr cette femme.

Xxx

Je rencontre Séléna toutes les semaines. On s'assit sur le même banc et on parle.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, nous sommes devenues amies. Certes elle est la femme de l'homme responsable de la mort du dragon de Brom mais ce n'est pas la faute de Séléna si son mari est une ordure.

Mais ce jour là, rien ne m'avait préparé à la requête qu'elle allait me faire.

"Julianna, j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose."

"Vas-y"

"Après mon accouchement, je ne pourrais rester longtemps près de mon enfant. J'ai besoin d'une personne qui veillera sur lui. Une personne de confiance. Je veux que ce soit toi."

"Moi?"

"Bien sur, toi et ton enfant serez logés, nourris et ton enfant bénéficiera d'une éducation. Qu'en pense tu?

Ce que j'en pense? Comment pourrais-je refuser alors que c'est tout ce dont j'avais rêvé pour mon enfant.

Devenir la nourrice de l'enfant de Morzan? Elever l'enfant de Brom avec celui de Morzan?

Perspective intéressante.

"J'accepte."

XXX

Une fille, c'est une fille.

Magnifique, parfaite.

Ma précieuse petite Licianne.

Elle est née trois jours après le fils de Séléna. Le petit s'appelle Murtagh.

Je ne peux le détester.

Séléna a dû parti quelques semaines après son accouchement.

J'ai installé le berceau de Murtagh dans la chambre de Licianne.

Je les regarde tout les deux et je fais la promesse de donner ma vie pour le bien être de ces enfants.

Petite Licianne, dors, tu ignore encore tout de ton père et cela vaut mieux pour toi. Surtout ici.

Quant à moi j'ai abandonné la magie. Trop dangereux. Le roi risque de me repérer.

Petit Murtagh, toi aussi dors paisiblement, tu ignores tout des crimes de ton père mais je te promets de faire en sorte que ton enfance soit heureuse.

Dormez, les ennuis viendront plus tard.

Xxx

Les enfants ont presque trois ans. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, le temps passe si vite. Hier encore je tenais mon bébé dans mes bras, elle était tellement petite ma Licianne. Et à présent elle marche. Elle n'arrête pas depuis qu'elle a appris. Lorsque Murtagh a vu les progrès de sa compagne de jeux, il n'a pas tardé à l'imiter, depuis, je dois avoir des yeux partout.

Heureusement pour moi, lorsqu'on en trouve un, l'autre n'est pas bien loin. Ils sont inséparables. C'est normal, après tout, ils ont été élevés ensemble depuis le berceau.

Séléna ne vient que très peu voir son fils. Je ne peux combler ce vide dans le coeur du petit garçon, mais je fais de mon mieux.

Xxx

Morzan et Séléna sont revenus depuis trois jours. Murtagh reste avec eux. Séléna m'a demandé de ne pas venir lorsque Morzan est là. Je ne m'en plaint pas, au plus loin je suis de cet homme, au mieux je me porte. Elle m'a aussi demandé de tenir Licianne près de moi. Elle préfère qu'elle ne rencontre pas Morzan. Ca aussi je préfère. Tout risque doit être évité. Il est peu probable que Morzan fasse le lien entre Licianne et Brom, mais on ne sait jamais. Après tout, Licianne à les yeux de son père.

Xxx

Une catastrophe s'est produite.

Morzan a blessé Murtagh. J'ignore les détails de l'incident, ce que je sais, c'est que Morzan était saoul, le petit est entré dans la chambre et a renversé quelque chose. Morzan s'est énervé, le petit a pleuré, ce qui a encore plus énervé Morzan, qui a dégainé Zaaroc et l'a lancé sur son fils.

Séléna est arrivée dans ma chambre en pleur. Elle a peur pour son fils et je dois dire que moi également.

Je crois que mon amie commence à réaliser se dont et capable son mari.

Licianne fut aussi perturbé par cet événement. Ma fille ne quitte plus le chevet de son ami. Je les ai même retrouvé tout les deux dans le même lit un matin. Licianne prétend qu'elle a eu peur de l'orage. Il n'y a pas eu d'orage cette nuit. Je n'ai pas argumenté. Ce ne sont que des enfants.

Xxx

Séléna est morte. Le choc pour Murtagh fut dur à encaisser. Deux semaines après le décès de son père, c'est sa mère qui le quitte.

Je sais très bien qui a tué Morzan. Par contre j'ignore pourquoi Séléna était si fatiguée en revenant d'un voyage qu'elle a dû entreprendre.

Le petit est désormais orphelin. Mais je continue à veiller sur lui, tant qu'on ne me répudie pas.

De toute façon, il m'est désormais impossible de partir en laissant Murtagh. Premièrement car je me suis attaché à ce petit. Ensuite car Licianne et Murtagh sont inséparable. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Les séparé serait la chose la plus cruelle à faire.

Cette amitié qui a entre eux grandis de jour en jour. Je ne compte plus les matins où j'ai retrouvé ma fille dans la chambre de Murtagh.

Je ne m'en fais pas. Ils n'ont que trois ans.

Xxx

Licianne a huit ans aujourd'hui.

Elle devient de plus en plus belle ma fille.

Murtagh grandis aussi et ressemble à Morzan. Mais derrière ces yeux sombre, se cache un petit garçon adorable.

Inutile de préciser que les liens affectifs entre les enfants ce sont d'avantage resserré.

Hier j'ai assisté à une scène étonnante.

Licianne jouait dans la rue avec d'autres enfants. Murtagh n'était pas là.

A un moment, un autre garçon s'est approché de ma fille et l'a entraîné à l'écart.

Il a ensuite essayé de l'embrasser sans son accord. Je me suis levé d'un bond pour intervenir mais soudain Murtagh est arrivé comme une furie est a bondie sur le garçon.

"Ne la touche pas! Tu n'as pas le droit! "

D'abord stupéfaite pas ces mots, je me suis levée avant que Murtagh ne fasse trop de mal à son rival.

Lorsqu'ils furent séparés, Licianne s'est approchée de Murtagh et a essuyé la blessure qu'il avait au visage avec son mouchoir.

"Merci" Lui a t-elle dit.

"Je te protégerais toujours" Lui a t-il répondu.

Je suis toujours étonnée de voir les réactions qu'ils peuvent avoir lorsqu'on se met entre eux.

Peu à peu, je comprends l'ampleur des sentiments qui unit ces enfants. Cela m'inquiète.

Je les ai laissé trop ensemble. J'ai beau dire à Licianne de jouer avec d'autres enfants, elle ne veut que Murtagh.

Ils continuent même à dormir ensemble de temps en temps. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer que cela ne se fessait pas, qu'ils étaient trop grands. Eux ne voient pas ce qu'il y a de mal.

Xxx

Cette nuit, j'ai eu une vision. Cela fessait longtemps que ce ne s'était plus produit.

C'était une vison du futur. Il y avait un champ de bataille, beaucoup de fumée et de cadavres. En haut d'une montagne, se tenait deux personnes, un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Je les ai tout de suite reconnu, Licianne et Murtagh âgé de plus au moins 20 ans. Chacun tenait une épée et se tenait la main. Derrière eux, se tenait majestueusement un immense dragon rouge. Le dragon rugit et le couple se regarde tendrement avant d'échanger un baiser.

"Quoi qu'il se passe..." Murmure Murtagh

"Toujours avec toi"Finit Licianne en lui caressant la joue.

Ensuite Murtagh monte sur le dragon et s'envole sous le regard déterminé de Licianne.

Puis je me suis réveillée.

Je comprend enfin, le destin de ces enfants est d'être ensemble .Ils feront des choses très importantes. Un grand destin à accomplir. Rien ne pourra les séparer, jamais.

Xxx

Je vais mourir, je me sens. Je m'affaiblis de jour en jour. On m'empoisonne, on veut ainsi m'évincer discrètement afin de reprendre l'éducation de Murtagh. Je suis de trop, mon temps à la cour est révolu. Je devrais luttée, mais je sais que cela ne servirait à rien. C'est top tard.

La seule chose qu'il me reste à faire est de prendre mes dispositions afin de protéger ma fille.

Cela me fend le coeur de devoir la laisser alors qu'elle est si jeune.

J'ai envoyé une lettre à ma soeur en la suppliant de venir chercher Licianne au plus vite et de l'emmener en sécurité au Vallnore. Licianne est une sorcière, je le sais, je l'ai sentit. Elle doit être formée.

Je ne peux malheureusement rien pour Murtagh. Mais je ne m'en fait pas pour lui, Licianne le retrouvera et le sauvera, c'est son rôle.

Il me reste une dernière chose à faire afin de lui faciliter sa tâche.

Je vais envoyer Sharak et ce journal à Angela. Il faudra qu'elle les lui remette lorsque Licianne viendra la voir. Car elle viendra. Angela devra alors l'aidé, la guidé et lui remettre ce journal afin que Licianne comprenne qui elle est.

Fille de dragonnier et de sorcière, c'est un lourd fardeau à porter mais je sais qu'elle le portera avec fierté et force.

Je t'aime ma chérie, mon ange. Ceci sont les derniers mots de ta maman.

Garde toujours confiance en toi et ne te fie qu'à ton instinct et à tes sentiments et ce malgré les doutes des personnes que tu rencontreras. Des épreuves t'attendent mais tu ne seras pas seule, reste proche de tes amis et n'émet aucun doute à leur égard.

Te voir grandir fut le plus grand bonheur de ma vie et j'aurais souhaité que cela dure mais cela m'est impossible. Mon rôle est fini, le tien commence.

Je t'aime tellement et suis si fière de toi.

Ta maman.

Xxx


	11. retrouvaille et explications

Chapitre 8 :

Chapitre 8 :

Retrouvaille et explications

Eh ! J'en ai plein le dos, j'ai vraiment la rage !

T'as vraiment pas d'pot, juis complètement sauvage

J'aurai l'dernier mot. Accroche toi ou dégage !

C'est toi ou moi, l'un de nous est de trop

Il est grand temps de renoncer mon gros.

J'en ai plein le dos !

Une rage de celle qui vous fait bouillir le sang, qui vous fait serrer les dents et les poings s'emparait de la jeune sorcière

Des larmes de rage et de tristesse glissaient le long des joues de Licianne.

Elle se leva d'un bond, saisit un vase qui décorait la petite chambre de la taverne dans laquelle elle logeait, et le jeta rageusement contre le mur. Le vase se brisa et la jeune fille se sentit un peu mieux, son excès de violence diminué.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Licianne parle :

Je commençai à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, mon souffle devint plus régulier.

Je séchai les larmes d'un geste rageur de manche et recomposa le vase par magie.

C'est la fin du journal qui m'avait mise dans cet état.

Apprendre que l'empire avait assassiné ma mère m'avait rendue folle de colère.

Quant je pense que toutes ces années je pensais qu'elle était décédée suite à une maladie. Non, elle avait été empoisonnée, sous l'ordre du roi.

Galbatorix, l'homme envers lequel je nourrissais une haine incalculable, il avait brisé ma vie en tuant mes deux parents. Mon père, assassiné par des Razacs obéissant au roi et ma mère empoisonnée car jugée gênantes.

Je m'approchais de la cheminée, dans l'âtre brûlait un feu, dont les flammes me faisaient pensées à celles de l'enfer dans lequel Alageasia était plongées. Je saisi Sharak et me fit une entaille dans la paume de ma main. Je serai celle-ci et la mis au dessus des flammes, quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent dans l'âtre, au milieu des flammes que je contemplais. Je prêtai alors serment.

« Je jure de tout faire pour te sauver Murtagh, dus y laisser ma vie, je te sortirais de l'emprise du roi. Galbatorix ne me prendra plus jamais un être cher, quitte à ce que je le tue moi-même.

Père, mère je vous vengerais, regardez bien votre fille, ce soir j'ai grandis et je suis bien décidée à me battre de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. »

Ensuite je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau et me regarda dans la glace avant de couper net mes cheveux. Mes longues boucles dorées tombèrent sur le sol froid. Désormais, mes cheveux arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules.

Profite bien de ton règne Galbatorix car bientôt, Licianne fille de Brom y mettra fin.

Xxx

Le lendemain, Licianne s'habilla de vêtements masculins qu'elle était parvenue à dénicher. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue serrée

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Finis la jeune fille en robe et à l'apparence fragile. Elle avait devant elle une jeune femme en pantalon noir en toile épaisse avec un dessus manches longues noirs surmonté d'un dessus en cuir noir. Elle attacha Sharak à sa taille.

Satisfaite de cette nouvelle « elle » et de la détermination qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, elle se décida à quitter sa chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers le palais du roi Orrin, où résidait Nasuada. Il était temps qu'elle explique ses véritables motivations à la souveraine des Vardens et qu'elle s'assure que rien n'arrivera à Murtagh lorsqu'il viendra chez les Vardens.

« Mademoiselle vous ne pouvez rencontrer dame Nasuada sans que celle-ci soit prévenue de votre visite. » Lui lança le garde lorsque la sorcière se présenta devant les appartements de Nasuada.

« Dans ce cas, faite lui savoir que Licianne Warren souhaite s'entretenir avec elle dés maintenant. » Répondit-elle agacée.

Face au ton tranchant de Licianne, le garde ne put que s'exécuter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une servante.

« Dame Nasuada accepte de vous recevoir. »

Licianne entra dans les appartements et trouva Nasuada debout devant une carte de l'Alageasia.

« Licianne ? » Demanda t-elle étonnée en voyant la nouvelle apparence de la jeune fille.

« Tu as changé »Constata t-elle.

« En effet, il était temps que je devienne celle que je suis »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

«Ce n'est pas important. »

« Soit. Qu'as-tu de si important à me faire savoir ? »

«Ma véritable raison de ma présence ici. »

« Qu'est-elle ? »

« Je ne suis pas venu proposer mes services aux Vardens. J'étais venue pour me cacher de l'empire et pour rechercher le moyen de briser un serment en ancien langage. »

« C'est absurde. »

« Peut-être. Mais j'y arriverais Je dois sauver une personne que j'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je suis prête à tout. »

« Qui ? »

« Vous le connaissez Dame Nasuada. Il s'agit de Murtagh. »

"Murtagh? Le Parjure? " Demanda Nasuada étonnée

"Ne l'appelez pas comme cela!"Murmura Licianne en serrant les poings.

Le chef des Vardens ne réagit pas face à cette réaction. Au contraire, elle posa sur la jeune sorcière un regard plein de question.

"Quels sont tes rapports avec Murtagh?"

"Il est mon ami et bien plus encore et je compte bien le délier de son serment. Serment qu'il n'a pas choisi de prononcer."

"Comment peux-tu en être si certaine? Nous lui avons donné sa chance et il nous à trahi. Il a tuer Hrothgar et des Vardens lors de la bataille des Plaine Brûlantes."

"Vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais."

"Qu'attends-tu de moi?"

"Je veux que vous l'acceptiez parmi vous lorsque je l'aurais libéré."

"Impossible. Après les crimes dont il est coupable, personne ne pourra plus lui faire confiance. Moi y compris."

"Si j'étais vous, je reverrais mon point de vue. S'il rejoint les Vardens, vous aurez un dragonnier de plus. C'est une chance inespérée pour les Vardens. "

"Il faudra qu'il me fasse un serment en retour. Toi également."

"Ce sera fait."

"Qui me prouve que tu ne délieras pas ce serment également?"

"Je me porte garant" Répondit une voix derrière Licianne.

La jeune sorcière se retourna.

"Eragon!"

"Je pensais bien te trouver ici."

"Eragon, tu étais au courant de cette histoire?"

"Oui et bien que j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter, je l'approuve."

"Pourquoi m'as-tu cacher cela. Les Vardens auraient pu être en danger"

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas"

"Comment peux-tu à ce point lui faire confiance?"

Eragon regarda Licianne, cherchant dans son regard l'autorisation de révéler son ascendante.

Ce fut Licianne qui parla.

"Car je suis la fille de Brom"

Nasuada regarda les deux jeunes gens comme s'ils étaient fous.

"Brom n'avait pas de fille! Cela se serait"

"Brom avait beaucoup de secrets. Moi même je ne l'ai pas cru. Pourtant ce qu'elle dit est la vérité."

"Qu'est ce qui me le prouve?"

"Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal (sur ma parole de dragonnier)

Nasuada sembla en proie à une intense réflexion. Beaucoup de choses étaient en jeu. La sécurité des Vardens en premier.

"Admettons que je vous croie tout les deux. Je le répète, personne ne croira Murtagh et ne l'acceptera. De plus, les nains voudront venger la mort de leur chef. Je me refuse de perdre leur appui au profit de celui de ce fils de parjure"

"Murtagh n'est pas..."

"Licianne!"

"Eragon, je refuse que Murtagh sois considéré comme tel. Si elle continue je..."

"Tu quoi? Tu as besoin de son aide tout comme elle à besoin du tient."

La jeune fille et le dragonnier se jugèrent du regard. Ce fut Licianne qui céda.

"Nasuada, malgré tout le respect que je te dois, je doit admettre que ce que propose Licianne est bénéfique pour les Vardens. Soyons réalistes, je ne vaincrai pas Galbatorix seul. On a grand besoin d'un autre dragonnier, même si celui si est Murtagh."

"Tu agis ainsi car c'est ton frère."

"Je peux vous assurer que mes sentiments personnels n'interfèrent pas dans mon jugement."

"Les siens si" Répondit la chef des Vardens en lançant un regard vers Licianne.

"En effet, mais sans ses sentiments, elle ne serait pas ici et les sorciers non plus. "

Nasuada ne sut que répondre. A dire vrai, elle était à cours d'arguments.

"Très bien. Et comment espérez-vous convaincre les nains de ne pas tuer Murtagh dés qu'il sera revenu?"

Licianne sourit, elle touchait au but, convaincre Nasuada s'était révélé plus facile que prévu.

"Dite moi, combien de personne ont-elle vu Murtagh et son dragon lors de la bataille?"

"Très peu à ma connaissance"

"Il y avait beaucoup de fumée n'est-ce pas? La vision des combattants au sol était restreinte et personne n'a assisté à l'affrontement d'Eragon et Murtagh. De plus, je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas révélé le nom de l'assassin de Hrothgar aux nains."

"En effet"

"Dans ce cas, vous allez leur dire que le nom de cet assassin et Bohort, le nouveau parjure de Galbatorix. Il était présent aux plaines brûlantes et il a abattu froidement le chef des nains. Ce crime ne restera bien entendu pas impuni. Quant à Murtagh, après que son dragon ait éclos, il a résisté au roi et s'est fait torturé pour cela. Il n'a pas insisté à la bataille. Lorsqu'il a pu se libérer, il est venu avec son dragon prêter allégeance aux Vardens."

"Tu veux que je mente!"

"Oui. Vous êtes une femme de pouvoir Nasuada, le mensonge fait parti de vos attributions"

"Si je refuse"

"Vous perdrez mon appui et celui de Murtagh, nous nous enfuiront et vous n'entendrez plus parlez ne nous. Mais si le roi nous capture et nous oblige à le servir, je céderai."

"Comment peut-tu dire cela, si tu es la fille de Brom!"

"Vous ne comprenez pas, je n'abandonnerais jamais Murtagh, quitte à me perdre."

"Tu es folle"

"Un brin de folie pour trois grains de bravoure, c'est ce que Brom disait" Ajouta Eragon.

"Vous êtes fou tout les deux. Soit, faite ce que vous pensez. De mon coté je ferais de mon mieux. Maintenant partez"

Les deux jeunes gens saluèrent et quittèrent les appartements de Nasuada.

XXX

"Jolie coiffure. " Dit Eragon à Licianne alors qu'ils quittèrent le palais.

"J'avais envie de changement"Répondit simplement la sorcière.

"Et de risques. C'était dangereux de parler ainsi à Nasuada. Que ce serait-il passé si je n'était pas intervenu?"

"J'aurais improvisé."

"Licianne Warren je vais finir par croire que tu es complètement folle"

"Qui sait. En fait, appelle moi Licianne fille de Brom à partir de maintenant."

"Fille de Brom? Si ce nom parvient aux oreilles du roi se serait dangereux pour toi. "

"Qu'importe. Je veux qu'il sache et qu'il me craigne"

"Galbatorix ne crains personne"

"C'est un tord. Il devrait, car son règne touche à sa fin"

"Oh oh et c'est toi qui va le tuer j'imagine"

"Non, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Cette tâche est la tienne et celle de Murtagh"

Eragon attrapa Licianne par le bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Et si tu ne trouve pas cette formule Licianne, si elle n'existe pas. Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste mais nous n'avons aucune garantie."

"Je la trouverais! Eragon je t'en pris il faut que tu y crois. J'ai besoin que tu ais confiance en moi. "

Le dragonnier soupira. Décidément, Licianne n'en démordrais pas. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas penser ce qui se passerait si cette formule n'existait pas. Comment réagirait-elle si c'était le cas.

"Très bien. Allons trouver cette formule"Répondit-il en essayant de paraître confiant.

"Merci Eragon. Avant de partir pour l'île je voudrais te demander quelque chose."

"Vas-y"

"J'aimerais qu'on fasse une escale d'une nuit à Uru'baen"

"Quoi! Licianne c'est insensé, c'est là que réside le roi. C'est bien le dernier endroit ou nous devons nous rendre."

"J'ai besoin de parler à Murtagh"

"Tu ne pourras même pas le voir. Il doit être surveillé. C'est imprudent"

"Je vais lui donner rendez-vous dans une auberge tenue par des gens de confiance. Il n'y aura aucun risque. Eragon, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler."

Face à cette requête, le dragonnier jugea que cette fille était décidément folle à liée.

"C'est pure folie" Dit-il.

"Eragon"Supplia Licianne.

Une voix résonna dans l'esprit du jeune garçon:

"Un brin de bravoure pour trois grains de folie"

C'est ce qu'avais dit Brom.

Après tout, lui même avait agis inconsidérément quant il avait voulu sauver Aria contre l'avis du vieux dragonnier. Licianne agissait comme lui.

"Je te donne une nuit. On part maintenant pour Urubaen, on y sera avant la tombée de la nuit. Le lendemain je t'attendrais aux premiers rayons du soleil. Tache d'y être autrement moi et Saphira nous partons sans toi"

"Merci Eragon"

"Dépêchons nous. Je vais chercher mes affaires. On se retrouve ici dans 20 minutes" Décida le dragonnier.

Xxx

Shira était dans sa chambre lorsque sa nièce y entra.

"Mon enfant qu'à tu fais à tes cheveux! Et comment es-tu habillé!"

"J'ai eu envie de changer. Excuser moi mais le temps presse, je vais partir avec Eragon pour l'île des Mystères et je venais vous dire au revoir."

"Tu tiens vraiment à t'y rendre?"

"Je le dois. Ne vous en faites pas. Il ne m'arriveras rien"

"Ne dit pas ça! Tu ignores ce qui peut ce passer. Tu ignore qui est Denatocle."

"C'est vrai je l'ignore. Mais je ne peux faire autrement. J'irai même sans vos encouragements"

"Dans ce cas je te dit bonne chance."

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent puis Licianne quitta la pièce.

Sa nièce partie, Shira se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura:

"Puisse la magie lui venir en aide et fasse que je la revois vivante"

XXX

Après la visite à sa tante, Licianne alla à la volière et envoya un message à Mira et Jonathan afin qu'ils préviennent Murtagh d'être à l'auberge dans trois jours lorsqu'elle arrivera.

Elle regarda l'oiseau s'envoler au loin et espéra de tout son cœur que Murtagh sera au rendez-vous.

Elle avait temps besoin de lui parler.

XXX

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ du Surda.

Eragon était bien trop occupé à c demandé comment il avait pu se laisser embarquer dans cette folie tandis que Licianne se ressassait la discussion qu'elle aurait avec Murtagh.

Comment expliqué qui elle était? Comment réagirait-il?

XXX

« Bon tu as jusqu'à demain à l'aube. Passez ce délai, moi et Saphira nous partons pour l'Ile. »

Dit Eragon à Licianne alors que le soleil se couchait et que la jeune femme se préparait à partir pour la capitale.

Le dragonnier et la sorcière avaient établie leur campement à l'abri des regards dans une petite forêt. Licianne avait dissimulé par un sort le périmètre afin qu'on ne puisse les voir.

« Ne t'en fait pas je serais au rendez-vous. »Assura la sorcière.

« Je n'essaie pas de te convaincre que ce n'est que folie ? »

« Inutile, je ne changerais pas d'avis » Répondit Licianne en souriant à son ami.

« Dans ce cas, sois prudente » Dit le dragonnier en étreignant son amie.

« Sois TRES prudente »Ordonna à son tour Saphira dans l'esprit de Licianne.

Celle-ci répondit par un signe de tête avant de prendre la route de la ville. Son cœur bâtait la chamade à l'idée de revoir Murtagh mais aussi à cause de l'appréhension qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle lui aurait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

XXX

Murtagh arriva dans l'auberge tenue par les amis de Licianne. Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles lorsque quelques jours plus tôt Jonathan lui avait dit que Licianne viendrait pour lui parler.

Etait-elle devenue folle ? Revenir à Urubaen était probablement la plus mauvaise idée qu'elle puisse avoir. Il aurait voulu lui ordonner de ne pas venir mais il ignorait où elle se trouvait.

C'est donc légèrement en colère que notre dragonnier gravit les marches qui menait à la chambre dans laquelle avait lieu le rendez-vous

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit.

Elle était là, assise sur le lit. Elle se redressa en le voyant.

Il ferma la porte et la regarda. Elle avait changée depuis qu'il l'avait vue. Ses cheveux étaient courts, ça lui allait bien. Elle était vêtue comme un homme, cela n'enlevait rien à sa féminité.

Sa colère s'envola lorsqu'il croisa son regard gris, à présent il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer dans ses bras.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Il franchit en deux enjambées la distance qui les séparait et l'attira contre lui. Elle s'agrippa à lui et il l'entendit sangloter contre son torse. Il augmenta son étreinte.

XXX

Licianne parle :

Lorsqu'il est entré mon cœur à explosé dans ma poitrine Quant il était entré son visage exprimait une certaine colère mais au fur et à mesure qu'il me détaillai, ses traits s'adoucir.

Soudain il s'est approché et m'a prise dans ses bras. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que mes nerfs ont cédé. Toute la tension accumulée s'est évacuée dans cette étreinte.

Je ne veux plus le lâcher, je veux rester là, dans ses bras. Mais je me reprends bien vite. Il faut que je lui parle.

Je me dégage à regret des ses bras protecteurs et le regarde dans les yeux.

XXX

Elle le regardait à présent dans les yeux. Comme il aurait souhaités la garder encore dans ses bras.

Le dragonnier fut tiré de ces pensées lorsque la sorcière parla :

« Murtagh il fallait que je te parle de quelques chose d'important. »

« Tu as trouvé la formule ? » Demanda le dragonnier avec espoir.

« Non »Le visage de la jeune femme se tinta de tristesse.

« Ce n'est rien Lici, je ne t'en veux pas »

« Murtagh, je vais la trouver ! Mais si je voulais te voir ce soir c'est parce que j'ai fait des découvertes concernant ma famille et je voulais t'en faire part. J'avais besoin de t'en parler »

« Des découvertes ? C'est-à-dire ? »

La jeune fille se tourna face à la fenêtre.

Comment allait-elle lui dire la vérité sur son père ?

« Lici, parle moi ? Qui a-t-il de si terrible »Demanda doucement le dragonnier en posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Mon père n'était pas un soldat. Il faisait parti des Vardens. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Cela signifie que ton père était un homme bien et... »

« C'était un dragonnier ! Il s'appelait Brom ! » Révéla Licianne d'une traite.

La réaction du dragonnier fut immédiate, d'étonnement il enleva sa main de l'épaule de la sorcière et se recula.

La sorcière sentit les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Il l'a détestait. Elle, la fille de l'homme qui a tué son père.

Elle refoula ses sanglots et reprit d'une voix tremblante :

« Chez les Vardens j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaissait mes parents. C'est elle qui m'a appris mes origines. Elle m'a aussi donné le journal de ma mère. Elle y expliquait sa rencontre avec mon père. Mon père est parti à la recherche de Morzan afin de le tuer, abandonnant ma mère alors qu'elle était enceinte. Elle a quittée les Vardens et s'est réfugiée à Urubaen. Là elle a rencontrée ta mère. Elles sont devenues amies. Séléna lui a demandé d'être ta nourrice. Puis on a grandis ensemble, ma mère m'a menti pour me protéger. Quelques années après la mort de tes parents, le roi souhaitait reprendre en main ton éducation alors il a ...il a... » Licianne avait du mal à continuer.

« Il quoi ? »Demanda durement Murtagh toujours assis sur le bord du lit, la tête entre ses mains.

« Il l'a empoisonnée. Mère le savait mais elle n'a rien tentée car elle ne voulait pas t'abandonnée. Elle a préférée mourir. Mais avant elle a envoyé une lettre à ma tante. C'est ainsi que ma tante est venue me chercher »

« Avant qu'on ne te tue également »Finit Murtagh.

« Oui. »La jeune fille se tourna vers la fenêtre, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Mais ce qui lui fessait le plus mal était le mutisme du dragonnier. Elle aurait préférée qu'il hurle, se fâche mais surtout pas qu'il demeure silencieux, replié sur lui-même.

« Je suis désolé Murtagh » Murmura Licianne.

Au bout d'un moment elle entendit.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ton père est mort à cause du mien »

« Non. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. C'est à moi »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Mon père a assassiné le tien. Il ne vivait que pour ça... » Dit la jeune fille.

« Tu te trompe. Morzan était un monstre. J'ai souhaité mille fois sa mort. Ton père a fait ce qu'il fallait. C'est un héros. Tes parents étaient des héros, des gens biens. »

Il se leva et avança vers la porte sous le regard étonné de Licianne.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, tournant le dos à la sorcière.

« Ta mère est morte à cause de moi. C'est moi qui n'aie pas le droit de t'aimer. Tu devrais me haïr. Je suis désolé. Ne risque plus ta vie pour moi. Ta famille a tout perdue à cause de la mienne. Alors arrêtons ici tu veux ? »

Il fit un geste vers la poignée de la porte, prêt à partir.

Mais soudain il sentit deux bras l'entourer.

« Non ! Murtagh pas toi ! Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Arrête de penser ça ! Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. Sans toi je n'ais plus de raison d'être. Je t'en pris reste avec moi ! Je veux qu'on efface le passé...ensemble »

Murtagh senti son cœur se serrer en entendant la jeune fille pleurer contre lui. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre pleurer, il ne voulait plus qu'on lui fasse du mal. Mais surtout, il n voulait pas la quitter. Il aurait souhaiter prendre la résolution de s'effacer de sa vie mais il en réalité il en était incapable. C'est pourquoi il laissa tomber cette résolution pour se retourner et la serrer contre lui.

« Ensemble » Murmura t-il.

« Oui. Ensemble, toi et moi. »Répondit la sorcière.

« Le passé est si douloureux » Continua le jeune homme amèrement.

« Faisons en sorte que notre futur, ne le soit pas »Ajouta Licianne.

Murtagh embrassa Licianne, comme réponse à celle-ci.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Licianne parle :

J'eus l'impression que ce baiser cella cette promesse d'avenir.

Plusieurs baisers suivirent, comblant ainsi cette longue séparation.

Puis, je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venue à déboutonner sa chemise ni quant il a commencé à enlever mes vêtements. Je me souviens juste avoir pensé qu'une jeune fille convenable ne faisait pas cela sans être marier. C'est ce que voulait la convenance.

Et puis zut ! Je n'ai jamais respecté les règles, pourquoi respecter cette loi.

Après tout, nous avions toute la nuit devant nous.

Xxxxxx

« Et voilà tu connais toute l'histoire » Termina Licianne.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit. La sorcière blottie contre le torse du dragonnier qui avait le bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas dormir afin de pouvoir profiter au maximum l'un de le l'autre.

Murtagh avait alors demandé à Licianne de lui raconter ce qu'il c'était passé depuis son départ d'Urubaen.

« Il me semble t'avoir dit de ne rien révéler à Eragon. Ni a qui que ce soit d'ailleurs » Dit le jeune homme, un pointe de reproche dans la voix.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Eragon pouvait m'aider et Angela a deviné. »Répondit Licianne.

« Et les elfes ? »

« Je n'ai révéler notre histoire qu'à maître Oromis » Se défendit la jeune femme.

« Qui va la divulguer à la reine. Licianne ça va finir aux oreilles du roi » Rétorqua Murtagh.

« Aucunes de ces personnes ne parlera de nous. Ai confiance en moi »

Le dragonnier soupira.

« J'ai confiance en toi. C'est juste que je suis méfiant de nature»

« Ca je le sais »Rétorqua la sorcière en souriant.

Le dragonnier lui répondit en l'embrassant.

« Licianne, c'est quoi cette cicatrice sur l'épaule ? » Demanda Murtagh après un moment.

« Rien de grave. Les gardes ont tenté de ma rattraper lorsque j'ai fuit Urubaen. Une de leur flèche m'a touchée. »

« J'aurais jamais du te laisser partir seule J'aurais du t'accompagner jusqu'à la limite de la ville »

« Tu sais bien que c'était trop risqué. Si les gardes t'avaient reconnu. Ne t'en fait pas. Je n'ai presque plus rien. Tu sais Murtagh, je crois que je suis devenue un peu plus forte »

« Je sais. Mais je m'inquiète toujours pour toi. Tu es ma petite Lici. »

« Et bien j'ai une nouvelle pour toi dragonnier »Répondit la jeune femme en se mettant à califourchon sur Murtagh.

« La petite Lici à grandit. Il me semble que cela ne t'avais pas échappé tout à l'heure »Continua t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Idiote »Répondit le jeune homme. Suite à quoi il fit basculer Licianne et se retrouva à califourchon sur elle.

« Hé c'est pas du jeu ! »Se plaignit la sorcière.

« Va tu te taire » Demanda Murtagh en l'embrassant.

« Licianne, tu te souviens lorsqu'on avait huit ans et qu'on garçon a essayé de t'embrasser ? »

« Oui. Tu t'es précipité sur lui et vous vous êtes battu. »Répondit Licianne étonnée de cette question.

« Je l'aurais tué si ta mère ne m'avais pas arrêté. » avoua Murtagh sans quitter les yeux de la jeune femme, quêtant sa réaction.

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? »Fut la réaction de Licianne, étonnée et surprise de l'aveu du dragonnier.

« Même avant je pense que je t'aimais déjà. J'étais jaloux quant quelqu'un d'autre te fessait rire ou jouait avec toi. Jamais je ne permettrait qu'on te fasse du mal ou que quelqu'un d'autre te touche » Répondit le dragonnier devenu légèrement rouge.

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Je restais sans voix après cette déclaration.

Murtagh n'était pas du genre a avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait si ouvertement.

Cela réchauffa mon cœur.

Xxx

« Licianne dit quelque chose, je me sen mal à l'aise » Dit Murtagh sans oser regarder sa compagne.

« Je t'aime » Fut la réponse de la sorcière.

« Je vais devoir partir » Dit Licianne.

« Déjà ? »Demanda Murtagh une pointe de déception dans la voix.

« Oui. L'aube approche et Eragon m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne m'attendrais pas » Répondit Licianne en quittant le lit.

Elle rassembla ses vêtements et se rhabilla.

Soudain elle senti deux bras l'encerclé et Murtagh l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Murtagh, je dois vraiment y aller »Supplia la sorcière au dragonnier, qui semblait ne pas vouloir la laisser partir.

« Je sais, malheureusement »Répondit le jeune homme en la lâchant à regret.

« Licianne tu te souvient quant tu es venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre un soir où l'orage grondait ? »Demanda Murtagh.

« Décidément, c'est la nuit des souvenirs. Oui je me souviens. »

Flash Back :

Murtagh commençait enfin à s'endormir quant il entendit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir et de légers bruits de pas venant vers son lit.

Puis les pas cessèrent et une petite voix se fit entendre :

« Murtagh ? Tu dors ? »

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre.

« Murtagh ! »Insista la voix en le secouant légèrement.

Le garçon se décida à ouvrir les yeux. De toute façon elle ne le laissera pas tranquille.

« Quoi Licianne » Demanda t-il en se tournant vers la petite fille.

« T'as entendu l'orage ? »

« Difficile de faire autrement »Répondit Murtagh énervé.

« Est-ce que je peux... » Commença la fillette

« Venir ? Bien sûr, viens »Finit le gamin en ouvrant sa couverture et en fessant la place dans son lit.

Licianne ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se glissa sous la couette à coté de son ami.

« Merci. Je n'aime pas l'orage. »

« Je sais. » Répandit le garçon.

« Celui-ci est fort. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Murtagh soupira. Elle était décidée à ne pas le laisser dormir.

« Licianne... »S'exaspéra Murtagh.

Soudain un grondement de tonnerre retentit.

Licianne sursaute et s'accrocha à Murtagh.

Celui- ci fut d'abord étonné puis constatant que son amie tremblait, il passe ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu fais moins la fier que cette après-midi sur ton cheval »Se moqua gentiment le garçon.

« Tais-toi ! J'ai peur de l'orage c'est tout » Se défendit la petite fille, la tête toujours enfuie contre le torse de Murtagh.

« Oh désolé. Tu sais Lic, je te protégerais toujours. Et tu pourras toujours venir me voir quant tu as peur »Dit le garçon.

« C'est vrai ? »Demanda Licianne en levant les yeux vers son ami.

« Oui, promis »

« Dit on sera toujours ensemble ? »

« Bien sûr. »Affirma le garçon.

« Mais et quant je serai mariée ? »Demanda alors Licianne

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Murtagh, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

« Oui, j'ai entendu des servant tes parler, elles demandaient à maman si elle pensait déjà à un mari pour moi. »

« Dame Julianna à répondit quoi ? »

« Qu'elle n'y avait pas encore songer »

Murtagh ne répondit rien.

« Mais moi je veux pas me marier. Et je veux qu'on reste ensemble »

« Dans ce cas, je dirais à dame Julianna que je veux bien me marier avec toi, comme ça on restera ensemble »Répondit fièrement Murtagh, persuadé d'avoir trouvé la bonne solution à leur problème.

« Promis ! »Demanda Licianne, qui avait à présent un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Promis ! Maintenant si on dormait. Tornac m'entraîne à l'épée demain. »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit Murtagh »Répondit Licianne en donna un bisous sur la joue du garçon.

« Bonne nuit Licianne »Répondit le garçon avant de s'endormir.

Fin du flash back

« Oui je me souviens très bien »Répondit Licianne.

Murtagh se mit face à elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais été voir Dame Julianna mais si tu veux bien, quant tout ça sera fini, j'aimerais honorer ma promesse »

« Murtagh, es-tu entrain de me... »

« Demander en mariage ? On peut dire ça. Alors, qu'elle est ta réponse, Licianne fille de Brom ? »

« Oui »Répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Mais ce moment fut écourté par les premiers rayons de soleil qui perçaient au travers des rideaux.

« Il faut que j'y aille »Dit Licianne.

« Reviens moi vite »

« La prochaine foi toi et Torn serez libre »Dit Licianne

« Je te fais confiance. Licianne, dit à Eragon que... Non ne lui dit rien »

« Je lui dirais que tu vas bien « Répondit la sorcière avant de franchir la porte de la chambre.

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Je dus retenir mes larmes sur le trajet qui me ramenait vers Eragon et Saphira. Il m'était de plus en plus dur de le quitter. Mais la prochaine foi il sera libre et on restera ensemble.

Me marier. Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais à présent cette pensée me redonnait de l'espoir.

J'aperçu Eragon et Saphira. Oui, l'espoir finit toujours par renaître.

Xxx


	12. L'Ile des Mystères

Chapitre 9 : L'Ile des Mystères

Chapitre 9 : L'Ile des Mystères

Les nuages se succédaient tandis qu'Eragon et Licianne volaient vers l'Ile des Mystères.

Peu de parole avait été échanges depuis leur escale à Uru'Baen.

"Demande lui, petit homme. Tu en meurs d'envie"Dit Saphira dans l'esprit de son dragonnier.

"Saphira, laisse moi tranquille avec ça!"Répondit Eragon, légèrement énervé.

"Il n'y a aucune honte à vouloir des nouvelles de son frère"Continua la dragonne sans tenir compte de l'intervention du jeune homme.

"Ce n'est pas mon frère! Roran est mon frère!"

"Si tu veux. N'empêche que tu veux avoir de ses nouvelles" Poursuivit Saphira, bien décidée à convaincre Eragon de questionner Licianne.

Eragon soupira en comprenant les attentions du dragonnier.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par demander:

"Licianne, que s'est-il passé avec Murtagh? Comment va t-il?"Demanda le dragonnier d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

La jeune femme sourit, elle se demandait quant Eragon oserait la questionner.

"Nous avons parlé. Je lui ait parlé de Brom et de ma rencontre avec les Vardens"

"C'est tout?"

"Disons que ce que nous avons fait après ne te concerne pas"Répondit Licianne avec un petit sourire.

"Que veux-tu dire?...Oh! Je vois... heu, pardon"Dit Eragon en rougissant après avoir comprit allusion de la sorcière.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

"Il n'y a pas de mal Eragon Sache qu'il va bien. Je crois qu'il pense souvent à toi.

"Tu crois?"Demanda Eragon visiblement ravi

"Oui."

Ils se perdirent tout deux dans leurs pensées.

"Il m'a demandé en mariage"Finit par dire la sorcière.

"Quoi!"S'étonna le dragonnier "Félicitation, c'est génial!" Dit-il heureux pour celle qui a finit par devenir sa meilleure amie (après Saphira)

"Félicitation Licianne"Dit Saphira dans l'esprit de la sorcière.

"Merci vous deux. Cela me redonne du courage quant j'y pense. A présent on ne peut que réussir. N'est ce pas?"

"Ca ne fait aucun doute"Répondit Eragon en essayant d'oublier son mauvais pressentiment.

Au terne de deux jours de vol, quasi non stop, l'Ile des Mystères leur apparue enfin.

Elle sembla émerger du brouillard. Elle portait bien son nom car cet endroit sentait le mystère.

A sa vue l'estomac de Licianne et d'Eragon se serra. Ils savaient tout deux que des épreuves les attendaient et cela ne les rassuraient guère.

Ils se posèrent sur une petite plage déserte. L'air était humide et pesant.

Licianne resserra les pans de sa cape et caressa le pommeau de Sharak pour se rassurer.

Notre trio se mit en route vers l'intérieur de l'Ile. Ils quittèrent la plage et traversèrent une forêt sombre.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, excepté le craquement des branches sous leur pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent et Eragon sortit la carte donnée par Oromis.

"Bon, je dois me rendre à la Crypte des Ames. D'après la carte elle se trouve à l'Est de la forêt. Quant à toi, j'imagine que tu dois aller à la Caverne de l'Ermite. Quant penses-tu?"

"Sans soute. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de trouve Denatocle là bas. Mais je peux essayer. La Caverne est à l'Ouest. Il va falloir se séparer"

"Je n'aime pas"Dit Eragon.

Oromis vous avait prévenus que vos route se sépareront."Rappela Saphira

"Ne t'en fait Eragon. On dit qu'on se retrouve sur la plage où nous avons atterri demain soir?" Proposa Licianne.

"D'accord. Sois prudente"

"Vous aussi"

La sorcière les regarda s'éloigner.

XXX

Licianne parle:

Je dois avouer que l'idée de me retrouver seule ne m'enchantait guère.

Je craignais également ne jamais les revoir.

Non! Il me faut chasser cette mauvaise pensée. Tout va bien se passer. Il le faut.

Je soupirai et me mit en route.

A nous deux grand père!

XXX

Ses pas la menèrent à un croisement entre trois chemins.

L'un était remplis de brouillard, le second était clair et on entendait les oiseaux chanter et le dernier était noir tel un gouffre.

Cela sentait la magie.

Curieusement cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Oui! Un conte de son enfance que lui lisait sa mère.

C'était l'histoire d'une petite fille perdue dans une forêt et qui pour en sortir devait trouver le bon chemin. Les trois choix qui se proposait à elle était semblable aux choix qu'elle même avait ici.

Tous les contes ont une morale donc logiquement le chemin le plus accueillant et le plus facile n'était pas la solution, l'héroïne devait prouver son courage et sa bravoure en empruntant un chemin semé d'embûche.

Cela lui laissait deux possibilités. Laquelle choisir?

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Que lui dictait son instinct?

Elle ré ouvrit les yeux et s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans le chemin plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Elle tâtonna pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche sur quelque chose de mou. Elle se pencha pour regarder.

Son coeur se glaça dans sa poitrine.

Sur le sol était allongée Murtagh. Ce dernier était en sang et agonisait.

"Murtagh! Non, tient bon"

Licianne était en prise à une véritable crise de panique.

"Lici...Tu n'as pas pu me sauver. J'avais confiance en toi. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?"Murmura Murtagh.

"Non, je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Pourquoi...Que fais-tu ici?"

Elle ne comprenait plus, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

"Tu m'as abandonner"Répéta Murtagh.

"Non!"Cria Licianne.

Puis soudain Murtagh disparu.

Licianne hoqueta de stupeur.

Que c'était-il passé?

Soudain elle compris.

Un mirage, une hallucination.

Bien sûr, c'était une épreuve de bravoure.

Elle venait de se faire avoir.

Elle repensa aux paroles de sa tante concernant Denatocle. Elle avait raison, il ne se laissera pas approcher sans peine.

Elle reprit ses esprits et se remit en marche.

Mais l'épreuve était loin d'être finie.

Cette fois, ce fut sa mère qui apparue devant elle.

Elle était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Si belle.

"Maman"Murmura Licianne. Bien que cette fois elle fut consciente que ce n'était q'un mirage, elle ne put retenir quelques larmes. Depuis si longtemps elle rêvait de revoir sa mère.

"Licianne"Murmura Julianna.

"Maman"

"Licianne, sans toi j'aurais pu rester avec ton père." Dit durement Julianna.

"Quoi? Non, ce n'est pas ma faute. Papa voulait se venger et toi tu..."

"Tu n'as apporter que du malheur. Tu m'as éloignée de Brom." Continua la fausse Julianna sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Licianne.

"Arrête! Tu n'es pas réelle. Jamais ma mère ne dirait cela!"

"En es-tu certaine? "Demanda Julianna.

"Bien sûr"

"Ne t'ais-tu jamais demandé ce que j'aurais pu faire si je ne t'avais pas eu? J'aurais pu partir retrouver ton père et l'aider dans sa vengeance"

Licianne se tut. Au fond d'elle, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Comment ce mirage pouvait-il savoir cela? Qu'elle était cette magie si cruelle?

"Tu n'es qu'un caillou sur mon chemin"

Licianne senti les larmes coulée le long de ses joues.

Puis, des paroles prononcées par sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire.

"Mon ange, tu es se que j'ai de plus précieux. Tu es ma vie et mon espoir. Ma fierté"

Elle fixa la fausse Julianna et dit durement:

"Tu n'es pas ma mère. Jamais ma mère n'a regretté ma naissance. Elle m'aimait et rien ne pourras changé cela."

La fausse Julianna eu alors un horrible rictus et disparut en poussant un cri d'agonie.

Licianne se laissa tomber sur le sol. Cette épreuve finira pas la rendre cinglée. On jouait avec ce qu'elle gardait au plus profond d'elle même, avec ses peurs, ce qu'elle craignait le plus.

Un moment elle crut abandonner, mais se ressaisit vite. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas après avoir tenu jusqu'ici.

Elle se releva et cria:

"C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable! Je ne suis pas vaincue! Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça!!"

La provocation n'était certes pas la meilleure solution, mais qu'est ce que cela faisait du bien.

Elle repris sa marche.

Soudain elle entendit de petits bruits. On aurait dit des cliquetis.

Tac, tac, tac, tac.

Ca se rapprochait. Elle sorti Sharak, à présent transformée en épée, et se mit en garde.

Des ténèbres surgit une gigantesque araignée.

Elle sentait la peur montée en elle. De tous les insectes, il fallait que ce soit ça. Non content de jouer avec ceux qu'elle aimait, maintenant on jouait avec ses peurs.

Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas provoquer Denatocle.

Licianne parle:

Bon, calmons nous. Analyse la situation:

Je suis seule, armée d'une épée et de ma magie. L'adversaire est une araignée de 4 mètres de haut, absolument abominable et qui regroupe à elle seule mes pires craintes.

Non, il ne faut pas qu je laisse la peur me paralyser. Je dois me battre!

XXX

"Approche saleté! Tu...Tu ne me fait pas peur!" Cria la sorcière en pointant Sharak vers la créature.

Cette dernière ne se laissa malheureusement pas impressionner.

Elle cracha un jet de matière visqueuse vers la sorcière. Licianne se jeta sur le côté afin de l'éviter.

"Ah, tu veux jouer à ça. Je peux faire pareil"Dit Licianne en se relevant.

"Essa!"Cria t'elle en pointant la main vers l'araignée.

Une corde apparue et se noua autour de l'araignée.

"Gagné!" Se réjouit Licianne. Mais à peine ce mot prononcé, la corde lâcha et son adversaire retrouva sa mobilité et sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter.

L'araignée riposta en envoyant deux jets supplémentaires.

Licianne les évité grâce à Sharak.

"Mara!"Cria la sorcière. Un éclair rouge fonça vers l'insecte mais celui-ci ricocha sur le corps de l'araignée.

Licianne comprit alors que la magie ne lui sera d'aucune utilité.

L'araignée profita de la réflexion de la sorcière pour foncer vers cette dernière en fessant claquer se mandibules.

Elle plongea de nouveau sur le côté pour l'éviter. Elle du renouveler cette tactique plusieurs fois sans parvenir à occasionner la moindre égratignure à son adversaire. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. En effet, à force de plonger à terre pour parer les assauts ennemis, elle s'était fait plusieurs blessures, qui séparément n'était pas grave mais ensemble, commençait à la faire souffrir.

"Je ne vais y arriver de cette façon. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'attaquer"Pensa Licianne.

"Que ferait Murtagh et Eragon?"

Les deux adversaires se fessaient face. L'araignée se préparait à un nouvel assaut. Mais cette fois-ci, se fut Licianne qui commença.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et coura vers l'araignée, Sharak pointée en avant.

L'araignée sembla décontenancé par cette attaque désespérée.

Juste avant de foncer dans l'araignée, Licianne se jeta par terre et glissa sous le corps l'animal. Alors, L'araignée poussa un cri d'agonie tandis que du sang noir se répandit sur le sol.

L'araignée voulue s'enfuir mais succomba à cette blessure mortelle 100 mètres plus loin.

Licianne resta couchée sur le sol, exténuée et euphorique après sa victoire.

Puis elle se rappela que tout 'était pas encore gagnée. Elle s releva et se remis en marche.

Etrangement plus rien ne lui arriva. Elle commençait même à trouver cette marche un peu monotone.

Alors qu'elle pensait cela, une lumière apparue au bout du chemin. Licianne stoppa sa marche, les sens en alerte. La lumière se rapprochait de plus en plus et devenait de plus en plus forte.

Elle finit pas aveuglée la jeune sorcière, celle-ci mis ses bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger. La lumière l'enveloppa totalement et Licianne tomba à genoux et resta recroquevillée sur le sol.

Puis petit à petit, la lumière diminua et Licianne osa un regard et constata étonnée, qu'elle n'était plus sur le chemin. Le décor avait changé, elle se trouvait à présent devant une grotte.

Elle se releva et s'approcha quant soudain, un éclair de lumière rouge fonça vers elle.

Elle se jeta sur le côté afin de l'éviter.

« Qui est là ? Partez ! »Ordonna une voix rocailleuse provenant de l'intérieur de la grotte.

« Denatocle ? »Demanda timidement Licianne.

Pas de réponse.

« Je souhaiterais vous parler. »Continua Licianne.

« Personne ne dérange le vieux Denatocle »Répondit la voix.

« Mais je... »

Un nouvel éclair fut projeté vers la jeune femme. Cette fois, elle réagit différemment.

« Jetta ! » Cria Licianne.

L'éclair ricocha et alla frapper la paroi de la grotte.

Soudain un vieil homme en sortit, l'air étonné.

« Comment ? Une sorcière ? Est-ce possible ? »Demanda t-il.

« Oui. »Répondit Licianne en espérant que cela n'annonce rien de mauvais.

Denatocle. Semblait encore étonnement jeune. Son le statut était celui d'un homme de 60 ans tout au plus.

Ses cheveux étaient gris foncé et lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules et étaient attachés, il avait également une barbe courte

Son regard dur semblait être la seule partie de son physique qui le rendait plus âgé. En effet, c'était celui d'un homme ayant beaucoup vécu.

Il portait une robe de sorcier noir et tenait une canne.

Licianne doutait que cette dernière l'aide à marcher. C'était plutôt un autre moyen de défense.

« C'est le Vallnore qui t'envoi. Quant comprendront-ils que c'est inutile ! Je ne reviendrais pas ! »

« Ce n'est pas le Vallnore qui m'envoi. C'est moi qui ait besoin de votre aide »

« Mon aide hein ! Et pourquoi t'aiderai... »Il se tourna soudain vers la jeune femme et la regarda attentivement de haut en bas.

Pendant un moment il sembla pétrifié.

« Ce n'est pas possible »Murmura t-il. « Comment t'appelle tu fillette ? »Demanda t-il.

Licianne hésita à répondre. Sa tante l'avait mise en garde. Si Denatocle apprenait qui elle était cela pourrait être dangereux.

« Ce n'est pas important »

« Répond ! »

Licianne sursauta.

« Répond te dis-je ! Autrement se n'est pas tes faibles talents qui te sauveront »

« Marie »

«Denatocle envoya un éclair s'abattre aux pieds de Licianne. Surprise, elle recula.

« La vérité ! »

La sorcière resta muette. Elle avait peur.

Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un entré dans on esprit. Elle lutta pour repousser l'esprit du vieil homme mais celui-ci était bien trop puissant.

Elle tomba à terre sous le coup de l'effort.

Puis la douleur s'arrêta. Elle leva les yeux vers Denatocle.

Il paraissait furieux, ses mains se crispaient sur sa canne.

La jeune femme su alors qu'il avait trouvé qu'il cherchait. Son identité et par conséquent, leur lien de parenté. Ses ennuis venaient de commencer.

« De quel droit ! De quel droit ose-tu te présenter devant moi ! »Hurla Denatocle.

« Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de votre aide »

« Jamais ! » Rugit la vieil homme et la seconde qui suivi, Sharak s'envola des mains de Licianne et la jeune fille senti une étreinte invisible lui serrer la gorge et la maintenir quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

« Je l'avait dit. On aurait mieux fait d'étouffer le bébé dans son panier d'osier » Dit Denatocle avec une lueur folle dans les yeux.

Les yeux de Licianne se révulsèrent, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps face à la prise magique du vieux sorcier.

De plus, les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer la dégoûtèrent. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ?

Pourquoi Oromis l'avait envoyée ici. Cet homme remplit de haine était-il réellement capable de l'aider ?

La panique commençait à la gagnée mais elle parvint à la dominer et concentra ses force afin de repousser l'assaut magique de Denatocle.

L'entreprise ne fut pas aisée, elle n'avait jamais eu à repousser une force d'une telle intensité. De la sueur perlait sur son front tandis que ses forces magiques repoussaient celles du vieil homme.

Soudain la prise de Denatocle se relâcha. Licianne tomba au sol en toussant et en se tenant la gorge. Denatocle sembla étonnée d'avoir été repousser de la sorte.

« J'ai aussi des pouvoirs »Répondit Licianne, décidée à défier le vieil homme.

« Pff, foutue descendance de dragonnier »

« Et de sorcier, ne l'oubliez pas... grand père »

« Tu n'es pas de ma famille ! Tu n'es qu'une petite bâtarde ! Cet homme a manipulé ma fille afin de se servir d'elle et la mettre dans sa couche ! »

« Vous vous trompez ! Mère à choisit sa voie ! Ce que vous n'accepter pas c'est qu'elle fut différente de celle que vous aviez tracé pour elle ! »

« Assez ! Tu n'es qu'une petite vipère ! Que me veux-tu à la fin ? »

« Je veux la formule que vous avez sans doute trouvé pour annuler un serment en ancien langage »

Pendant un cours instant, Licianne fut persuadé de voir une lueur dans les yeux de Denatocle.

« Cette formule...oui je l'ai trouvée. Afin de délivrer ma fille du serment que lui a fait prononcer ce dragonnier de malheur »

« Il n'a jamais... »

« Tais-toi ! Si c'est la formule que tu veux...oui pourquoi pas »

Le vieillard entra dans la grotte en se frottant les mains et en parlant tout bas.

Licianne espéra avoir gagné. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, quitté au plus vite cet endroit et cet homme devenu apparemment fou.

Elle avait cependant pitié de lui.

Denatocle revint, un rouleau de parchemin dans sa main.

« Tient prend là! Que je ne te revois plus » Dit-il en jetant le rouleau aux pieds de la jeune fille.

Suite à quoi, il retourna dans sa grotte.

Licianne regarda le rouleau et s'en sais.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle le déroula.

Les paroles semblaient cohérentes

Elle avait réussi ! Elle allait sauvée Murtagh. Enfin, tout sera bientôt fini.

Elle s'en alla sans se retourner.

Dans la grotte, Denatocle observa la jeune fille. Un large souri s'étira sur son visage.

« On n'a pas étouffé le bébé à la naissance. Mais elle mourra quant même bientôt. Oui, bientôt »Dit-il.

Licianne parle :

Je cachai le parchemin entre les plis de mes vêtements et pressa le pas, plus que désireuse de quitter cet endroit.

Comment mère a-t-elle pu grandir avec un père pareil ? Rien que d'y penser cela me donnait des frissons.

Heureusement cette expérience ne fut pas veine. Je détenais enfin la formule. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de délivrer Murtagh et Torn. Ensemble, avec l'aide d'Eragon et des Vardens nous renverserons Galbatorix.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que le chemin que j'empruntais était différent de celui de l'aller.

Un coup d'œil autour de moi me permis de réaliser que j'étais perdue.

La panique me gagna petit à petit.

Autour de moi, de grands arbres, dont les feuillages cachèrent le ciel, m'encerclaient. Il fessait sombre.

Mes peurs d'enfant refirent surface.

Flash Back

Licianne, âgée de 8 ans se baladait en forêt. Sa mère l'y avait emmenée afin d'y chercher des plantes médicinales. Licianne laissa sa mère à ses plantes et avec toute l'innocence de son jeune âge, suivit un écureuil qu'elle avait aperçu.

Au début, elle se retournait régulièrement afin de voir si sa mère était toujours dans son champ de vision. Mais soudain, plus rien. Elle se trouva dans une clairière inconnue.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant sa mère.

« Maman ! »Appela Licianne.

Elle avança, croyant prendre le chemin qu'elle avait suivi. Mais il fessait de plus en plus sombre, les arbres qu'elle aimait tant lui semblèrent menaçants.

« Maman ! « Appela encore la petite fille.

Rien

« Maman ! »Son appel fut moins fort, étouffé par des sanglots.

Elle s'agenouilla contre un arbre.

« Maman j'ai peur » Dit-elle en pleurant.

Le vent se mit à souffler au travers des arbres.

Licianne sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement, elle se leva d'un bon, espérant que ce fut sa mère.

« Maman ? »Demanda t-elle.

Ce fut deux yeux jaunes et les crocs d'un loup qui lu répondirent.

Prise de panique, elle se mit à courir, le loup sur ses talons.

Soudain, elle tomba dans un ravin.

Sa course se finit quelques mètres plus bas, dans un tas de feuilles.

Sous le choc, elle resta étendue dans les feuilles.

Puis elle s'évanouit.

« Licianne ? Licianne ma chérie, réveille toi »

La petite ouvrit doucement les yeux en entendant la voix apaisante de sa mère.

Julianna était penchée sur sa fille, une main sur son front et les yeux rougit d'avoir pleuré.

Lorsque Licianne revint à elle, Julianna la serra dans ses bras.

Elle avait eu tellement peur. ? Lorsqu'elle avait remarqué l'absence de sa fille, elle l'avait cherchée durant des heures. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle la trouva évanouie dans un tas de feuilles mortes.

Elle l'avait directement ramenée dans leurs appartements à Uru'baen. Deux heures plus tard, sa fille reprit connaissance.

Licianne commençait à se remettre lorsque Murtagh entra dans la chambre.

« Licianne regarde ce que j'ai dessiné pour toi »Dit-il en tendant un morceau de parchemin.

La petite fille le prit.

Murtagh avait dessiné un loup dans une forêt.

Le petit garçon ne comprit jamais pourquoi son amie était devenue pâle ni pourquoi elle avait déchiré le dessin pour ensuite se cacher sous ses couvertures.

Les filles ont décidément un comportement bizarre pensa le petit garçon.

XXX

Ce souvenir lui revint en mémoire et Licianne prise de panique réagit comme la petite fille qu'elle avait été.

Elle se mit à courir.

Elle trébucha sur une branche et tomba dans un trou.

Cette fois, sa chute ne fut pas stoppée par des feuilles mais par la dureté de la pierre.

Elle se releva péniblement. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien de casser. Juste quelques égratignures que Murtagh lui reprochera.

Elle avait atterrie dans une grotte. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, excepté le PLOC PLOC de gouttes d'eau tombant sur la pierre.

Elle remarqua un tunnel, elle s'y engouffra.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Licianne avait la désagréable impression de tourner en rond, toutes ces salles se ressemblaient.

Soudain elle entendit un bruit provenant de derrière un tournant.

Elle dégaina Sharak, prête à se défendre au moindre danger.

Elle emprunta le tournant, Sharak levé devant elle et...

CLINK !

Deux épées qui s'entrechocs

« Licianne ! »

« Eragon ! Saphira ! »

Ils baissèrent tout deux leur armes.

« Vous m'avez fait peur » Dit la sorcière.

« Toi aussi »Répondit le dragonnier. « Mais que fais-tu là ? »

« Je suis tombé et j'ai atterrie ici. Où somme nous ? »

« Dans la Crypte des Ames. Cela fait des heures que Saphira et moi marchons ici. J'ignore ce que je suis censé y trouver car il n'y à rien ici »Se lamenta le dragonnier.

« Allons Eragon, si Oromis nous a envoyé ici il doit y avoir une bonne raison. »Dit Saphira pour apaiser le jeune homme.

« J'aimerais la connaître » Ajouta amèrement Eragon.

« Cherchons ensemble »Décida Licianne pour redonner le sourire à son ami.

« D'accord »Répondit le garçon, le moral à zéro.

« En fait Licianne, as-tu trouvé se que tu cherchais ? »Demanda Saphira à la sorcière.

Les yeux de celle-ci s'illuminèrent et elle sortit le parchemin dissimulé sous ses vêtements. Elle brandit tel un trophée.

« Oui ! J'ai la formule ! Murtagh est sauvé ! » Dit-elle.

« Félicitation, je savais que tu réussirais. N'est ce pas Eragon ? Eragon ? »Demanda la dragonne en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Eragon s'était arrêté et regardait le parchemin que tenait Licianne.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Avait-il jamais pensé que la sorcière y arriverait ?

Qu'elle trouverait véritablement cette formule ?

Il s'était résigné à devoir combattre son frère. Se convaincant chaque jour d'avantage qu'il le haïssait, que Murtagh était un traître. Mais voilà que Licianne était apparue, comme par magie, c'est le cas de le dire.

Elle n'avait eu de cesse de croire en l'existence de cette formule. Il l'avait prise pour une rêveuse. Se disant qu'elle ne trouverais rien. Mais elle l'avait fait.

Il se rendit compte à présent qu'elle lui avait aussi fait changer d'avis sur Murtagh.

A force de décrire le Murtagh qu'elle aimait, Eragon avait fini par l'aimer aussi.

A présent, il souhaitait même son retour parmi eux. Et petit à petit, il accepta l'idée qu'il soit son frère.

Tout çà grâce à l'entêtement de cette sorcière, de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

« Eragon ? »Demanda Licianne, inquiète du mutisme de son ami.

Soudain le dragonnier la serra dans ses bras. Elle sentait des larmes coulées dans son cou. Il pleurait.

« Merci »Murmura le dragonnier.

La jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte.

« De rien Eragon. Tu pourras toujours compté sur moi »

Saphira regarda les deux amis, attendrie.

« Bon, il est temps de s'y remettre. Quant penses-tu Tueur d'Ombre ? »Demanda Licianne.

« Tu as raison, Licianne fille de Brom »Répondit Eragon d'un air sérieux.

Les deux amis et le dragon se regardèrent un moment, puis éclatèrent de rire.

La tension relâchée et la bonne humeur revenue, ils continuèrent à explorer la Crypte.

« Eragon, Licianne ! Venez voir »

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent de Saphira.

Devant eux il y avait un lac souterrain dont l'eau en plus d'être extrêmement translucide, semblait briller comme s'il contenait des joyaux.

Au milieu du lac se tenait un arc en pierre.

« Qu'est-ce ? »Demanda Licianne.

« Je l'ignore »Répondit Eragon.

« Partons »Dit Licianne. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise devant cet arc.

Ils s'éloignèrent puis...

« Eragon » Murmura une voix.

« Tu as entendu ? »Demanda le dragonnier qui s'était arrêté.

« Oui »Répondit la sorcière.

Ils se tournèrent.

La voix provenait de l'arc.

« Eragon »

« C'est une voix d'homme »Constata Licianne.

Ils s'approchèrent du lac.

« Qui êtes vous ? Montrez-vous ! » Demanda Eragon.

Une silhouette se dessinait dans l'arc. Les contours se précisèrent.

Les yeux de Licianne s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Vous ! « Dit-elle.

Eragon regarda son amie, ne comprenant pas.

Devant eux se tenait, sous forme spectrale, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, cheveux bruns mis longs et yeux bruns.

Il ressemblait à Murtagh en plus âgé.

« Licianne, tu connais cet homme ? »Demanda Eragon d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Il avait une idée de qui pouvait être cet homme mais il préférait avoir confirmation. Cela semblait tellement irréel.

La sorcière regarda Eragon.

« Licianne ne me dit pas que c'est... »

La sorcière hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Non, c'est n'importe quoi. Viens allons nous-en »Dit Eragon en se tournant.

« Eragon écoute-moi. Il faut que je te parle, mon fils »Dit l'homme.

« Non ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Garrow l'était ! Vous, vous n'êtes qu'un assassin. »

L'homme paraissait très triste après ces paroles.

« Je comprend tes sentiments. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour justifier mes actes. Je ne peux qu'implorer ton pardon. »

« C'est trop facile. »Répondit le jeune homme d'un air dédaigneux.

« Vous avez détruit la vie de ma mère, de Brom et de Murtagh. Rien ne pourra effacer tout le mal que vous avez fait. Vous ne méritez aucun pardon. »

« C'est vrai tu as raison. Mais il faut que tu m'écoutes. »

« Taisez-vous ! Je n'ai rien à apprendre de vous »

« Eragon, peut être devrais-tu l'écouter »Tenta Licianne.

« Pourquoi ? Tu devrais être la première à la haïr Licianne, toi la fille de Brom »

« La fille de Brom ? »S'étonna Morzan.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le spectre.

« En effet. Je vivais au palais. J'étais la compagne de jeux de Murtagh »

« Dire que personne ne l'a remarqué »Dit Morzan.

« Encre heureux. Autrement vous l'aurez tuée aussi »Poursuivit Eragon plein de rage.

« Eragon... »

« Je m'en vais » Déclara le jeune homme.

« Non ! Eragon attend ! Ecoute se qu'il a à dire. Si Oromis t'as demandé de venir ici c'est sans doute pour que tu écoutes cet homme. Je comprend ta haine mais je t'en supplie surmonta là et écoute le » Demanda Licianne.

« Elle a raison Eragon. Met tes sentiments de côtés. C'est ton épreuve. Oromis voulait que tu en sois capable » Ajouta Saphira.

Après un moment de réflexion, Eragon fit face à son père.

« Je vous écoute »Dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Je ne peux me faire pardonner mais je peux peut être t'apporter mon aide. Il y a longtemps, j'ai volé l'épée d'un dragonnier lors d'un combat. Je l'ai caché entre les racines de l'arbre Menoa. Elle y est toujours, protégée par cette formule. _Estas Mora Quos Teas. _Prend là. Pour affronter un dragonnier tel que Galbatorix, il te faudra une épée de dragonnier. »

« Merci de cette information » Répondit Eragon.

« Eragon j'aurais dû faire en sorte que tout sois différent. Je n'ai pas pût. Je n'avais pas le courage de ta mère »

« Ne regrettez rien. J'ai été heureux. Je vous pardonne » Finit par dire le jeune dragonnier.

Morzan eut un mince sourire.

« Jeune fille, dite à Brom que je suis désolée

« Mon père est mort. »Répondit Licianne.

Le visage de Morzan se teinta de tristesse.

« Mais j'accepte vos excuses à sa place. Ajouta la sorcière.

L'apparition sembla soudain apaisée et disparue.

Eragon tomba à genoux. Il pleurait.

Licianne s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage »Dit elle.

« Je le hais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'il regrette vraiment. J'ai envie de lui pardonner et de me considérer comme son fils. Ou du moins d'en accepter l'idée. Tu me trouves injuste envers Garrow et Brom ? »

« Non. Au contraire. ? Tu te montres digne d'eux. Je suis fière de toi »

« Licianne a raison. Je n'aurais sût mieux dire. Je suis si fière de toi petit homme. » Dit Saphira.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de quitter cet endroit. Retournons chez les Vardens. Il reste un dragonnier à sauver »Dit Eragon en souriant à la sorcière.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils quittèrent l'Ile des Mystères en souhaitant ne plus jamais y revenir.


	13. Sacrifice

Chapitre 10 : Le courage d'une sorcière

Chapitre 10 : Sacrifice

Même s'il me faut donner ma vie

Pour Changer l'histoire.

Vivre pour celui qu'on aime

Aimer plus que l'amour même

Aimer comme la nuit aime le jour

Aimer

Jusqu'à en mourir d'amour

Shira remercia tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait. Sa nièce était revenue saine et sauve.

A présent elles étaient toutes deux chez Angela et buvaient une tisane. Licianne venait de leur raconter sa rencontre avec Denatocle.

Shira était peinée. Son père était bel et bien devenu fou, consommé par la haine.

« Où est-elle cette fameuse formule ? »

Shira sortit de ses pensées lorsque Angela posa cette question.

Licianne leur tendit un parchemin.

Les deux femmes se penchèrent dessus. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles se regardèrent.

« Vous pensez la même chose que moi ? »Lui demanda Angela soudain sérieuse.

« Je le crains »Répondit Shira.

« Que se passe t-il ? »Demanda Licianne inquiète de l'expression triste des deux femmes.

Shira regarda le visage anxieux de sa nièce.

Comment allait-elle lui annoncer cela. Gâcher la joie retrouvée, cet espoir flamboyant.

« Il ne faut pas que tu exécute cette formule »

Se fut Angela qui prononça ces mots et Shira lui en fut reconnaissante.

« Quoi ! Mais pour qu'elle raison ? »

« Denatocle t'as eu. »Poursuivit la voyante.

« Mais... elle est exacte n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda paniquée la jeune fille.

« Oui ma chérie. Cette formule permet en effet de briser un serment »Répondit Shira.

«Alors pourquoi dite vous cela ? »

« Parce que cette formule te tuera »Dit Angela.

Licianne se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise.

Elle frappa du poing sur la table.

« Expliquez-vous ! »Exigea t-elle.

« Denatocle a crée cette formule et elle est juste. Mais il sait rendu compte que les mots utilisées étaient trop puissant, même pour lui. Peu de personne, pour ainsi dire personne ne peut prononcer ces mots sans en mourir. Je pense d'ailleurs que son attention était que tu meurs en les prononçant. »Expliqua gravement Shira.

Licianne blêmit. Elle ne pouvait y croire.

Elle l'avait trouvée, c'était injuste, tellement injuste.

« Peut-être que je ne mourrais pas. Peut-être que je pourrais... » Tenta Licianne, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle lança un regard désespéré vers Angela et Shira.

« Non ! Tu ne peux y survivre »La coupa catégoriquement Angela.

« Mais... »La voix de la jeune sorcière était brisée.

« Ma chérie, je comprend ta peine et ta déception. Ce que Denatocle a fait est cruel. Mais je t'en supplies oublie cette formule. Ne l'utilise jamais. Promet le ! »Demanda Shira.

« Je te le promet » Capitula Licianne, le visage sombre.

« Bien, n'en parlons plus. « Dit Angela en jetant le parchemin au feu.

Licianne le regarda se consumé puis quitta la pièce.

Ni Angela, ni Shira ne remarquèrent les flammes qui brûlaient dans les yeux de Licianne.

En retournant à sa chambre, Licianne croisa Eragon qui revenait de son entrevue avec Nasuada.

« Licianne ! J'ai tout raconté à Nasuada, de son côté elle a réussi à convaincre le conseil de l'innocence de Murtagh. Il ne sera pas arrêté lorsqu'il arrivera. Et toi ? Tu as montré la formule à ta tante ? »

« Oui, elle a dit que c'était parfait. A présent je vais envoyé un message à Murtagh afin qu'il se tienne prêt à partir demain soir. Je vais lui donner comme point de rendez-vous la forêt à la sortie du village. Eragon j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui aille à la rencontre de Murtagh. »

« Pourquoi. Je penserais que tu souhaiterais y aller toi » Demanda le jeune homme étonné.

« Je serais probablement fatiguée après avoir récité la formule. Il est préférable que tu y ailles. Je vous attendrais à l'auberge, dans ma chambre »

« Bon, si tu y tiens. »Dit le dragonnier avant de partir.

Licianne parle :

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me jetai sur mon lit.

Les derniers évènements m'avaient épuisées. Cela faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas passés une nuit complète.

Je glissai ma main sous mon oreiller et en sortit un parchemin.

J'avais été bien avisée de faire une copie de la formule.

Ainsi donc ces mots sont mortels.

Denatocle voulait braiment me tuer.

Et le pire c'est qu'il allait y arriver.

Cette formule a beau être mortelle, elle est le seule moyen sauver Murtagh et je compte bien m'en servir.

Désolé tante Shira je ne peux tenir ma promesse.

Ma vie est bien moins importante que celle de Murtagh. De plus, les Vardens ont plus besoin d'un dragonnier que d'une sorcière.

Cette formule, je vais la prononcée, peut m'importe ce qu'il m'arrivera.

Eragon, pardon de ne rien te dire. Je ne veux pas que tu essayes de me faire renoncer.

Je m'assis à la table et écris une lettre pour Murtagh. Je lui donne rendez-vous demain à minuit dans la forêt près du Surda.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais et qu'il me pardonne de le laisser à nouveaux. Mais il est impératif qu'il ignore tout de mon sacrifice.

J'expédie cette lettre à Mira et Jonathan, ils la feront suivre à Murtagh.

Ensuite je me couchai. J'étais épuisée mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Qu'elle importance, bientôt j'aurais le repos éternel.

Xxx

La journée du lendemain se passa au ralentit pour Licianne. Devant sa tante elle affichait un regard triste et face à Eragon elle était joyeuse et impatiente.

Son humeur véritable oscillait entre les deux.

Elle était triste car elle ne reverra plus ceux qu'elle aime et en même temps heureuse car Murtagh serais libre tout en étant impatiente que tout sois terminé.

Elle reçut la réponse de Murtagh. Il serait au rendez-vous. Il était impatient de la revoir.

Licianne écrivit une lettre à son attention ainsi qu'une autre pour sa tante.

Elle les posait bien en évidence sur la table.

Elle s'assura que sa chambre était bien fermée à clef.

A 23h00, elle s'assit sur le lit, les jambes croisées, le parchemin devant elle.

Elle tremblait un peu, mourir était bien plus effrayant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle imaginait la mort sous les traits d'un squelette qui lui tendait les bras en disant « viens à moi ». Elle chassa bien vite cette image morbide et se concentra sur la formule.

Normalement lorsqu'elle l'aurait prononcée, Murtagh et Torn se sentiront plus légers, comme si on leur retirait des chaînes. A ce moment là, elle rendrait son dernier soupir.

La formule n'était pas bien longue. Elle ne comportait que quelques mots.

Comment de simples mots peuvent-ils posséder autant de puissance ?

Malgré toutes ces années à pratiquer la magie, elle s'en étonnait toujours.

Elle inspira profondément et récita la formule d'une voix claire et qui ne tremblait pas :

_« Ajda Magda Soi ei Murtagh Eja Sora Mas Tora »_

_(Par ces mots, Murtagh je te libère des chaînes qui t'entravent)_

Un courant d'air froid traversa la pièce, malgré la fenêtre fermée.

Licianne se sentit vidée de ses forces et perdit connaissance.

Le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée s'éteignit.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans le palais du roi à Uru'Baen, Murtagh attendait.

« Tu te sentiras libéré » avait écrit Licianne dans sa lettre.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre, il ne tenait plus en place.

Elle avait réussi, il allait être libre ! Il avait tellement hâte de quitter cet endroit avec Torn et de la retrouver.

Soudain, il sentit comme une brise fraîche l'enveloppé, ensuite se fut comme si un poids lui était ôter. Il avait même l'impression de mieux respirer. Plus d'étau, juste la liberté.

Ca y est, elle l'avait fait !

Il se leva, prit Zaaroc et quitta sa chambre. Il disposait de peu de temps avant que le roi ne s'en rende compte. Un acte magique d'une tel intensité ne passera pas inaperçue bien longtemps.

« Torn ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Plus que jamais. J'ai l 'impression de renaître. C'est un sentiment incroyable. Où es-tu ? »

« J'arrive, je suis dans l'escalier qui mène au sous sol »

Arrivé devant la porte il dit :

« Elle est protégée ! Attend un instant que je trouve les mots pour... »

BANG !

La porte et le mur s'effondrèrent, créant une ouverture.

« C'est plus rapide comme ça. « Dit Torn après avoir donné un « petit » cou de queue dans le mur.

« En effet »Répondit Murtagh.

« Avant je ne pouvais pas le faire. Maudit serment »Pesta le dragon tendis que son dragonnier prenait place sur son dos.

« Bon maintenant que nous sommes réuni, comment on sort d'ici ? » Demanda Murtagh.

Le dragon leva les yeux vers le toit.

« Accroche toi bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu compte fai... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Torn s'était élancé vers le toit et le défonça pour s'élever dans le cil étoilé.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça » Le sermonna Murtagh.

« Tu avais une meilleure idée. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de démolir ce toit. » Répondit le dragon de bonne humeur.

« Ne traînons pas ici. Licianne nous attend » Dit Murtagh.

« Alors ne la faisons pas attendre » Répondit Torn en s'élançant vers le lointain, direction le Surda.

Xxx

Shira se réveilla en sursaut. Un vent glacial traversa sa chambre. Elle tressaillit.

Licianne.

Elle se leva et courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa nièce.

Elle toqua à la porte.

« Licianne ! Ouvre ! Licianne je t'en pris ouvre ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Jierda ! »

La porte de brisa.

Shira avança dans la pièce et trouva sa nièce couchée sur le lit, un parchemin près d'elle.

En s'avançant vers sa nièce elle fut frappé par sa pâleur. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle la retira vivement. Froide, si froide.

Un étau serra son cœur. Non, impossible ! Elle avait promit.

Elle prit le parchemin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle l'avait fait !

Elle tomba à genoux à côté du lit.

Sa famille était maudite. Est-elle condamnée à être la dernière représentante des Warren ?

Licianne, pourquoi ?

Xxx

« Murtagh, nous arrivons. Où dois-je me poser ? »Demanda Torn.

« Je l'ignore. Regarde ce n'est pas... »

« Eragon et Saphira. Il semble que nous ayons un comité d'accueil. Il est étonnent que ce soit eux, étant donné notre première rencontre. »Dit Torn, légèrement inquiet.

« Mmh » Murtagh était pensif. Licianne ne semblait pas être là. Se retrouver d'emblé en présence de son frère ne l'enchantait guère. Comment Eragon allait-il réagir. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus cela s'était très mal passé.

« On était sur l'influence du roi »Lui rappela Torn.

Ils se posèrent en face de Saphira. Eragon se tenait à côté de la dragonne.

Torn évita le regard de Saphira.

Murtagh descendit de son dos et regarda Eragon, gêné par le silence de son cadet.

« Eragon, je... »

« Pas maintenant. On nous attend. » Suite à quoi il montait sur Saphira.

Murtagh fit de même et ils décollèrent.

Ils atterrirent sur le toit du palais. Un comité les attendait. Parmi eux, Nasuada.

Les regards qu'on lui lançait étaient loin d'être amicaux.

Murtagh décida d'adopter un profil bas.

« Ils n'ont par l'air heureux de nous voir « dit-il à Torn.

« Je serais déjà satisfait s'ils nous enferme pas. La confiance viendra plus tard »

« Tu as raison. Pour l'instant la seule chose que je désire c'est voir Licianne » Répondit le dragonnier à son ami ailé.

« C'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas là » Constata Torn.

« Nous parlerons demain. Eragon, conduit Murtagh à l'auberge et que Saphira conduise Torn à l'abri réservé aux dragons. Que les choses soient claires, nous vous tolérons ici uniquement car Eragon se porte garant de vous. Au moindre geste suspect, nous vous abattrons. Eragon, Saphira je vous les confis. S'il se passe quelque chose, je vous tiendrais pour responsable. Rend toi compte que je joue mon intégrité en tant que chef et la vie des Vardens ainsi que celles de gens du Surda. » Prévint Nasuada d'une voix ferme.

« Je le sais. Il ne se passera rien J'en faits le serment » Répondit Eragon en s'inclinant légèrement.

Nasuada les toisa du regard avant de partir, suivit de toute sa cour.

« Saphira, emmène Torn »

« Bien sois prudent » Dit la dragonne en s'envolant.

Torn lança un regard à son dragonnier.

« Suis la »

Il s'exécuta.

« Viens avec moi. Licianne nous attend » Dit Eragon.

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ? »Demanda Murtagh.

« Elle m'as dit qu'elle serait fatiguée ». Répondit Eragon.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot jusqu'à l'auberge.

Xxx

Pendant e temps, à l'auberge, Shira pleurait la mort de sa nièce lorsque Angela entra dans la pièce, suivit de Solembum.

Elle pâlit en voyant Licianne.

« Alors elle l'a fait »Dit-elle.

Shira n'eut pas la force de répondre.

« J'avais bien sentit quelque chose d'étrange. J'espérais me tromper » Ajouta Angela.

Solembum monta sur le lit et s'approcha de la sorcière.

« Elle n'est pas morte » Dit-il simplement.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le chat garou.

« Impossible, elle est glacée et elle ne bouge plus » Répondit Shira.

Angela s'approcha du corps de la jeune fille et pris son pouls.

« Alors ? » Demanda Shira, l'espoir retrouvé.

« Il a raison. Vous vous êtes laissé guidé par vos sentiments. Vous n'avez pas pris la peine de prendre son pouls. N'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai... elle est glacée et le parchemin ...Je croyais que... C''est un miracle. Comment est-ce possible ? »Demanda Shira.

« Il est probable que se soit son ascendance qui l'ai sauvé. Ses deux parents ont dû lui transmettre plus de pouvoirs que vous ne le pensiez » Répondit Angela en souriant.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Eragon et Murtagh.

Leurs visages se figèrent devant la scène.

Licianne étendu sur le lit, Shira les yeux rouges assise à même le sol, Angela assise sur le lit, une main sur le front de Licianne et Solembum assis sur l'appui de fenêtre.

« Que se passe t-il ? »Demanda Eragon surprit de voir autant de monde.

« Licianne ! Que lui arrive t-il ? » Demanda Murtagh, blême en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Shira se leva et laissa la place au jeune homme.

Murtagh s'assit sur le lit et caressa la joue de la jeune fille.

« Est-elle... »Il ne put continuer, sa voix se brisa.

« Non. Elle est vivante. Son état reste néanmoins instable. Il semble qu'elle ait sombré dans un état entre la vie et la mort. J'ignore comment la réveiller. »Expliqua Angela.

« Son état est dû à la formule ? » Demanda Murtagh.

« Oui. Quiconque aurait prononcé ces mots serait mort. »

« Elle le savait ? » Demanda Eragon.

«Oui. Mais elle ne nous a pas écouté »Dit Shira.

« Idiote. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle n'écoute jamais. » Dit Murtagh.

« Parce qu'elle t'aime. C'est un sacrifice qu'elle ne craignait pas de faire. » Répondit Angela.

« Maintenant, il faut trouvé un moyen de la sortir de là » Ajouta t-elle.

XXX

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais étendue dans une prairie.

Autour de moi, il y avait de la brume. Je me levai et mon premier instinct fut de me diriger vers cette brume.

Puis, je vis une silhouette sortir de la brume et se dirigé vers moi.

Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort. Je courais vers la personne.

« Maman ! »

« Ma chérie » Répondit Julianna en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Licianne pleurait de joie.

Julianna se sépara d'elle et la regarda tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Tu as tellement grandis et tu es devenus si belle. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu n'étais q'une petite fille. Oh Licianne je suis si fière d toi »

« Et moi je suis heureuse de te revoir maman. Tu m'as manqué »

« Pardon chérie. Je t'ai abandonnée trop tôt mais il faut que tu saches que je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Je sais maman. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais juste souhaité connaître mes origines »

« Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était pour assuré ta protection » Se justifia Julianna.

« J'en ai conscience mais lorsque je l'ai appris, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir trahie »Avoua Licianne.

« C'est normale » Répondit Julianna.

« Maman, si tu es là c'est que je suis morte ? La formule a fonctionnée ? » Demanda Licianne mi triste, mi heureuse.

« Oui, la formule a fonctionnée. En revanche tu n'... » Répondit Julianna.

« Tu n'es pas morte » Continua une voix masculine.

Mère et fille se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler.

Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe grisonnante dont les yeux étaient semblables à ceux de Licianne.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu et pourtant elle su qui il était à la seconde où il était apparu.

Son cœur manqua un battement et bizarrement, Licianne était terrifiée.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge si bien qu'elle se demandait si elle saurait capable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Julianna observa la scène en silence. Elle-même avait souhaiter se moment depuis si longtemps.

C'est d'ailleurs avec joie qu'elle avait accepté qu'il l'accompagne pour parler à sa fille. A leur fille.

Brom s'approcha de la jeune fille, devenue muette.

« Ravi de te faire enfin ta connaissance Licianne « Dit-il.

Ces paroles firent réagir la jeune fille.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda t-elle dans un murmure.

« La magie est faite de mystères. Nous savions que tu allais venir. On nous a permis de venir te parler. »

« Qui ? »

« Comment te l'expliquer ? On pourrait les appeler les puissances supérieures. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je tenais plus que tout à te parler Licianne. Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser. J'aurais souhaité rester avec toi et ta mère mais... »

« Tu devais venger ton dragon. A présent je peux le comprendre. Mais, serais-tu rester si tu avais eu conscience de mon existence plus tôt. ? »

Brom sembla réfléchir pour finalement répondre :

«Je l'ignore »

Licianne apprécia la franchise de son père.

« Lorsqu'on m'a appris ton existence, ma première réaction fut de vous retrouver toutes les deux »

« Mais tu ne pouvais faire cela. Cela ne t'aurais pas suffit, n'est ce pas ? Tu devais tuer Morzan, toi seul le pouvais. Et puis, tu devais veiller sur Eragon. J'ai raison ? » Demanda Licianne avec un petit sourire.

« C'est en effet la mission qui m'a été confiée. Veiller sur le fils de mon ennemi et non sur ma fille. »Répondit amèrement Brom.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'ai été heureuse. D'abord avec maman et Murtagh. Ensuite avec Tante Shira. Au Vallnore j'ai appris à maîtriser mes dons, sans quoi je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. Avec du recul, je crois que ma place était au Vallnore. Je ne t'en veux pas »

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'ancien dragonnier et s'arrêta devant lui.

« Je ne t'en v'eux pas...papa » Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Brom serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Derrière eux, Julianna pleurait.

Xxx

Licianne parle :

Je vivais le moment le plus beau de toute ma vie. Combien de fois la petite fille que j'étais avait-elle rêvé de cet instant.

Pouvoir enfin prononcer ces deux syllabes « papa »

Avoir la chance qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

Xxx

Après leur étreinte, Licianne sécha ses larmes.

« Papa, pour Murtagh... »Commença t-elle.

« Je suis fier de toi »

« Mais...c'est le fils de Morzan »

« Et alors. Eragon aussi et pourtant je suis mort pour le protéger Murtagh doit être très différent de son père pour que tu sois prête à te sacrifier »

« Je l'aime. Et il m'a...demander en mariage »Ajouta la jeune sorcière en rougissant.

Julianna poussa une exclamation de joie.

« Je le savais ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi »Dit-elle en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Licianne remercia sa mère puis regarda son père. Etrangement c'est son approbation qu'elle attendait. La preuve de ne pas le trahir en fessant cela.

Brom sembla la comprendre.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'aimer ce garçon. Ce que tu as fait pour lui me rend très fier. Je suis heureux pour toi et j'espère que vous serez bien ensemble. »Répondit-il.

« Merci papa » « Brom il est temps » Dit soudain Julianna.

« Oui. Il semble que cela ne va plus tarder »

« Que se passe t-il ? « Demanda Licianne.

« On va bientôt te réanimer » Répondit Brom.

« Quoi ? Alors je ne suis pas morte »

« Non, tu es entre les deux mondes. On savait que cela arriverait. On a profité de ce moment pour te parler. » Expliqua Julianna.

« Qui va me réanimer ? »

« On l'ignore mais ce ne sera plus long » Dit Brom/

« Licianne écoute moi, j'ai eu une prédiction. Il existe encore des œufs de dragons. Galbatorix ne les as pas tous volés » Continua Julianna.

« C'est impossible ! Des œufs de dragons cela ne disparaît pas comme ça ! Et les elfes le sauraient »

« C'est quelqu'un de très ruser qui les a caché »

« Qui et pourquoi ? »

« C'était à cause de moi. Il s'agit de Denatocle afin de se venger des dragonniers. Il a volé des oeufs, j'ignore comment il s'y est pris. Il les a caché, je ne connaît malheureusement pas l'endroit »

« Je pense le savoir »Répondit amèrement Licianne en se rappelant de l'Ile des Mystères.

« Tu dois les trouver avant le roi » Dit Brom.

Licianne regarda ses parents puis soudain elle commença à disparaître.

Xxx

Quelques instants plus tôt :

Ils étaient tous autour de la jeune femme. Personne ne prononçait le moindre mot.

« Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose » Dit soudain Angela en se levant et en quittant la pièce, Solembum sur ses talons.

« Je vais voir Saphira. Ensemble nous trouverons peut être une solution » Dit également Eragon e quittant lui aussi la pièce.

Il ne restait plus que Murtagh et Shira.

La sorcière se leva.

« Il faut que je vous parle »Dit-elle au dragonnier. Murtagh releva la tête.

« Vous m'en voulez ? » Demanda t-il.

« Suivez-moi, allons parler dans ma chambre » Répéta Shira en quittant la pièce.

Murtagh soupira te regarda Licianne.

« Ne t'en fait pas. On va te sortir de là » Promit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Puis il suivit Shira.

Shira regarda le jeune homme plus attentivement. C'était donc lui, l'homme responsable de toute cette histoire.

Elle lui en voulait, tout comme elle en avait voulu au père de Licianne.

Ces deux hommes, tout deux dragonniers, lui avaient volé un être cher. Après avoir perdu sa sœur, c'est maintenant sa nièce qu'elle était entrain de perdre.

Shira ne comprendrait décidément jamais le sentiment de l'amour. A ses yeux, il était plus destructeur que synonyme de bonheur.

« Je suis Shira, la tante de Licianne »

« Je sais, Licianne m'a parlé de vous »

« Pour répondre à votre question, oui je vous en veux. Ma nièce était en sécurité au Vallnore. Mais elle a choisit de mettre sa vie en danger pour vous. »

« Croyez bien que j'en suis désolé. J'ignorais même qu'elle était vivante. » Répondit Murtagh.

« J'ai essayé de l'éloigner de vous. De faire en sorte qu'elle vous oublie. Je pensais y être parvenue mais il semble que j'ai sous estimé l'amour qu'elle vous porte » Continua Shira sans tenir compte de l'intervention du dragonnier.

« Je suis désolé »Répéta Murtagh.

« Cessez de l'être ! Ne comprenez-vous pas que si Licianne a triomphé de toutes ces épreuves c'est grâce à cet amour. Je pensais que ce sentiment rendait faible, mais je me trompais. Depuis qu'elle à choisit de vous sauver je n'ai jamais vu Licianne aussi forte. J'ai sous estimé ma nièce et je me suis tromper à son sujet. Vivre au Vallnore ne l'aurait pas rendue heureuse, ni l'épanouir. Vous, vous en êtes capable »

« Mais à cause de moi elle... »

« Elle n'est pas morte Murtagh ! Elle aurait dû l'être mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis persuadée qu'à présent, le seul capable de la sauver c'est vous. Elle était prête à mourir pour vous. Etes-vous capable d'en faire autant ? »

« Oui »

« Alors trouvez une solution. Vous êtes dragonnier alors prouvez-moi que vous êtes digne de son amour. Prouvez-moi que je peux vous la confier. »

Le dragonnier se leva et serra les poings Il regarda Shira dans les yeux.

« Je trouverais un moyen. Je le jure sur ma parole de dragonnier »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

« Et bien, peut être me suis-je trompée sur ce jeune homme. Ce garçon semble valoir plus qu'il y paraît » Pensa Shira.

Xxx

Murtagh retourna dans la chambre de Licianne.

Il s'assit sur le lit au côté de la jeune sorcière.

« Elle semble endormie. Elle a l'air si paisible et heureuse. Tu étais consciente de ta mort, mais u l'a fait. Pour moi. Tu n'es qu'une idiote Licianne. Toujours à penser aux autres, comme avant. Que dois-je faire à présent Lici ? Comment te sortir de là » Murmura le jeune homme.

Son regard erra dans la chambre et fut attiré par un parchemin posé sur le bureau. Il se leva et le prit. Son nom était écrit dessus. Une lettre à son attention !

Il l'a déplia :

Mon amour,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte. Mais surtout cela signifie que j'ai réussi la chose qui me tenait le plus à cœur. Te sauver, te libérer.

J'en suis heureuse. Et je veux que tu le sois également. Je te pris de ne pas pleurer. Ou alors juste un peu.

Dès le moment où j'ai entreprit ce voyage pour te sauver, je savais au fond de moi que j'étais condamné. Ma vie contre la tienne, cela ne me semblait pas un si grand sacrifice. Pas pour moi. Car en fessant cela, j'ai sauvé la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Toi, Murtagh, fils de Morzan. Tu as été mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon frère, mon amant et mon unique amour.

Je ne pensais pas que l'on puisse ressentir cela. Pourtant grâce à toi ce fut le cas.

Etant donné nos familles respectives, cela peut paraître étrange. Mais pourtant c'est toi que j'ai choisit.

Tu est courageux, fort, honnêtes, sincère quoi qu'un peu têtu et arrogant. Mais c'est toi que j'ai aimé et personne d'autre.

Je t'aurais suivit n'importe où. Même à Uru'Baen si ton choix avait été de servir le roi.

Tu sais, ma mère a un jour eu une vision dans laquelle elle nous voyait combattre côte à côte. On s'est promit d'être ensemble jusqu'à la mort. J'aurais aimé que cette vision se réalise. Combattre à tes côtés m'aurait remplie de fierté. Mais ce ne sera jamais le cas.

Je veux que tu fasses une chose pour moi. Continue à te battre pour ce qui est juste. Continue auprès des Vardens et des gens bien. Combat au côté de ton frère. Ne laisse pas le roi gagner. Je sais que tu en es capable.

Continue à te battre pour moi. Pour ce pays que nous aimons tant.

N'abandonne jamais car ce n'est pas dans ta nature.

Ne sois plus triste.

Faire don de ma vie pour sauver la tienne est ce que j'ai fait de mieux.

Je ne le regrette pas.

Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours.

Licianne.

Murtagh ne pus s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ignorait l'intensité des sentiments de la sorcière à son égard. Ils étaient là ces sentiments, couchés sur du papier.

« C'est injuste Licianne. Tu es cruelle de m'écrire cela sans que je puisse te répondre. Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies le droit de dévoiler tes sentiments. Je veux pouvoir faire pareil. Mais pas par écrit. Je vais te ramener. Et après je te promets qu'on ne se quittera plus. Attend encore un peu. Je t'en pris attend »

Il relut plusieurs fois la lettre et puis soudain une phrase attira son attention.

Ce pourrait-il que la solution fût là. Peut être.

Il quitta précipitamment la pièce.

« Torn où es-tu je dois te parler. C'est urgent » Appela Murtagh dans son esprit.

« Je suis au refuge des dragons avec Saphira. » Répondit son compagnon ailé.

« Où est-ce ? »

« Attend Saphira viens te chercher. Moi je n'ai pas le droit de quitter cet endroit »

« D'accord. Qu'elle fasse vite »

Quelques instants plus tard, Saphira atterri devant lui.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda la dragonne.

« Il faut que tu me mènes à Torn. »

« Je ne peux pas. Ordre de Nasuada. »

"C'est très important. Appelle Eragon, si vous êtes là, on ne tentera rien"

La dragonne réfléchit un moment.

"Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à le voir?"

"J'ai peut être trouvé le moyen de sauver Licianne. Mais j'ai besoin de l'aide de Thorn."

"Très bien, j'appelle Eragon"

Elle sembla absente durant quelques secondes, mais Murtagh savait qu'elle était entrain de contacter Eragon.

"Il arrive"

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Eragon arriva, essoufflé.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"Demanda t-il directement à Murtagh. Mettant durant un moment à terme à leur mésentente. La vie d'une amie était en jeu.

"Oui. Je me suis rappelé de ce don que vous avez reçu des dragons. C'est un pouvoir extraordinaire, peut être pourrais-je utiliser la même sorte de sort pour la ramener"Expliqua le dragonnier.

Eragon regarda Saphira

"Tu penses que c'est faisable?"

"Peut-être. Le don ne marche que lorsque plusieurs dragons sont d'accord pour utiliser le don afin d'aider une personne. Les dragons doivent ressentir un profond attachement pour la cause. C'est en quelque sorte un concentré très puissant de leur pouvoir. Autant d'énergie ne peut être utilisée qu'une à trois fois sur la vie du dragon et de façon très espacée."

"Thorn seul ne pourrait y parvenir?" Demanda Murtagh.

"Vu son jeune âge, c'est impossible."

Cette phrase sonna tel une sentence dans la tête du dragonnier.

"En revanche, si je combine mes forces, je pense qu'on pourrait y arriver"Continua la dragonne.

Murtagh regarda la dragonne, étonné.

"Tu ferais ça?"

"Licianne est la fille de Brom et une amie. Je le ferais avec grand plaisir. Je m'en veux d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir pensé à cette solution"Dit Saphira.

"Alors qu'attendons-nous. Je vais chercher Licianne. Vous deux, allez retrouver Thorn à l'abris des dragons."Dit Eragon.

Il vit Murtagh et Saphira décoller vers Thorn. Suite à quoi il se rendit dans la chambre de Licianne.

Elle n'avait bien sûr pas bougé, comme si elle était morte. Cette pensée fit frissonner le dragonnier.

Eragon s'approcha du lit et souleva délicatement sont amie endormie.

"T'inquiète pas Licianne, on va te sortir de là. "Murmura t'il.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les cinq réuni à l'abri des dragons.

Murtagh et Saphira avait fait part de leur plan à Thorn qui était bien entendu partant.

"Comment sommes-nous censé procéder?"Demanda Thorn à Saphira.

"Concentre toi sur l'objectif à atteindre et laisse ton pouvoir se déversé."

"D'accord"

"Concentre toi. C'est le plus important. Et n'ai pas peur de la puissance que tu vas libérer."

"Murtagh, il faut que je te prévienne qu'il se peut que ça ne marche pas. Thorn et moi sommes des dragons encore jeune. La dernière fois, un vieux dragon m'a aidé."

"Je comprend."Répondit le dragonnier en fixant Licianne.

"Thorn, allons-y"

Le temps sembla soudain se figer. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Murtagh et Eragon s'étaient reculé et au centre de la pièce à ciel ouvert (ancienne grande errasse reconverti en abris pour dragons depuis l'arrivée de Eragon et Saphira) se trouvait Licianne couchée, à sa gauche Saphira et à sa droite Thorn. Tout deux fixait la jeune sorcière et semblait plongée dans une intense concentration.

Murthag osait à peine respirer et Eragon serrait ses poings. Il y avait dans la pièce une tension palpable.

Soudain, deux filets de lumière, une bleu et une rouge, émanait de chaque dragon et enveloppa Licianne.

Les dragons fermaient à présent les yeux et Eragon voyait les pattes de Thorn trembler, preuve que le dragon consommait une grande quantité d'énergie. Il craignait qu'il ne tienne plus longtemps.

En effet, le filet de lumière rouge disparut et Thorn tomba à terre, épuisé. Saphira brisa le sort également mais parvint à reste debout. En revanche, la fumée qui sortait de ses naseaux trahissait sa fatigue.

"Thorn!"Cria Murtagh en s'approchant du dragon. Il lui caressa le flan.

"Tu vas bien?"Demanda t'il, inquiet.

"Oui. Occupe toi de Licianne. Vois si on a réussi."

Le dragonnier s'agenouilla près de Licianne. .Il avait peur de la toucher et de constater que rien n'avait changé.

Eragon était resté à côté de Saphira et regarda la scène en espérant que la jeune fille ouvre les yeux.

Murtagh posa sa main sur la joue de Licianne. Elle était moins froide qu'auparavant, ce qui rassura le jeune homme.

"Lici, réveille toi. Je sais que tu le peux. S'il te plaît ouvre les yeux" Supplia Murtagh.

Mais à ce moment là, des gardes arrivèrent.

Ils se dirigèrent de suite vers Murtagh.

"Vous n'avez pas à être ici"

"Il est avec moi. Moi et Saphira on le surveillait»Expliqua Eragon.

"Désolé messire Eragon mais selon les ordres du conseil cet homme et son dragon n'ont pas le droit de se voir ni de pratiquer la magie"

"Mais c'était pour sauver notre amie" Tenta encore Eragon.

"Désolé. Mais les ordres sont les ordres"Poursuivit imperturbablement le garde

Deux gardes s'approchèrent de Murtagh, toujours agenouillé près de Licianne, toujours inconsciente.

Thorn voulut s'interposer entre les gardes et son dragonnier.

"Thorn! Non! Laisse les ou vous aurez bien plus de problèmes"Prévint Saphira.

Ces paroles calmèrent le dragon rouge.

"Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que Licianne ne sera pas réveillé"Protesta Murtagh.

"Murtagh, fait ce qu'ils disent. Je m'occupe de Licianne"Dit Eragon

"Hors de question! Lâchez-moi vous!"Ordonna Murtagh en se libérant des deux gardes qui voulaient l'empoigner.

"Ne nous obliger pas à nous servir de nos armes"Prévint le garde en sortant son épée.

"Essayer pour voir"Nargua Murthag.

"Murtagh arrête!"Cria Eragon en s'interposant entre le jeune homme et le garde.

"Ils ont pas le droit de nous traiter ainsi."

"Je sais. Je vais parle à Nasuada. Mais je t'en pris fait ce qu'ils veulent. Pour Licianne"Dit Eragon.

Ces paroles touchèrent Murtagh. Licianne était toujours inconsciente.

Il se calma.

"Prend soin d'elle. Fait qu'elle se réveille. Et sort moi de là!"Dit Murtagh en se laissant emmener pas les gardes.

"Que vas-tu faire?"Demanda Saphira.

"Aller voir Nasuada. Désolé Thorn, je ne pouvait rien faire "S'excusa Eragon.

"Ce n'est rien. Mais cette situation ne doit pas durée trop longtemps. Je n'apprécie guère d'être traiter de la sorte. Bien que je comprenne les raisons de leur méfiance."Répondit le dragon

"Bien. Je ramène Licianne dans sa chambre. Vous deux ne bouger pas. Surtout toi Thorn. N'aggrave pas la situation" Demanda Eragon en prenant Licianne dans ses bras.

Avant d'emprunter l'escalier et de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers les deux dragons.

"Qu'est ce qui n'a pas marcher? "Demanda t-il tristement en désignant Licianne.

"Ca à marcher. Elle va revenir. Sois en sûr et fait preuve de patience"Répondit doucement Saphira.

Plusieurs personnes regardèrent bizarrement Eragon lorsqu'il traversa les rues afin de ramener Licianne à l'auberge.

"Il serait temps que tu te réveille. C'était plus facile quant tu marchais."Dit le garçon à son amie endormie.

Arrivé à la chambre, il la déposa sur le lit.

En quittant la pièce, il tomba nez à nez avec Shira.

"Eragon! Vous avez trouvé une solution?"Demanda la sorcière.

Le dragonnier se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas tenu Shira au courant de leur idée pour ramener Licianne.

"Oui. On a essayé de la ramener mais elle dort toujours. D'après Saphira elle devrait bientôt revenir à elle. Maintenant excusez moi, mais je dois aller parler à Nasuada. Ils ont arrêté Murtagh et j dois le faire libérer avant que ça dégénère."

Suite à quoi il quitta la pièce, laissant Shira cogiter ces paroles.

Xxx


End file.
